


Fortbildung mit Folgen

by Vicleylove



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleylove/pseuds/Vicleylove
Summary: Victoria Hughes nimmt an einer Fortbildung zum Thema Höhenrettung teil. Doch diese entwickelt sich anders als erwartet und sie muss lernen mit den Folgen umzugehen.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera/Victoria Hughes, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Die Fobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich schreibe schon etwas länger, aber immer nur für mich privat. Dass ich veröffentliche, ist für mich Neuland.   
> Seit bitte nicht zu streng zu mir.
> 
> Generell ist die Fanfic frei erzählt. Ich habe ein paar Szenen aufgegriffen.
> 
> Viel Spaß.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Fortbildung ist in vollem Gange. Mal sehen was alles passiert.

Feuer ist etwas notwendiges, auch wenn es scheinbar willkürlich oder unvermittelt ausbricht oder unkontrollierbar wirkt.  
Auch wenn es sich anfühlt wie unser letzter Tag auf Erden, auch wenn alles um uns herum in Flammen steht.  
Feuer erfüllt seinen eigenen Zweck. Es folgt seinen eigenen Gesetzen. Und wenn es sich erst einmal ausgebreitet hat, können wir im Grunde kaum noch etwas tun um es aufzuhalten.

Er mag Fortbildungen. Er kommt dann aus seinem Büro raus, auch wenn es nur ein paar Stunden sind. Unter Menschen, unter Untergebene. Und da ist wieder das Problem. Er ist der Chief und alle schauen zu ihm und sind ruhig sobald er den Raum betritt. Er hat ihren Namen auf den Papieren gesehen und ist gespannt wie weit sie es schafft. Sie sind schon Zwei Mal aneinander geraten und er mag das Feuer, das in ihr lodert. 

Rückblende:  
Interview zum Kapitän:  
Ripley bemerkt, dass Victoria Hughes bei ihrer Befragung sehr angespannt ist. Er versucht die Stimmung aufzulockern und geht zur Tür. "Können wir vielleicht einen Kaffee bekommen?" Fragt er nach draußen. Vic weis nicht so recht was sie davon halten soll. Als er zugibt, dass er nach dieser Schicht weder Jack noch Andy die Wache anvertrauen würde, verliert Victoria die Nerven. "Sie haben uns doch erst in diese Lage gebracht. Sie sind doch für uns alle verantwortlich. Station 23 hat 8 Minuten gebraucht. 8 Minuten in denen alle Unfallopfer verstorben wären. Kennen Sie die Reaktionszeit von Station 19?" "5 Minuten?!" "3. an einem guten Tag. Station 23 hat viel zu lange gebraucht. Das liegt in ihrer Verantwortung." "Danke für ihre Zeit. Wir sind dann fertig." Sagt Ripley schroff. "Aber sie wollen doch mit mir über Andy und Jack reden." Ripley schlägt seine Mappe zu. "Ihre Respektlosigkeit mir gegenüber hat mir alles aufgezeigt, was ich über den Führungsstil der beiden wissen muss. Danke, sie können gehen." Vic verlässt irritiert den Konferenzraum und geht in die Küche.  
Einige Tage später beim Hochhausbrand.  
"Das Gebäude ist instabil. Alle evakuieren!" Gibt er den Befehl. Miller und Vic ignorieren die direkte Anweisung des Chiefs und gehen auf Rettungsaktion.  
Sie schaffen es Travis nach draußen zu bringen. Ripley ruft sofort Sanitäter hinzu, die sich um Travis kümmern. Vic atmet einmal tief durch und trifft dabei auf Ripley. "Lassen sie sich durchchecken. Wegen einer Dehydration. Gibt es etwas neues über die anderen? Herrera? Bishop? Gibson?" "Was interessiert sie das?" Murmelt Vic vor sich hin. "Bitte, was?" "Was zur Hölle interessiert sie das? Sie haben alle abgezogen obwohl mein ganzes Team noch da drin ist." "Ich hab das Protokoll befolgt." "Sie haben die Wahl oder etwa nicht?" "Meine Aufgabe ist es das zu machen was kein anderer machen will. Ich habe keine Wahl. Sie sind engagiert und loyal ihren Freunden gegenüber. Ich darf das nicht. Nicht in meiner Position." Ripley dreht sich um. Im gehen sagt er "Und Hughes, das nächste Mal wenn sie mir so kommen sind sie gefeuert!" 

Natürlich war es Respektlos gewesen aber gerade deshalb freut er sich auf diese Fortbildung. Denn er weiß, dass solch ein Feuer Fluch und Segen in ihrem Beruf sein kann.  
Vic ist auf einer Fortbildung. Das Thema ist Höhenrettung. Sie ist als einzige von Station 19 anwesend. Es ist sehr interessant aber auch sehr anstrengend.  
Da die eigentliche Unterkunft voll ist, bekommt Vic das Zimmer im Hotel neben der Unterkunft. Sie trinkt mit ihren Kollegen (auch wenn es andere Stations sind) in deren Unterkunft einen Absacker, bevor sie sich auf den kurzen Fußweg zu ihrem Hotel macht. Sie ist noch nicht müde und setzt sich dort in das kleine Kasino. Sie beobachtet die Leute und wie sie setzen.  
Sie entdeckt einen Mann der ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Er ist groß und blond, wahnsinnig gut durchtrainiert. Mehr kann sie nicht erkennen. Sie steht auf und will zu ihm gehen. Aber als sie auf der anderen Seite ankommt ist er weg. Vic ist traurig und verlässt das Kasino. Sie hatte gehofft als Ausgleich wenigstens etwas Spaß haben zu können.  
Er ist nach draußen gegangen. Ihm ist zu warm gewesen und an der kleinen Bar sind ja doch nur alte weiße Männer. Er hat schon ein bisschen was getrunken, als er sich bei einem Keller eine Flasche Wein und ein Glas bestellt. Er sitzt hier draußen auf einer Bank und genießt die Ruhe.  
Sie beschließt im Hotelgarten etwas frische Luft schnappen zu gehen. Auf einer kleinen Brücke hält sie an. Sie bewundert den Sternenhimmel und die Spiegelung im Wasser. Sie wünscht sie hätte ihre Jacke dabei. In ihrem Top ist ihr schon etwas kühl. Aber durch ihren Alkoholpegel ist es auszuhalten.  
Da steht sie, in Jeans und Top. Schlicht und wunderschön. Der Mondschein fällt ihr ins Gesicht und lässt sie aussehen wie von einer anderen Welt. Er kann nicht anders als festzustellen dass sie eine sehr gute Figur hat und ihr Po in dieser Jeans einfach nur zum anbeißen aussieht. In ihrem Top muss ihr kalt sein. Wenn er nicht schon angetrunken wäre, würde er es nicht tun. Er steht auf und nimmt seine Jacke. Mit zwei Schritten ist er bei ihr. "Darf ich?" Fragt er als er ihr seine Jacke hinhält und ihr nach ihrer Zustimmung diese über ihre Schultern legt. Sofort kann sie seinen Duft wahrnehmen. Er riecht wahnsinnig gut. Sein Aftershave ist schwer aber es passt zu ihm und Vic riecht es gern. "Es ist eine sehr schöne Nacht." Beginnt sie. "Ja, der Himmel ist so klar wie schon lange nicht mehr." Stimmt er ihr zu. "Luke!" Stellt er sich vor. "Vic!" Antwortet sie. "Möchten Sie etwas Wein? Ich habe mir vorhin eine Flasche bestellt." Fragt er sie. "Gerne." Sie würde alles tun um länger in seiner Jacke verbringen zu können. Zusammen gehen sie zu seiner Bank und setzen sich. Er gießt etwas ins Glas ein und reicht es ihr. "Danke." Haucht sie und nippt daran. Der Wein ist wirklich gut und sie nimmt einen weiteren Schluck, bevor sie es ihm zurück reicht. Er lächelt sie an und trinkt ebenfalls einen Schluck. "Was führt sie alleine hierher?" Fragt er sie schließlich. "Ich bin beruflich unterwegs. Morgen reise ich wieder ab. Und Sie?" "Ich auch. Ich hatte mich sehr gefreut aus dem Büro zu kommen aber bisher war es nicht sehr aufregend." Gesteht er. "Vielleicht ändert sich das ja noch?" Sagt sie ihm. Er legt seinen Arm hinter sie auf die Banklehne. Sie scheint nichts dagegen zu haben. Im Gegenteil sie greift nach dem Weinglas um erneut daraus zu trinken. "Der Wein ist wirklich gut." Gesteht sie. "Es freut mich dass er ihnen schmeckt. Ich hoffe sie leisten mir noch etwas Gesellschaft?" Als Antwort lehnt sie sich an ihn. Direkt kann er ihr Parfüm wahrnehmen. Es ist blumig und sanft, vielleicht sogar etwas verspielt. Er genießt diese wage Berührung. Es ist schon viel zu lange her dass ihn jemand als Partner, wenn auch nur für eine Nacht, gesehen hat. Er nimmt seinen Arm von der Lehne und legt ihn um ihre Taille. Sie mag seine sanfte Berührungen. Er berührt sie so sacht, dass sie sich konzentrieren muss um es genießen zu können. Sie trinken den Wein weiter aus und genießen die Zeit zu zweit. Mittlerweile ist es stockdunkel geworden. Sie merken gar nicht wie Beschwipst sie sind, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Hotel machen. Die Eingangshalle ist etwas abgedunkelt und sie passieren sie langsam und gemütlich. Lukas hat immer noch seinen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und Vic trägt immer noch seine Jacke. "Darf ich sie noch nach oben bringen?" Fragt er vorsichtig. "Ich wäre beruhigter, wenn ich weiß dass sie gut oben angekommen sind" "Gerne." Gibt sie ihm die erhoffte Antwort und sie steigen in den Aufzug. Auf der 6ten Etage steigen sie aus und gehen den Gang entlang. Vic bleibt vor ihrem Zimmer stehen und entriegelt die Tür. Sie geht hinein und dreht sich zu ihm. Es ist dämmrig, sodass sie ihn eigentlich immer noch nicht richtig sehen kann. Dann streift sie seine Jacke von ihren Schultern und reicht sie ihm. Ihre Hände berühren sich und sie merkt ein Kribbeln in der Magengrube.  
Er hält ihre Hand. Eigentlich hält er seine Jacke, aber ihre Hände berühren sich und es ist atemberaubend. Er kann ihr Gesicht immer noch nicht richtig sehen aber er ist sich sicher dass sie wunderschön ist. Wie gerne würde er sie jetzt küssen.  
Als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen kann beugt sie sich vor und haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Danke fürs hochbringen!" Sie geht nur ein paar Zentimeter zurück und kann hören wie er die Luft einzieht.  
Er spürt ihren Kuss auf seiner Wange und würde sich so gerne seinem Drang dahin geben aber er wird auf eine Aufforderung warten. Sie entfernt sich nur ein paar Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht. Er beschließt es drauf ankommen zu lassen. Er nimmt seine freie Hand und legt sie an ihre Wange. Sie lehnt sich dagegen. Dann führt er ihren Mund langsam zu seinem und küsst sie vorsichtig. Sie erwidert den Kuss.  
Er küsst gut und sanft. Er scheint sich unsicher zu sein. Sie erwidert den Kuss und hofft ihn dadurch zu bestätigen. Sie tritt von ihm zurück und gibt die Tür frei.  
Sie macht ihm Platz und er tritt ein. Sie wissen beide was passieren wird und dass sie beide es genießen werden. Die Schuhe schaffen es nur zwei Schritte in den Raum, bevor sie abgestriffen sind. Sie stehen sich gegenüber und küssen sich, während sie sein Hemd öffnet. Sie streicht ihm dabei sanft und langsam über den Oberkörper.  
Sein Oberkörper ist muskulös und mehr als nur durchtrainiert. Als er sein Hemd los ist und ihre Berührung genossen hat beugt er sich vor und küsst ihren Hals. Er arbeitet sich du ihrem Schlüsselbein herunter und greift nach ihrem Top. Schnell ist es ausgezogen und er sieht ihre Silhouette. Er atmet hörbar ein und aus, bevor er sich wieder ihrem Hals und Oberkörper widmet.  
Sie genießt es sichtlich als er sie liebkost. Er merkt dass sie aufhört seine Arm und Oberkörper Muskeln nachzufahren und weiter nach unten wandert. Schnell hat sie seinen Gürtel gefunden und dieser gehört schnell der Vergangenheit an. Der sich darunter befindende Knopf ist kein Hindernis und sofort geöffnet.  
Sie greift nach seiner Hose und lässt sie über seinen Po nach unten rutschen. Ihr gefällt was sie sieht. Sehr sogar. Er öffnet ihre Jeans und zieht sie ihr aus. Bevor sie reagieren kann hebt er sie im Brautstil hoch und trägt sie zum Bett. Er liegt über ihn und küsst sie zärtlich als er ihr mit einer Hand den BH öffnet und ihn wegwirft. Schnell sind auch ihr Tanga und seine Shorts passee und sie lassen sich ins Liebesspiel treiben.

Heute ist Abschluss und dann kann sie endlich mit ihrem Zertifikat zur Station zurückkehren und ihre Schicht ganz normal beginnen. Vic wacht mit leichten Kopfschmerzen auf. Sie haben gestern die bestandenen schriftlichen und mündlichen Prüfungen gefeiert und scheinbar ist es etwas eskaliert. Erst jetzt bemerkt sie den Arm der um ihre Taille geschlungen ist. Sie erinnert sich daran dass es wunderschön und zärtlich war. Sie befreit sich vorsichtig aus dem Griff und schleicht ins Bad. Sie ist definitiv in ihrem Zimmer, was sie anhand ihrer Badezimmerutensilien feststellen kann, wenn sie nun laut genug ist könnte er vielleicht verschwunden sein, bis sie wieder herauskommt. Vic duscht ausgiebig, putzt sich die Zähne. Dann föhnt sie sich die Haare und cremt sich ein. Jetzt ist sie aber wirklich fertig…. Sie muss jetzt wieder raus…. Sie öffnet die Tür. Das Bett ist leer. Pfuuu. Glück gehabt, er ist weg…. Vic tritt aus dem Bad und sieht ihn in Uniform mit dem Profil zu ihr gedreht im Raum stehen. Mist zu früh gefreut. "Morgen!" Kommt es kurz und schroff von ihm. Vic ist mittlerweile auf der anderen Seite des Bettes angekommen.


	2. Überraschungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na wenn hat Victoria abgeschleppt? Und wie verläuft die Prüfung?

"Morgen, Chief!" Antwortet sie ihm. Erst jetzt bemerkt sie was sie da gerade gesagt hat. Chief! Oh mein Gott sie hat mit ihrem Chef geschlafen! Ripley ist gerade dabei den Gürtel zu schließen. Er hält inne. Wie hat sie ihn gerade genannt? Er ist sich sicher dass er es gestern nicht erwähnt hat. "Woher….?" Fragt er und nimmt sich seine Jacke ohne sich umzudrehen. "Naja…. ich sollte wohl meinen Chef erkennen, oder?" Sagt Vic so beiläufig wie sie kann. Er hält inne. Er kennt die Stimme, aber normalerweise ist sie weniger ängstlich und schroffer, schon fast aufmüpfig ihm gegenüber. Ripley dreht sich schockiert um. "Hughes!" Er sieht sie schockiert an. War er gestern so betrunken gewesen dass er sie nicht erkannt hatte? "Alles in Ordnung, Chief. Wir sehen uns bei der Zertifikats Ausgabe?" Fragt Vic sachlich. "Natürlich. Also das bleibt…?" Beginnt er. Vic nickt "Natürlich." "Okay. Ich bin eigentlich nicht so ein Mann" Versucht er zu retten, merkt aber dass es nur peinlicher und schlimmer wird. "Ich…. Ich muss los!" Sagt er schlicht und verschwindet durch die Tür. "Oh Gott Victoria was hast du nur getan?!" Spricht sie laut aus. Wenn das jemals jemand mitbekommen würde wäre ihre Karriere vorbei, bevor sie richtig begonnen hat. Vic zieht sich an. Sie hat totalen Muskelkater. Egal was da gelaufen war es muss heftig gewesen sein. Schnell zieht sie sich an und geht zum Frühstück in die Unterkunft.  
"Na fit?" Fragt Torben. Er ist vom 23 sten und sie hatten gestern zusammen gefeiert. "Geht so. Der Kopf ist etwas angeschlagen." Gibt Vic lächelnd zu. "Meiner auch." Gesteht er ihr. "Bist du nervös? Ich hab gehört Ripley soll extra angereist sein um die Praktische Prüfung zu überwachen." Vic muss sich bemühen nicht rot zu werden. Ja er war definitiv angereist! "Hm? Nein nicht wirklich. Wir haben alles geübt. Das wird schon klappen." Meint Vic und schaufelt weiter ihr Essen in sich hinein. "Ich verstehe nicht wie du so unbekümmert Essen kannst. Ich musste schon das Toastbrot runterwürgen." Meint er kopfschüttelnd. Vic zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Sie hat keine Angst vor Ripley. Im Gegenteil sie freute sich darauf vor ihm zu glänzen. Sie ist heute die einzigste Frau. Alle anderen sind schon im Training ausgeschieden und haben nicht mal an der schriftlichen Prüfung teilnehmen dürfen.  
Die Prüfung beginnt. Vic und Torben sind als letztes dran. "Hughes Dummie Rettung, McKinley Sicherung!" Gibt Frankel die Anweisung. "Patient ist in 10 Metern Höhe. Er hat ein gebrochenes Bein und ist bewusstlos. Zeit ist also Leben! Denken sie daran wir werden jedes Wort hören und jede Handlung sehen." "Ja, Mam!" sagen sie unisono und richten sich ihre Ausrüstung bereit. Notfallkoffer, Defi, Stifneck, Seile, Gurte, Geschirre, Karabiner. Alles legen sie auf die Trage. Und nicken sich zu. "Und… los!" Ruft Frankel. Torben und Vic schnappen sich die Trage und laufen los. Schnell sind sie am Turm angekommen und beginnen den Aufstieg. Es dauert nicht lange bis sie oben angekommen sind. "Machst du das Seil fertig?" Fragt Vic "Klar. Sag bescheid, wenn du Hilfe brauchst." "Mach ich!" Gibt Vic als Antwort. "Sir! Sir können sie mich hören?" Sie drückt den Reaktionspunkt. Doch logischerweise reagiert und antwortet der Dummy nicht. "Männlicher Patient. Nicht bei Bewusstsein, keine Reaktion. Atmet selbstständig, Puls kräftig und regelmäßig." Sagt Vic. "Verstanden!" Antwortet Torben und lässt das erste Seilende zu Boden fallen. Schnell installiert er auch das Sicherungsseil. Sie legt den Stifneck an und beginnt die Untersuchung. "Thorax stabil, Bauch weich, Arme ob, rechtes Bein ob, linkes Bein instabil. Womöglich frakturiert. Wirbelsäulengerechte Rettung vorbereiten!" Gibt Vic an Torben weiter. "Verstanden!" Antwortet dieser und bereitet die Trage vor, während Vic das Bein schient. Sie lagern ihn auf die Trage und Vic schlüpft in ihr Geschirr. Torben zieht die Gurte an der Trage stramm und kontrolliert Vics Geschirr, während sie die Seile routiniert prüft und sich einhakt. Sie sichern die Trage "1,2,3 und hopp!" Und heben sie auf die Brüstung. Torben fixiert sie zusätzlich. Vic klettert schnell drüber und übernimmt die Sicherung. Torben hakt die Trage bei ihr ein und zieht die Seile straff. "Trage gesichert, Seile straff!" "Alles klar. Abseilen beginnen!" Gibt Vic das Kommando und Torben lässt die Seile langsam durch seine Finger rinnen. Schnell ist Vic mit ihrem Patienten-Dummy unten angekommen. Sie hakt sich und die Trage aus und beginnt mit der Übergabe. "Patient, männlich, unklarer Unfallhergang. Nicht bei Bewusstsein, keine Reaktion, Atmung selbständig, Puls kräftig und regelmäßig. Keine sichtbaren Verletzungen, Arme, Thorax, Bauch, rechtes Bein ob. Linkes Bein istabil und geschient. Mit Stifneck und wirbelsäulengerecht gerettet!" "Und Stop!" Sagt Frankel in einiger Entfernung und drückt zum zweiten Mal den Knopf der Stoppuhr. Ripley sieht auf die Zeit und nickt anerkennend. Torben hat in der Zwischenzeit die Seile runterfallen lassen und ist mit der restlichen Ausrüstung heruntergekommen. "Und?" Fragt er Vic. "Ich glaube sie sind zufrieden!" Sagt sie und schaut nochmals zu Ripley. Er dokumentiert gerade etwas und sieht dann zu ihr auf. Auch auf die Entfernung kann Vic etwas in seinen Augen erkennen. Was es ist erkennt sie allerdings nicht.  
Der Abend kommt und die Beurteilungen sind abgeschlossen. ⅔ der zur praktischen Prüfung angetretenen Feuerwehrleute haben nicht bestanden. "Ich freue mich die einzige Frau, die es zur praktischen Prüfung geschafft hat und ihren Teampartner zu beglückwünschen. Sie haben die Bestzeit der letzten Jahre unterboten und haben in allen Kategorien, Kommunikation, Versorgung und Rettung volle Punktzahl erreicht. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sagt Ripley mit etwas Stolz und Anerkennung in der Stimme. Sie macht einen wahnsinnig guten Job, denkt er bei sich und überreichte ihr und Torben mit Handschlag ihre Urkunden. "Danke, Sir." Bringt Vic hervor. Als sie mit Torben wieder an ihrem Platz ist boxt er sie auf den Arm. "Gut gemacht. Hughes!" Vic muss lachen. "Glückwunsch." Kommt es anerkennend von Hinten. Vic dreht sich rum. "Danke Steven!" Sagt sie überrascht und ehrlich. Damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet. Steven war ein Firefighter von 42, der anfangs über Vic etwas gespottet hat, da sie zierlicher und vermeintlich schwächer ist. Nach dem offiziellen Teil verabschiedet sich Vic schnell. Sie will zu ihrer Familie. Station 19. "Es war schön mit dir. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja wieder?" Fragt Torben hoffnungsvoll. "Vielleicht." Meint Vic und umarmt ihn. Dann dreht sie sich rum und geht.  
Auf Station 19 ist es heute ruhig. Sie sind gerade beim Abendessen als Vic hereinschneit. "Vic!" "Hi" "Hi, Leute!" "Wir dachten dass du erst zur nächsten Schicht kommst." Sag Andy. "Wie war es? erzähl!" Fordert Trevis. "Super. Der Firechief war da und hat beurteilt." Platzt es aus Vic heraus. "Ripley?" Fragt Maya überrascht. Normalerweise verteilt er nur die Zertifikate, ist aber nicht bei den Prüfungen anwesend. Vic nickt und holt sich einen Teller. "Ich war die einzige bei der Praktischen Prüfung." Würgt sie zwischen zwei Gabeln hervor. "Und?" Fragt Ben gespannt. "Mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Volle Punktzahl in allen Kategorien!" Antwortet Vic stolz. "Wow! Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Nickt Miller. "Ihr wisst doch dass Sullivan die Rekordzeit damals aufgestellt hat." Beginnt Vic und isst weiter. "Ja, an die ist seit Jahren keiner mehr rangekommen." Erwidert Maya. "Tja, jetzt gibts wohl ne neue Bestzeit!" Platz Vic stolz hervor. "Was?" "Wahnsinn!" "Glückwunsch." "Um wie viel?" Fragt plötzlich eine Stimme im Hintergrund. Alle blicken zur Tür. "Sir." Beginnt Vic. "Um wie viel haben sie mich geschlagen?" Fragt er und holt sich einen Kaffee. "Ich…" Stottert Vic. "So schlimm?" Fragt er fast lachend, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und lehnt sich an die Küchenzeile. "2:46" Antwortet Vic schließlich und sieht ihn gespannt an. Sullivan verschluckt sich fast an seinem Kaffee. Seit Jahren war nie einer in die Nähe seiner Zeit mit Lukas damals herangekommen und nun hat sie ihn um fast 3 Minuten unterboten! Er nickt anerkennend. "Respekt. Glückwunsch Hughes!" "Danke, Sir." Antwortet sie schon fast kleinlaut. "Wissen sie eigentlich wer mit mir den Rekord damals aufgestellt hat?" Fragt er fast beiläufig. "Nein, Sir. Wer?" Sullivan dreht sich rum und will die Küche verlassen. Beim gehen zeigt er beiläufig auf ein Bild, das gerade als Infobild zu einer Stimme im Fernsehen gezeigt wird. "Ripley?" Platz es aus Andy heraus. "Du hast sowohl deinen Captain, als auch den Firechief geschlagen!" Fasst Trevis staunend zusammen und beginnt zu lachen. "Und das um fast 3 Minuten. Respekt!" Sagt Maya und schlägt ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter. Sie erzählen noch ausgelassen und fröhlich bis es Zeit wird ins Bett zu gehen.  
Die Schicht geht ohne größere Einsätze zu Ende.


	3. Der böse, böse Alkohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie geht es weiter?

In den nächsten zwei Wochen haben sie verschiedenste Einsätze. Einmal brennt ein Tankwagen mit blauem Feuer. Sehr spektakulär und sehr heiß. Vic und Warren sind mit ihrem Patienten im Feuer eingeschlossen und können gerade so von ihrem Team gerettet werden. Ein anderes Mal ist ein Auto in eine Hochstromleitung gefahren und die Kabel liegen zuckend auf dem Auto und der Straße. Dieser Einsatz endet leider nicht so glücklich für den Fahrer. Er hinterlässt eine Frau mit Drillingen. Das setzt dem ganzen Team etwas zu. Deshalb treffen sie sich an ihrem freien Tag und treiben zusammen etwas Sport, bevor sie bei Dean und Jack auf dem Hausboot grillen. Natürlich trinken sie auch ein wenig. Aber nicht zu viel, schließlich müssen sie morgen um 16:00 ihre 24h Schicht antreten. 

Vic wacht zu Hause auf. Ihr ist Hundeelend. Ihr ist schlecht und sie hat Kopfschmerzen. Scheinbar hat sie gestern doch zu viel getrunken. Sie stöhnt leise und setzt sich auf. Sie sieht auf die Uhr und erschrickt. Jetzt muss sie sich aber beeilen. Schnell zieht sie sich an und macht sich auf den Weg zur Wache. "Hi!" Sagt sie etwas verkatert. "Hi! Was ist los?" Fragt Travis besorgt. "Es war gestern wohl etwas viel." Gesteht Vic. Auch Maya, Andy, Dean und Jack sehen nicht viel besser aus. "Das muss der Wodka gewesen sein!" Stöhnt Andy "Oder der Tequila!" Gibt Maya zu bedenken. Verkatert beginnen sie mit den Pflichtaufgabe, bevor sie sich zum Abendessen wieder treffen. In dieser Schicht werden sie gegen Mitternacht zu einem Gebäudebrand gerufen. "Station 19. Ausrücken, RTW, HLF, TLF, DRK, Gebäudebrand." "Alle auf die Fahrzeuge!" Schreit Sullivan. Sofort ist alles vergessen und sie rennen los. Schnell sind sie am Ort des Geschehens eingetroffen. Ein normaler Hausbrand ist allerdings etwas anderes. Es handelt sich um ein mehrstöckigen Wohnhaus mit insgesamt 5 Etagen und mindestens 40 Wohnungen. Einige Bewohner stehen schon auf der Straße. "Miller, Gibson Wasserversorgung aufbauen und sichern. Herrera, Bishop Angriffstrupp 1. Hughes, Montgomery Sicherungstrupp. Warren RTW. Funkkanal 3!" Schreit Sullivan die Befehle. Station 92 kommt ihnen zu Hilfe. "Hughes, Montgomery Angriffstrupp 2. Station 92 sichert sie." "Alles klar, Sir!" Schnell sind Vic und Trevis im Haus verschwunden. "Reichlich Rauch Entwicklung in den oberen Stockwerken." Meldet Andy. "Alles, klar. Evakuierung einleiten!" "Verstanden, Sir!" Schnell haben sie das Haus geräumt. der Brand konzentriert sich auf die obere Etage und die Zwischendecke. Mit Hilfe der Station 92 ist er aber unter Kontrolle zu bringen und nach weiteren 4 Stunden gelöscht. Sie beginnen mit dem durchlüften. "Hughes, Montgomery lassen sie sie von der Station 92 durchchecken. Bishop und Herrera zu Warren!" "Klar, Captain" "Natürlich, Sir." Antworten sie.  
"Hughes und Montgomery. Wir sollen uns durchchecken lassen." Meldet sich Montgomery beim Captain der 92. "Dunning! Check die zwei durch." "Jawoll, Sir!" Dunning nimmt die beiden mit zum RTW. "Hughes?! Warst du nicht beim Höhenretter Kurs?" Beginnt er das Gespräch. "Ja war ich" Erwidert sie. "Es heißt du wärst sehr gut gewesen." "Ach ja?" Fragt Vic erstaunt, Gerüchte verbreiten sich wohl schneller als sie gedacht hätte. "Ja. Unser Captain würde dich gerne abwerben. Er war sehr beeindruckt. Ich meine wir sind ja näher am Pass als ihr und bekommen immer wieder Notrufe wegen Verunglückten." Vic sieht ihn an und schweigt. Montgomery ist geschockt. Man kann ihnen doch nicht Vic wegnehmen. "Alles in Ordnung. Montgomery. Sie sind fertig." Sagt Dunning zu ihm und wendet sich an Vic "Darf ich?" Fragt er und zeigt auf ihren Arm, die Blutdruckmanschette in der Hand. "Natürlich" Nickt Vic. "Puls etwas schnell. Haben sie sich stark anstrengen müssen?" "Nein, nicht übermäßig. Ich bin heute nur nicht richtig fit." Erklärt sie. Dunning nickt und nachdem er sie abgehört hat entlässt er die 2.  
"Hughes! Wenn sie uns Mal besuchen möchten, würde mich das sehr freuen." Sagt der Captain der 92 als Vic und Montgomery vorbei laufen. "Danke, Sir. Ich muss wieder in den Einsatz" Sagt sie und lässt ihn stehen. Beeindruckend. Denkt er und dreht sich Sullivan zu. "Vergiss es Noah! Sie gehört zu meiner Wache. Du hast genug Höhenretter. Ich hab nur sie!" Sagt er und lehnt mit den Händen ab. "Lassen wir das doch Ripley entscheiden." Sagt dieser und grinst. "Och komm schon Noah. Sei nicht so." Meint Sullivan. Wohlwissend dass Ripley Noah zustimmen würde. "Okay. Frag sie und wenn sie einwilligt stelle ich den Antrag." "Klingt fair!" Antwortet Sullivan und sie reichen sich die Hände. "Guter Einsatz, Sullivan!" "Gleichfalls!" Sie gehen zu ihren Teams und fahren zu den Stationen.  
"Hughes! Auf ein Wort!" "Sir?" Fragt sie und tritt ein. "Schließen sie die Tür." Vic nickt und tut wie ihr gesagt wird. "Was kann ich für sie tun, Sir?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Captain Noah hat sie angefragt. Ich möchte eine ehrliche Antwort. Möchten Sie die Wache wechseln?" "Was? Nein, Sir! Ich liebe 19. Das ist meine Familie. Ich wäre nirgends so glücklich wie hier!" Platz es aus Vic hervor. Sullivan lächelt und nickt. "Das freut mich Hughes. Ich hätte sie nur ungern gehen lassen." "Danke, Sir!" Vic verlässt das Büro und geht duschen. 

*Zu früh gefreut, sie wird wohl auf 19 bleiben.* 

Tippt Sullivan und sendet. 

*Sehr schade. Ich hatte mich auf sie als Unterstützung gefreut. Sie hätte den Jungs bestimmt Beine gemacht.* 

Bekommt er zurück. Sullivan lächelt. Das tat sie definitiv.  
"Was wollte der Captain den?" Fragt Maya. "Ich wurde wohl von 92 angefordert und er wollte wissen ob ich gehen möchte." Dean prustet in seinen Kaffee. "Du bleibst doch, oder?" Fragt Andy geschockt. "Natürlich. Ich könnte euch niemals verlassen!" Sagt Vic. Sie fallen sich um den Hals. Die Schicht endet und Vic fällt zu Hause nach dieser anstrengenden 24h Schicht ins Bett. Sie ist vollkommen ko. Fast sofort fällt sie in einen tiefen Schlaf. 

Am nächsten Morgen wacht sie gerädert auf. Normalerweise reichte ihr eine sehr lange Nacht zur Erholung. Vic rollt sich aus dem Bett und geht in T-Shirt und Shorts in die Küche. Sie hat Hunger. Schnell hat sie sich einen Joghurt geschnappt und gegessen. Fast augenblicklich wird ihr schlecht. Sie hat doch gar nichts getrunken. Vielleicht ist der Joghurt nicht mehr gut gewesen. Sie nimmt sich eine Coke und legt sich auf die Couch. Im TV kommt nicht wirklich was. Sie trinkt ihr Getränk und will ins Bad gehen. Sie strauchelt kurz. Als sie sich gefangen hat geht sie unter die Dusche. Sie liebt es heiß zu duschen. Danach fühlt sie sich erfrischt und belebt. Sie hat schon wieder Hunger. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät ihr dass es fast Mittagszeit ist. Na gut ein frühes Mittagessen aber okay. Den Tag verbringt sie mit Lesen und ein wenig Sport. Dann geht sie früh ins Bett. 

Am nächsten Morgen klingelt der Wecker schon früh. Sie muss um 9 in der Station sein. Schnell springt sie aus dem Bett. Oh. Keine gute Idee. Alles dreht sich und Vic wird schlecht. Sie rennt zur Toilette und übergibt sich. Das war jetzt der dritte Tag. Sie muss sich etwas hartnäckiges eingefangen haben. Oder…. Nein das kann nicht sein. Auf dem Weg zur Wache muss sie unbedingt an der Drogerie halten. Gesagt, getan. Schnell ist sie angezogen und packt ihre Sachen zusammen.  
Auf dem Parkplatz der Drogerie angekommen nimmt sie ihr Portmonee und geht hinein. Was für eine Auswahl. Sie nimmt den erstbesten und zahlt. Auf der Station angekommen verschwindet sie als erstes zur Toilette. Nun noch kurz warten….. Oh nein! Das kann nicht wahr sein. Und sie weiß das es nur einen geben kann… Oh Gott wie würde das aussehen? Ihre Karriere war quasie vorbei. Vic geht sich umziehen und steckt sich den Test unbemerkt in die Tasche.  
"Morgen." Ruft sie in die Küche. "Morgen!" Bekommt sie als Antwort. Sie beginnen zu frühstücken und unterhalten sich über die Pflichtaufgaben.  
Vic und Travis kümmern sich um den RTW. "Was ist los mit dir?" Fragt Travis "Was?" Vic wird aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Genau das meine ich, Vic. Du bist nicht bei der Sache was ist los?" "Travis… ich muss mit dir reden!" "Okay. Schieß los!" "Du darfst aber keinem davon erzählen, okay?" Travis nickt.


	4. Du musst es sagen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was erwartet Victoria nun? Ist sie bereit?

Vic schließt die Türen des RTW und zieht den Test aus der Tasche. Travis starrt auf den positiven Test. "Vic? Sag mir bitte nicht dass das deiner ist!" Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe. "Oh nein. Vic!" Meint er schockiert und sieht sie an. "Wie konnte das passieren?" "Es war nicht geplant, falls du das meinst!" "Das dachte ich mir. Aber wer ist der Vater?" "Es war ein One-Night-Stand." Sagt Vic wahrheitsgemäß. "Okay…. Und du hast nicht?" "Offensichtlich!" Pampt sie ihn an. "Du musst dich untersuchen lassen. Du kannst dir sonst was eingefangen haben." "Ich glaube nicht…" "Woher willst du das wissen wenn du ihn nicht kennst?" "Naja. Ich kenn ihn vom sehen und er ist definitiv nicht der Typ dafür." "Wenn du meinst… Was hast du nun vor?" "Keine Ahnung." "Du musst es melden." "Was?" "Du bist ansonsten nicht versichert bei der Arbeit!" Vic nickt. "Du musst es Sullivan sagen!" "Okay…." "Heute noch!" Vic sieht in mit ihrem Hundeblick an. "Nein. Vergiss es. Das muss heute sein! Am besten sofort." Vic rührt sich nicht. "Willst du es dem Vater sagen?" "Ich weiß nicht." "Aber wenn du ihn doch vom sehen kennst kann es doch nicht so schwer sein ihn ausfindig zu machen." Sagt Montgomery. Vic rollt eine Träne über die Wange. "Was ist? War es etwa nicht…?" "Was doch! Total! Es war toll. Aber es geht nicht. Ich kann's ihm nicht sagen." "Will er keine Kinder?" "Weiß ich nicht." Gesteht sie. "Was ist es dann?" "Es geht einfach nicht. Es wird so einfacher sein!" "Vic, er ist doch nicht verheiratet, oder?" "Nein. Nicht dass ich wüsste." "Aber?" "Trav sei mir nicht böse. Ich will jetzt nicht weiter über ihn reden." Travis nickt. "Okay. Aber das ändert nichts an Sullivan!" Vic nickt deprimiert. "Ich werde zu ihm gehen." Vic verlässt den RTW. Sie strafft die Schultern und geht so stolz sie kann zum Büro des Captain.  
"Sir?" Fragt sie als sie in der Tür steht. "Hughes, was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragt er beiläufig. Vic tritt ein und schließt die Tür. Sullivan lehnt sich überrascht an die Rückenlehne seines Stuhls und deutet ihr auf einen ihm gegenüber. Normalerweise fanden belanglose Gespräche bei offener Tür statt, es muss also etwas komplexeres oder intimeres sein. Vic setzt sich widerwillig. Sie wollte es eigentlich nur loswerden und wieder verschwinden. Sullivan sieht sie fragend an. "Ich mach's kurz, Sir. Ich bin schwanger." Es ist ruhig im Büro. Zu ruhig. Vic rutscht auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her wie ein Schüler vor dem Direktor. Das hat er nicht erwartet. Er hat damit gerechnet dass sie doch die Station wechseln will oder etwas mit den Kollegen wäre. Aber das hat er definitiv nicht kommen sehen. Als er sich gefangen hat sagt er. "Okay…. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" "Oh was? Äh Danke Sir." Sagt sie verwirrt. "Etwa nicht herzlichen Glückwunsch?" Fragt er vorsichtig nach und sieht sie fragend an. Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Eigentlich nicht." Seufzt sie. Eine Pause entsteht. Sullivan sieht ihren traurigen und niedergeschlagen Blick. Er kommt nicht drumrum darauf einzugehen. "Aber…. Aber es ist nicht, also... Entschuldigung wenn ich ihnen zu nahe treten sollte. Aber es war schon…. einvernehmlich?" Fragt Sullivan nach. "Oh mein Gott. Natürlich!" Sagt Vic geschockt. "Okay…. Gut… gut. Ich wollte nur sichergehen." "Ich wollte es eigentlich nur melden, dass sie Bescheid wissen." "Oh. Okay. Kann ich etwas für sie tun?" Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Wollen sie es sich überlegen oder.." "Was?" "Sie sagten es wäre eigentlich nicht geplant und falls sie sich das noch überlegen wollen werde ich die Meldung an die Zentrale noch zurückhalten." "Nein nein. Werde ich nicht…." Sullivan nickt. "Ich verstehe. Sie werden auf dem RTW bleiben bis sie mit der Verwaltung gesprochen haben." Vic nickt, steht auf und geht.  
"Was wollte er denn?" Fragt Ben als sie das Büro verlässt. "Was? Ach nichts wichtiges. Er wollte nur wissen ob ich mir das mit 92 anders überlegt habe." Ben nickt. "Achso."  
Travis winkt sie in die Fahrzeughalle "Und, wie wär's?" "Er meldet es der Zentrale." "Natürlich… was hast du erwartet?" "Ich muss mit denen reden…." "Mit Frankel wahrscheinlich." Vic nickt. "Solang bin ich auf dem RTW." "Wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann sagst du es mir. Ja?" "Danke Trav!" Die Schicht vergeht ohne große Einsätze. Ein paar blaue Flecken aber nichts wildes.  
Sullivan ruft in der Zentrale an. Es klingelt. Dieses Telefonat hat er noch nie führen müssen. Sie sah so traurig aus. Hätte er ihr noch Zeit lassen sollen? Es fällt ihm schwer nicht einfach aufzulegen. "Seattle Firedepartment Zentrale Ricksbee, was kann ich für sie tun?" "Captain Sullivan, Station 19. Ich brauche für eine Firefighter einen Termin bei Batallionchief Frankel." "Okay. Um was geht es?" "Eine Schwangerschaft." "Und der Name ist?" "Hughes, Victoria." "Alles klar. Ich werde ihr einen Termin zu schicken!" "Danke" "Schönen Tag, Sir!" "Danke ihnen auch!" Seufzt er. Jetzt war es eh zu spät…..  
Victoria hat unterdessen einen Termin bei ihrer Gynäkologin ausgemacht. Dieser ist 2 Tage später angesetzt. 

"Hughes, Victoria?" Sie steht aus ihrem Stuhl auf und verlässt das Wartezimmer. "Okay. Wir machen zuerst einen Urintest, dann nehmen wir Blut ab, kontrollieren Blutdruck und Gewicht und dann schauen wir Mal mit dem Ultraschall. Okay?" Erklärt ihr die Ärztin nachdem Vic ihr gesagt hat warum sie hier ist. Vic nickt. "So die Laborergebnisse sehen alle sehr gut aus. Dann schaun wir Mal." Vic zieht sich hinter der Trennwand um und kommt zurück. Die Ärztin beginnt mit dem Ultraschall. "Und hier haben wir den kleinen Knopf. Entwicklung passt zur 8ten Woche. Hier sehen sie…." Vic hört ihr kaum zu. Da schlägt dieses kleine Herz. Dieses kleine Herz was ab jetzt ihr Leben bestimmen wird. Sie ist fasziniert. Schlagartig ändert sich ihre Stimmung. Sie würde dieses Kind bekommen und sie würde die beste alleinerziehende Mama der Welt werden! "So hier ist ihr Bild. Die Mädchen machen noch ihren Mutterpass und vereinbaren einen neuen Termin." "Danke." Sagt Vic und nimmt ihr Bild. Kurz muss sie lächeln. Mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde wird sie es schaffen. Optimismus macht sich breit. Sie würde Morgen mit ihnen sprechen. 

Am nächsten Morgen betritt Vic gut gelaunt die Wache. "Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?" Fragt Travis verwundert. "Nö. Warum?" "Weil du so gut gelaunt bist.." "Ich war gestern bei der Ärztin… und es war einfach faszinierend. Mit euch schaff ich das!" Sagt sie leise und lächelt ihn an. "Okay. Ich bin dabei!" "Danke Trav!" Sie gehen in die Küche. "Morgen zusammen!" "Morgen?" Fragt Maya mehr als dass sie es sagt. "Was ist los?" Fragt Andy. "Warum?" "Naja du bist so total gut drauf…. Also so richtig gut!" "Stimmt!" Meint Dean zwischen zwei Löffeln. Sie gießt sich einen Kaffee ein. Travis nimmt ihr die Tasse ab. "Danke." Sagt er und reicht ihr eine Tasse mit einem Teebeutel. "Was soll das?" Fragt Jack und deutet auf die Tassen. "Ich…. Ich muss mit euch reden." Sagt Vic und lehnt sich an die Kücheninsel. "Schieß los! Wie schlimm kann es schon sein?" Sagt Andy und lehnt sich an das Fenster zur Fahrzeughalle. "Warte ab!" Sagt Travis und setzt sich zu den anderen.


	5. Die Termine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie wird ihr Team reagieren?  
> Was ist mit dem Termin bei Frankel?

"Also… ich werde ein Kind bekommen." Sagt Vic und nippt an ihrem Tee. "In … ein ….paar Jahren?" Fragt Ben. "In ca 8 Monaten." "Was?" Fragt Maya. "Wie?" Kommentiert Jack "Naja wie sollte euch wohl hoffentlich klar sein…." Meint Vic schon fast lachend. "Moment. Moment. Ich komm Grad nicht mit!" Sagt Andy. "Du willst uns also sagen dass du schwanger bist?" "Genau!" Antwortet Vic schlicht. "Wow! Das sind wirklich Neuigkeiten!" Sagt Andy schockiert und setzt sich hin. "Und wer…?" Fragt Dean. "Stimmt. Wer ist der Vater? Ich meine du hast nichts von einem Freund erzählt!" Ergänzt Andy Travis grinst. "Das wüsste ich auch noch gerne!" "Es war ein One-Night-Stand." Sagt Vic knapp. Jack reißt die Augen auf. "Du machst… und dann…. Wow okay…" Sagt er. Eine Pause entsteht. "Will mir wirklich keiner Gratulieren?" Fragt Vic vorsichtig. "Ich brauche noch kurz." Sagt Andy. "Lass sie es erstmal verdauen, Vic." Sagt Travis und kommt zu ihr. "Ich gratuliere dir!" Er nimmt sie in den Arm und wirft einen Aufforderungen Blick in die Runde. "Ja! Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sagt Warren und drückt Vic. "Dankeschön" nach und nach tuen ihm die Anderen es gleich. "Wir sind natürlich immer für dich da, Vic!" Sagt Andy. "Danke. Das bedeutet mir viel." Erwidert Vic lächelnd. Sie widmen sich ihren Aufgaben.  
"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben!" Wirft Andy Maya an den Kopf. "Ich glaube wir müssen das jetzt einfach akzeptieren." "Aber das ist doch Wahnsinn!" "Was würdest du denn machen, wenn es dir passiert wäre?" Fragt Maya vorwurfsvoll. Andy schweigt. "Hättest du es abgetrieben? Nachdem was wir jeden Tag sehen?" "Nein, ich denke nicht." Antwortet sie. "Also, welche Wahl hat Vic denn? Sie kann sich jetzt darauf freuen oder zur Adoption frei geben." "Hast ja Recht." Sagt Andy kleinlaut. "Meinst du sie würde es dem Vater sagen wollen wenn sie die Möglichkeit hat?" "Wie meinst du das Andy?" "Naja Man könnte ja vielleicht schauen ob man ihn findet?" "Wie willst du das anstellen?" "Keine Ahnung…."  
Ben, Jack und Dean haben zur selben Zeit ein ähnliches Gespräch. "Wie konnte das nur passieren?" Meinte Dean "Unserer Vic…. Ich meine sie ist doch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen!" Sagt Jack schon fast sauer. "Naja… ich meine kennt ihr es nicht wenn man an manches nicht mehr denkt?" "Nicht wirklich." Sagt Dean und Jack meint "Wenn ich nicht dann hab ich immer nachgefragt. Glaub ich zumindest…" "Aha! Glaubst du! Bist du sicher dass nicht irgendwo Mini Jacks rumspringen?" "Naja, ich kann es nicht 100%ig ausschließen…." Sie fühlen sich schuldig Vic so verurteilt zu haben. Aber sie können es sich einfach nicht vorstellen. "Aber Mal ehrlich. Vic ist doch niemand der mit einem völlig fremden ins Bett hüpft und sich nicht schützt. So verantwortungslos ist sie einfach nicht. Irgendetwas stimmt doch da nicht." Sagt Ben "Vielleicht ist er ihr nicht fremd?" Meint Dean "Möglich, sie sagte One-Night-Stand. Das heißt ja nur dass sie keine Beziehung haben, nicht dass sie sich nicht kennen….." Betrachtet Jack die Situation genauer. "Ob er es weiß?" Fragt Ben. Die anderen beiden zucken mit den Schultern. 

Die nächsten Tage sind Recht ereignislos. Vic ist relativ häufig noch schlecht, sodass das Team mehrere zusätzliche Mülleimer aufgestellt hat und jeder immer eine Spucktüte griffbereit mit sich führt. Vic ist das zwar etwas unangenehm, aber sie nimmt die Unterstützung des Teams an.

Sie ist jetzt in der 10ten SSW und hat heute den Termin bei Frankel. "Soll ich wirklich nicht mitkommen?" Fragt Andy Vic. "Nein, danke Andy. Travis hat auch schon gefragt. Ich muss mich dran gewöhnen solche Dinge alleine zu machen und dann fang ich damit am besten gleich an." Antwortet Vic und lächelt Andy dankbar an. Sie macht sich fertig und fährt zur Zentrale. Es sind keine größeren Einsätze, sodass Lukas wahrscheinlich da sein wird. Hoffentlich kommt sie wieder raus ohne ihm über die Füße zu laufen.  
Er hasst Personalgespräche. Sie ist krank und er muss es übernehmen. Das ist immer so anstrengend und er hat immer Angst das er den Damen doch auf die Füße tritt. Deswegen soll Frankel ja auch die weiblichen Firefighter betreuen. Noch zwei Stück, dann hat er es geschafft. Endlich. "Schicken sie bitte die nächste herein." Sagt er zur Assistentin über das Telefon. Er schaut auf den Bogen in der Mappe. "Sie können eintreten." Bekommt Vic gesagt und sie steht auf, geht zur Tür und öffnet sie. "Guten Morgen Firefighter." Sagt er ohne aufzusehen. Vic schließt die Tür. Er sucht den Namen in der Mappe "Hughes! Hughes?" Er blickt auf und sieht sie überrascht an. "Morgen, Chief." Sagt Vic verlegen. "Sollte nicht Bataillonchief Frankel das Gespräch machen?" Fragt sie vorsichtig. "Sie ist krank. Bevor wir anfangen möchte ich sie natürlich darüber aufklären dass sie dieses Gespräch direkt vertagen können oder jederzeit abbrechen können. Falls sie das tun, bekommen sie einen neuen Termin bei Frankel." Vic nickt. "Möchten sie mit dem Gespräch beginnen?" Fragt er nochmals. Sie will es einfach nur hinter sich bringen und sie möchte vor allem nicht, dass er misstrauisch wird. "Ja, Sir." "Gut dann nehmen sie Platz." Er zeigt auf den Stuhl vor sich. "Wir sind heute hier um…" er sieht auf die Papiere. Na super jetzt darf er sein One-Night-Stand über ihre Schwangerschaft von einem anderen befragen. Es kann ja nun nicht mehr schlimmer werden. "Um über ihre Situation zu sprechen." Umschreibt er. Vic nickt. "OK. Ich denke Captain Sullivan hat sie bereits dem RTW zugeteilt?" "Ja, Sir." "Gut. Dies dient sowohl ihrer als auch unserer Sicherheit. Es ist ihnen ebenfalls untersagt zu fahren und Patienten eigenständig zu behandeln." Rattert er fast gelangweilt runter. "Was soll ich dann machen?" Pampt sie ihn an. Er kennt das ja schon von ihr und atmet durch. "Sie werden ihrem fahrenden Kollegen jederzeit über alles was sie am Patienten tun in Kenntnis setzen." Vic steht der Mund offen. "Wie gesagt das dient beiden Seiten" "Natürlich." Presst Vic hervor. "Wir müssen nun genauer auf die Schwangerschaft eingehen. Möchten sie das Gespräch beenden?" Fragt Ripley vorsorglich. Er wollte definitiv professionell bleiben. "Nein, Sir. Alles in Ordnung." "Wie sie wünschen. Sie sind aktuell in der?" "10te SSW." Sagt Vic. "Okay. Bis einschließlich 30 SSW dürfen sie auf dem RTW mitfahren. Danach werden wir sie auf Station 19 an den Empfang setzten. Wie immer gilt 2 Tage entschuldigt ohne Attest. Am dritten Tag benötigen wir eines vom Arzt. Soweit alles Verstanden?" Vic nickt. "Gut. Sie haben hier noch Travis Montgomery als Notfallkontakt angegeben." "Ja richtig." "Möchten sie das ändern?" "Warum?" Fragt Vic irritiert. "Ich dachte, sie wollen nun vielleicht den Kindsvater eingetragen haben." "Das passt schon so!" Sagt Vic leichtfertig. "Oh! Ich dachte. Ich war damals auf der Beerdigung seines Mannes, ich wusste nicht dass er…" "Was? Nein. Oh Gott. Nein!" Beschwichtigt Vic schnell. "Travis ist mein bester Freund." Ripley atmet erleichtert aus "Achso. Ich dachte… soll der Kindsvater zusätzlich informiert werden?" Fragt Ripley nochmal, da er total aus dem Konzept gekommen ist. "Ähm nein, der bekommt es schon mit, falls was sein sollte." Sagt Vic mit einem Schulterzucken. Ripley sieht verwirrt aus. "Sie müssen mit mir nicht darüber sprechen, Hughes." Gut, er hat es nicht kapiert. Ihr Mund ist manchmal einfach schneller als ihr Kopf. Denk Vic. "Naja wenn wir ehrlich sind schon irgendwie." "Sie können jederzeit abbrechen, Hughes. Ich bin da nicht böse drüber. Es geht mich schließlich nichts an." Rechtfertigt er sich. Wie planlos kann Mann den sein? Denkt sich Vic. "Na wenn DU meinst." Flüstert Vic unbeabsichtigt. "Bitte?" Jetzt ist er ganz verwirrt. "Ach nichts!" Sagt Vic. "Hughes möchten sie wechseln." "Nein, Sir." "Möchten sie etwas loswerden? Sie können offen mit mir sprechen." Vic schließt kurz die Augen und atmet tief ein und aus. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragt er besorgt. "Ja, Sir. Alles in Ordnung." "Möchten sie mir etwas sagen? Ist er Höherrangig? Sie wissen dass Beziehungen zwischen den Rängen Konfliktpotential bedeutet und nicht gerne gesehen werden" "Nein, Sir." "Hughes. Muss ich noch etwas wissen?" "Als Chief?" "Natürlich als Chief." Antwortet er verwirrt. Was soll er denn sonst sein? "Dann nicht. Nicht dass ich wüsste." Sagt Vic und lehnt sich entspannt nach hinten. "Hughes, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier irgendwas nicht stimmt. Was ist los?" Jetzt ist er wirklich besorgt. Sie benimmt sich so seltsam. Sie versucht wie immer zu sein und ihn herauszufordern, das merkt er aber es will ihr nicht Recht gelingen. Irgendetwas blockiert sie. Oder ob das an den Hormonen liegt? "Ich mache mir Sorgen, Hughes." Er sieht sie besorgt an. "Ich kann verstehen wenn sie nicht mit mir sprechen wollen, nachdem...." Er blickt unauffällig auf den Kalender. 10 SSW - 2 Wochen vor Eisprung. Also vor 8 Wochen geschwängert. Da war, laut Kalender, die Höhenretter Fortbildung gewesen. Er war mit einer Frau im Bett aufgewacht. Mit dieser Frau! Oh Gott. Ihm fällt es wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Oh Gott!" Geschockt schaut er Hughes an. "Du willst mir aber gerade nicht sagen, dass…" Vic sieht verlegen zu Boden. "Oh mein Gott." Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und schließt die Augen. Jetzt muss er durchatmen. Er lehnt sich nach hinten. "Sir, ihr nächster Termin wartet." Meldet sich seine Sekretärin durchs Telefon. Er drückt auf den Antwortknopf. "Ich brauche noch einen Moment." Er wendet sich Vic zu. "Sag mir dass das nicht wahr ist. Sag mir dass du scherzt, bitte!" Fleht er schon fast. "Tut mir leid…" Sagt Vic und verdrückt sich eine Träne. "Okay. Okay. Ich muss das kurz verarbeiten." Er rauft sich die Haare. "Und du bist sicher dass?" Vic nickt. Und das…" Sie nickt wieder. "Okay. Okay. Ich… ich hätte gedacht dass wir…." "Scheinbar nicht…" Sagt Vic trocken. "Scheinbar…." Wiederholt er. Oh Gott wie würde das aussehen. Die Presse würde sich darauf stürzen. Unverheiratet, deutlich jünger, Untergebene, One-Night-Stand und schwanger! Er kann seine Kündigung fertig machen. "Sir? Ihr Termin." Kommt es erneut aus dem Telefon. "Ich fürchte ich muss zum nächsten Termin. Können wir heute Abend reden?" Fragt er. "Ich hab Schicht." "Oh okay." Sagt er bedrückt "Morgen?" Fragt Vic. "Gerne. Ich rufe dich morgen an wenn ich hier fertig bin, okay?" "Okay". Sie verabschieden sich schnell voneinander und Vic geht.  
Sie muss zur Arbeit zurück gehen. "Vic alles okay?" Fragt Travis besorgt. "Ja alles okay." "Wie war es in der Zentrale?" "Gut. Das Gespräch war gut." "Okay...irgendetwas hast du aber." "Nichts wichtiges." Sie gehen in die Küche und treffen auf Maya und Andy. "Vic. Du sagtest es war ein One-Night-Stand. Wir wollen dir helfen ihn zu finden." "Was?" Fragt Vic irritiert. "Naja, wir dachten wenn wir ihn finden könntet ihr euch gemeinsam um das Kleine kümmern." Erklärt Maya "Das ist nicht nötig." Sagt Vic. "Meinst du nicht, das Kind will wissen wo es herkommt? Also ich wollte es wissen!" Sagt Andy. "Er weiß es." Sagt Vic mit Nachdruck. "Oh. Das wussten wir nicht. Entschuldige Vic." "Schon gut." "Und er will sich drücken?" Fragt Travis ungläubig. "Wer will sich drücken?" Fragt Ben als die Jungs hereinkommen. "Der Vater." Sagt Maya. "Was?" Fragt Dean. "Das ist ja unmöglich. Wenn der mir über den Weg läuft!" Sagt Jack "Leute! Leute! Stop!" Unterbricht Vic. "Er weiß es erst seit heute. Ich werde mit ihm in Ruhe reden." Die anderen sehen sie irritiert an. "Ich kläre das! Es ist meine Sachen!" Sagt sie und geht. "Was ist ihr denn über die Leber gelaufen?" fragt Dean "Ich glaube das Gespräch mit ihm ist heute nicht so gut gelaufen." Kombiniert Ben. "Sie tut mir wirklich leid." Meint Andy. "Ich sehe Mal nach ihr."  
Und schon ist Travis aus der Küche. "Vic?" Sie sitzt auf dem Bett und wischt sich die Tränen weg. "Vic. Du hast es ihm heute gesagt?" Sie nickt. "Ist nicht so gut gelaufen?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Was hat er gesagt?" "Ob ich Scherze, hat er gefragt." "Oh, Vic es tut mir leid." Travis nimmt sie ihn den Arm. Es tut gut aber Vic wäre es lieber es wäre Lukas, der sie in den Arm nimmt. Ob das die Hormone sind? Bestimmt. Der Rest des Tages verläuft ereignislos. Sie gehen früh zu Bett. 

Am nächsten Morgen steht Frühstück schon auf dem Tisch als Vic aufsteht. "Morgen!" "Morgen, Vic." "Warum seid ihr alle schon wach?" Fragt sie . "Wir wollten ein schönes Frühstück machen um dich etwas aufzumuntern." Gesteht Andy. "Das ist lieb von euch!" Sagt Vic und beginnt zu essen. "Du erzählst uns doch morgen von eurem Gespräch, oder?" Fragt Travis. "Ach daher weht der Wind?!" Lacht Vic. "Natürlich erzähle ich euch wie's gelaufen ist." Vic kann es kaum erwarten mit ihm zu reden. Sie hofft, dass er sich etwas beruhigt hat. Pünktlich verlässt Vic die Station.  
Als Vic zu Hause ankommt wäscht sie die Wäsche und hängt sie auf. Sie muss auch wieder einkaufen. Wie sie den Haushalt hasst. Sie macht sich auf den Weg und ist schneller zu Hause als sie gedacht hat. Nun kann Sie sich entspannt zurücklehnen.  
Ihr Telefon klingelt. Unbekannte Nummer "Hughes?" Meldet sie sich. "Hi, ich bin es!" Meldet sich Lukas. "Hi!" "Ich… kann ich vorbei kommen?" Fragt er schüchtern. "Natürlich. Meine Wohnung ist." "Ich weiß. Ich war so frei und hab mir die Adresse notiert." Sagt er "Okay. Dann bis gleich!" Antwortet Vic es dauert nur ein Paar Minuten bis es klingelt.  
Vic geht zur Tür und öffnet sie.


	6. Du bist also schwanger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was ist mit Ripley? Wie wird das Gespräch verlaufen?

Lukas steht vor ihr. Eine Hand wuschelt durch seine Haare, die andere hält einen Teddy in der Hand. Er muss direkt von der Arbeit gekommen sein. Er trägt noch seine Uniform. "Hi" "Hi. Ich dachte…." Er reicht ihr den Teddy. Vic schmunzelt. "Komm doch erstmal rein." Sagt sie und geht in die Küche vor. Lukas folgt ihr. In der Küche angekommen zieht er die Jacke aus und legt sie auf einen Stuhl. "Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Fragt Vic. "Ein Wasser bitte." Vic schenkt ihm ein Glas aus. "Setz dich doch." Sagt sie. Lukas setzt sich. Vic gießt sich einen Kaffee ein. "Du auch?" Will sie wissen. "Ich will mich nicht einmischen, aber… Solltest du? Ich meine ich weiß nicht…." "Du hast wohl Recht." Seufzt Vic resigniert und stellt ihm die Tasse hin und macht sich selbst einen Tee. Dann setzt sich sich zu Lukas. "Du bist also schwanger." Fasst er zusammen. Vic muss lachen. Er sieht sie irritiert an. "Ja bin ich wohl." "Vic. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." Meint er resigniert. "Ich stehe zu dir und ich stehe zu dem Kind. Ich werde für euch da sein, wenn du das Kind bekommen möchtest und mich teilhaben lässt." Vic lächelt ihn an. "Das musst du nicht. Ich weiß dass es nicht gut aussieht und ich kann verstehen wenn du es nicht möchtest." Sagt Vic "Was? Ja, ich weiß dass wir Probleme bekommen werden und ich weiß dass sich die Presse darauf stürzen wird. Aber…. Ich wollte schon immer Kinder. Es ist zwar etwas unkonventionell aber ich… ich freu mich irgendwie drauf." Vic lächelt ihn an. "Danke Lukas." "Ich werde immer für euch da sein!" Verspricht er. Vic schmilzt fast dahin. Sie versteht plötzlich wie es zu der Nacht gekommen sein muss. "Komm, lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Es ist dort etwas gemütlicher. Ich würde gerne die Beine hochlegen." Er nickt. Im Wohnzimmer öffnet er seine Krawatte und den obersten Hemdknopf, bevor er sich auf die Couch setzt. Vic setzt sich neben ihn und und legt die Beine neben sich. Er legt einen Arm um sie und sie kuschelt sich an ihn. "Danke Lukas." Sagt sie und schläft friedlich ein. Er blickt lächelnd auf sie hinunter. Er mag sie und er wird sie und das Kind definitiv nicht hängen lassen. Er hebt sie hoch und trägt sie ins Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig legt er sie aufs Bett und deckt sie zu. Er schaut auf die Uhr. Es ist fast 7. Er sollte etwas Essbares besorgen.  
Er geht in die Küche und studiert den Kühlschrank. Sein Blick fällt auf Hackfleisch. Zwiebeln, Lasagneblättern und Tomatensauce findet er im Schrank. Schnell hat er alles verarbeitet und schiebt sie in den Ofen. Kurz bevor die Lasagne fertig ist wacht Vic auf. Warum ist sie im Bett? Wo ist Lukas? Was riecht hier so gut? Vic steht auf und läuft in die Küche. Irritiert bleibt sie stehen. Lukas steht in Uniform in der Küche. Der Tisch ist gedeckt und er hat die Topflappen in der Hand um die Lasagne aus dem Ofen zu holen. "Du bist ja wach!" Sagt er beiläufig. "Was machst du da?" "Ich koche." Sagt er einfach. "Ich komm Grad nicht mit." "Du hast geschlafen. Ich dachte ich sollte dafür sorgen dass ihr zwei nicht verhungert und habe gekocht." "Okay. Es wird klarer." Lacht Vic und setzt sich an den Tisch. Lukas serviert die Lasagne. "Wow ist die gut! Ich wusste gar nicht dass du so gut kochen kannst! Eigentlich weiß ich gar nichts über dich." Fällt ihr auf. "Dito" sie schweigen wieder. "Sollen wir vielleicht erstmal über das Kleine reden, bevor wir über uns reden?" Fragt Lukas. Vic nickt. "Gerne." "Du bist jetzt also fast Ende erstes Trimester." Sie nickt und isst weiter. Ihm fällt es schwer. Aber er muss sie fragen, er muss es wissen. "Hättest…" Beginnt er "Wenn Frankel da gewesen wäre statt mir, hättest du es mir irgendwann gesagt?" Fragt er. Wissend dass ihm die Antwort wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen würde. "Wahrscheinlich nicht." Gesteht sie. Lukas nickte traurig. Er hat es sich schon gedacht aber es zu hören tut deutlich mehr weh als er gedacht hat. "Willst du dass ich zu den Terminen mitkomme?" "Möchtest du mit?" "Schon. Aber ich weiß nicht ob es jetzt am Anfang gut ist wenn ich mitkommen bzw ob die Termine immer zu meinem Arbeitsplan passen." Vic nickt "Du hast Recht. Zumindest solange bis wir alles geklärt haben solltest du wahrscheinlich besser nicht mitkommen." "Aber du informierst mich?" "Natürlich." "Wie sieht es mit der Geburt aus? Gibst du mir Bescheid wenn es losgeht, oder erst wenn...?" Er bricht ab. "Ich wollte Travis mitnehmen. Und dir dann Bescheid geben." Sagt Vic. Lukas nickt traurig. Aber er kann sie verstehen. Er ist schließlich immer noch ihr Boss. "Und wenn das Kind da ist? Wie sollen wir das dann machen?" "Keine Ahnung. Soweit habe ich noch nicht gedacht." Gesteht sie. "Ich denke das müssen wir jetzt noch nicht entschieden." "Müssen wir es der Personalabteilung melden?" "Definitiv! Es wird eh interessant." "Wie meinst du das?" Fragt Vic. "Naja. Ich bin der Chief. Hab die wichtigste Regel gebrochen und dazu ein Kind gezeugt. Im schlimmsten Fall muss ich zurücktreten." "Was? Nein! Das kommt auf gar keinen Fall in Frage!" "Vic. Wir haben keine Wahl!" "Ich möchte aber nicht dass du deinen Job verlierst." "Diese Entscheidung liegt nicht bei uns." "Können wir gar nichts tun?" "Ich würde sagen wir lernen uns erstmal besser kennen und ich rede mit meinem Anwalt, ob er eine Lücke findet." "Okay. Machen wir es so." Sie räumen die Küche auf und Lukas verabschiedet sich.  
Es war gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Trotzdem war das größte Problem noch nicht aus der Welt geschaffen. Im Gegenteil es war größer geworden als sie gedacht hätte. Sie will nicht dass er für sie den Job verliert. Beziehungsweise für ihr Kind. Sie hofft dass es eine Lösung gibt. Aber jetzt ist sie zu müde um weiter zu grübeln. Sie macht sich bettfertig und geht schlafen.  
Lukas fährt nach Hause. Er hat dringend Gesprächsbedarf aber er hat eigentlich niemanden mit dem er wirklich sprechen kann. Außer seiner Schwester Jennifer. Aber sie würde das Problem mit dem Department nicht verstehen. Für sie wäre es einfach nur toll Tante zu werden. Es ist das erste Mal seit Jahren dass er sich so fühlt. Er ist einsam. Elendig einsam. Er seufzt und ruft seinen Anwalt an. Erwartungsgemäß ist keiner mehr im Büro aber er hinterlässt eine Nachricht, dass er ihn Morgen zurückrufen soll. Dann gießt er sich einen Whisky ein. Er trinkt ihn schnell aus. Normalerweise genießt er ihn aber heute kann er es nicht. Zu viel geht ihm durch den Kopf. Er beschließt schlafen zu gehen und fällt in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wacht sie gerädert auf. Ihr geht es nicht gut aber sie muss aufstehen. Sie hat schließlich Schicht. Also quält sie sich aus dem Bett und schlürft in die Küche. Es riecht immernoch nach Lasagne und Vic muss lächeln. Er ist so liebevoll zu ihr gewesen obwohl sie sich eigentlich gar nicht kennen. Sie muss daran denken dass er als Vater bestimmt genauso wenn nicht sogar fürsorglicher sein wird, was sie wieder zum Lächeln bringt.  
Er wacht vom Telefonklingeln auf. "Ripley?" Stöhnt er erschöpft ins Telefon. "Hallo Lukas, hier ist Theo. Rufe ich ungelegen an?" Meldet sich sein Anwalt. "Nein, nein. Ich bin gestern nur spät ins Bett gekommen. Tut mir leid, Theo" "Du klangst auf dem AB ziemlich gestresst und verzweifelt. Was ist los?" "Du musst mir helfen Theo. Ich hab vor ein paar Wochen einen schweren Fehler gemacht und das hat sich hochgeschaukelt." "Ich will es auf jeden Fall versuchen. Erzähl mir was du angestellt hast." Lukas kratzt sich am Kopf. "Es ist schwerer als ich erwartet hätte." Gesteht er. "Wie schlimm kann es schon sein Lukas. Du wirst wohl keine dritte Scheidung von mir verlangen oder?" Versucht Theo die Stimmung aufzulockern. Lukas atmet hörbar aus. "Okay. Ich war auf einer Fortbildung und betrunken. Am nächsten Morgen bin ich mit einer Angestellten aufgewacht." "Okay. Das ist zwar nicht gut aber das ist machbar." Antwortet sein Anwalt. "Es…. Es geht noch weiter." gesteht Lukas. "Okay. Ich höre?" Fordert Theo ihn auf weiter zu sprechen. "Ich habe vor 2 Tagen erfahren dass diese Nacht Früchte getragen hat." Er hört wie Theo die Luft anhält und sie dann laut ablässt bevor er nachfragt. "Du hast sie also?" "Ja." Antwortet Lukas knapp. "Okay. Okay. Das ist….. wow Lukas….. ich hätte mit vielem bei dir gerechnet. Aber nicht damit!" "Glaub mir, ich auch nicht." "Puuuh. Okay. Und was genau erwartest du nun von mir?" "Du kennst die Department Regeln." "Du meinst die Beziehung Klauseln?" "Ja, genau die. Gibt es da irgendein Schlupfloch?" "Das muss ich nachschlagen. Also geht es um euren beruflichen Aspekt, nicht um den privaten?" "Ja. Mir wäre es lieb, wenn es so wenig wie möglich Konsequenzen für uns beide hat. Ich bin zwar bereit mein Department zu wechseln oder im Notfall mich auch ganz zurückzuziehen aber wenn man es vermeiden kann, wäre es mir Recht." "Okay und sie hat welchen Rang?" "Sie ist Firefighter. Theo du sollst sie genauso schützen und unterstützen wie mich!" "Das ist sehr nobel von dir Lukas. Ich muss dir aber eine Frage stellen, bevor du eventuell berufliche Konsequenzen ziehst. Bist du dir sicher, dass das Kind von dir ist?" "Ja bin ich. Es war zwar nur eine Nacht aber es passt vom Zeitraum perfekt und ihre Reaktion war eindeutig. Da war kein anderer." "Du solltest trotzdem einen Vaterschaftstest machen lassen, sobald das Kind da ist." "Wenn du meinst." "Definitiv! Das ist meine Bedingung." "Okay. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen." "Gut. Dann mach ich mich an die Arbeit. Ich werde aber ein paar Tage brauchen. Bis dahin haltet bitte die Füße still. Kein Geständnis an niemanden. Auch nicht zur Personalabteilung!" "Okay. Ich werde es beherzigen." "Okay. Mach's gut Lukas. Ich melde mich." Sagt Theo und legt auf. Lukas ist erleichtert es hinter sich zu haben, aber er weiß auch das Theo der leichte Part war. 

*Guten Morgen, ich hoffe euch geht es gut. Mein Anwalt ist eingeschaltet. Er meldet sich, wenn er Ergebnisse hat. Solange sollen wir es für uns behalten. Habt einen schönen Tag und bleibt gesund. Liebe Grüße Lukas* 

Tippt er ins Handy und schickt die Textnachricht ab.  
Ihr Handy klingelt. Schnell sieht sie nach und ist vom Inhalt der Nachricht erleichtert und zugleich verzückt. Er ist ihr gegenüber so lieb. Auch zweifelt er nicht an ihr und unterstützt sie bedingungslos. Das schätzt sie sehr. Schnell antwortet sie

*Guten Morgen. Uns geht's gut. Danke für die Info und deine Mühe. Hab du auch einen guten Tag. Liebe Grüße Vic und Krümel. PS ich hab noch was für dich.*

Sie sendet die Nachricht und schickt das Ultraschallbild direkt hinterher. Es war zwar noch nicht viel zu erkennen aber sie findet er soll es trotzdem haben.  
Als sein Handy klingelt ist er gerade unter der Dusche. Schnell trocknet er sich ab und liest ihre Nachricht. Dann schaut er sich das Bild an und sein Herz macht einen kleinen Hüpfer. Es ist winzig und nicht viel zu erkennen aber das würde sein Baby werden. Er freut sich riesig darüber dass Vic ihn an der Schwangerschaft teilhaben lässt.  
Sie ist schnell geduscht und angezogen als sie auf dem Weg zur Wache eine Nachricht bekommt. 

*Danke für das Bild. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut. Und danke dass ich an der Schwangerschaft teilhaben darf. Das ist nicht selbstverständlich und ich freue mich riesig darüber und auf unser kleines. Fühl dich gedrückt* 

Vic kann nicht anders als gute Laune zu haben. Sie kommt an der Station an und geht sich umziehen. "Guten Morgen!" Ruft sie gut gelaunt in die Trainingszone und verschwindet in der Küche. "Morgen!" Sagt sie hier wieder. Dean und Ben kommen verschwitzt und irritiert aus dem Trainingsraum und gehen in die Küche. "Du bist so gut drauf!" Stellt Andy fest. "Hm. Möglich." Meint Vic und zuckt mit den Schultern. "War euer Gespräch so gut?" Fragt Maya. "Möglicherweise." Sagt Vic wieder. Die anderen sehen sich verwirrt und angestachelt an. Sie setzen sich zu Vic an den Tisch und sehen sie erwartungsvoll an, während diese ihr Frühstück verspeist. "Was ist?" Fragt Vic lachend. "Wir wollen Infos!" Besteht Travis. "Was wollt ihr denn wissen? Es lief ganz gut." Meint Vic und hofft es damit hinter sich zu haben. "Das heißt?" Bohrt Jack nach. "Das er sich um das Kind kümmern will." Antwortet Vic nebensächlich. "Wow! Das ist toll!" Reagiert Ben überrascht. "Ja." Sagt Vic schlicht. "Irgendwas stört mich aber daran!" Meldet sich Trevis zu Wort. "Wenn du meinst?!" Stimmt ihm Vic zu. "Wer ist denn nun der Vater?" Fragt Andy. "Das geht euch nun wirklich nichts an!" Sperrt Vic. "Och komm schon!" "Irgendwann erfahren wir es eh…" Drängen die anderen. "Irgendwann…. Ja!" Grinst Vic und verlässt die Küche.  
"Wer ist der Kerl?" "Warum sagt sie es uns nicht?" Rätseln die anderen. "Habt ihr eigentlich Mal zurück gerechnet was den Zeugungsbereich betrifft?" Fragt Travis die anderen. Sie schütteln den Kopf. "Die Fobi…." Weiter kommt er nicht. "Was? Du meinst einer aus dem Department?" Travis nickt. "Es würde perfekt passen. Sowohl zeitlich als auch dass sie uns den Namen verheimlicht." Erklärt er. "Du hast Recht! Oh mein Gott!" Meint Maya. Sie diskutieren noch eine Weile weiter, bevor sie sich an die Aufgaben wagen.


	7. Erzähl mir was von dir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was findet Theo heraus?  
> Wie sind die nächsten Arzttermine?  
> Winkende Freunde?

Es vergehen zwei weitere Wochen. Vic ist mit Travis die meiste Zeit auf dem RTW. In Ausnahmefällen hilft sie mit der Kettensäge oder rollt Schlauchleitungen aus.  
Heute trifft sie sich nach der Arbeit mit Lukas. Er hat Informationen von seinem Anwalt. "Hi." "Hi" begrüßen sie sich und Vic lässt ihn eintreten. Sie mag es wenn er in Uniform kommt. Sie steht ihm. "Wasser, Kaffee?" Fragt sie als sie ihm in die Küche folgt. Er geht hier mittlerweile so selbstverständlich durch die Wohnung, als ob es seine eigene wäre. In den letzten zwei Wochen ist er regelmäßig gekommen um nach seinen zwei zu schauen. Er genießt es bei ihr zu sein und dass er sich um sie kümmern kann und darf. "Ich mach schon. Was willst du?" Meint er und macht sich an den Küchenschränken zu schaffen. "Pfefferminztee, bitte." Antwortet Vic und sieht ihm zu. Sie muss zugeben dass er gut in seiner Uniform aussieht. Sehr gut. Sie entdeckt eine leichte Schwärmerei. "Was hat dein Anwalt herausgefunden?" Fragt Vic als sie an ihrem Tee nippt. "Generell ist es erstmal zulässig Beziehungen einzuschränken. Aber so wie es in den Departments Regeln steht ist es nicht zulässig. Sie Untersagen Liebesbeziehungen zwischen den Rängen. Unter den Rängen und Ehen generell sind aber erlaubt. Das ist so nicht rechtens und wir könnten dagegen klagen, da Ehepaare hier bevorzugt werden. One-Night-Stants werden gar nicht geklärt. Eine generelle Meldepflicht ist ebenso nicht zulässig." "Das bedeutet für uns?" "Wir haben drei Möglichkeiten. Wir könnten es einfach für uns behalten. Was aber schwierig wird, wenn wir uns gemeinsam um unser Kind kümmern." "Stimmt!" Gibt Vic zu. Er hat unser Kind gesagt! Er trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. "Wir könnten heiraten!" Vic verschluckt sich und beginnt zu husten. "Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht…" "Schon gut. Und Option 3?" "Wir machen es öffentlich, warten was das Departement sagt und klagen im Zweifelsfall, da es ja keine Beziehung war." Vic überlegt. "Wie stehen da unsere Chancen zu gewinnen und was bedeutet das für meine Zukunft im Department?" "Das steht auf einem anderen Zettel." Gibt Lukas resigniert zu. "Unsere Chance steht nicht schlecht. Vielleicht 80/20 dass wir gewinnen. Aber was deine Karrierechancen angeht…." Vic nickt resigniert. "Was könnte uns vom Department aus drohen?" Fragt Vic. "Dir nicht viel. Eine Suspendierung. Sie können dich nicht degradieren und sie werden dich nicht feuern." "Und dir?" Lukas seufzt "Theoretisch alles möglich. Beginn bei Suspendierung über Degradierung bis hin zur Kündigung. Je nachdem wie es die Öffentlichkeit sieht." "Warum ist es bei dir anders?" "Weil ich der Ranghöhere bin und ich, laut Department Regeln, die Nacht hätte unverzüglich melden müssen." "Und was machen wir nun?" Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich bin bereit zurückzustellen. Ich habe alles erreicht was ich wollte. Natürlich würde ich gerne noch länger Chief sein aber ich bin bereit meinen Job aufzugeben." Sagt er. Vic kann nicht glauben was er sagt. "Nein! Nein dass will ich nicht!" Sagt Vic und schaut ihn an. Sie gehen ins Wohnzimmer und setzen sich auf die Couch. "Wie gesagt für One-Night-Stants gibt es keine Regeln. Wir könnten es auch einfach drauf ankommen lassen." Schlug er vor. "Ach ich weiß nicht!" Sagt sie und lehnt sich an ihn. Es fühlt sich so richtig an, hier mit ihm zu sitzen. "Erzähl mir was von dir!" Fordert sie ihn auf. "Was willst du denn wissen?" "Alles!" Sagt Vic. Lukas sieht sie irritiert an, obwohl er nur ihren Hinterkopf sieht. "Okay. Ich habe mit meinen Eltern und meiner Schwester Jen in Australien gelebt bis ich zwölf war. Dann sind wir in die USA gezogen. Jen war da gerade 4. Wir haben in einem schönen Haus mit großem Garten gelebt. Als ich auf dem College war starben meine Eltern bei einem Feuer. Jen war über Nacht bei einer Freundin und wurde deshalb nicht verletzt. Ich hab sie dann weiter aufgezogen. Aber dieses Ereignis hat uns nicht nur näher zusammengeschweißt sondern mir auch gezeigt dass ich Menschen helfen will und sie retten und schützen. Und so bin ich dort gelandet wo ich jetzt bin." Schließt er seine Erzählung ab. "Und privat?" "Jetzt forderst du aber!" Lacht Lukas und beginnt. "Ich war zwei Mal verheiratet. Bin zwei Mal geschieden, keine Kinder beziehungsweise jetzt ein Kind." Sagt er und lacht. "Und was ist mit dir?" Fragt er Vic. "Meine Eltern haben ein eigenes Lokal und arbeiten eigentlich immer. Mein Oma hat mich praktisch aufgezogen. Sie starb als ich 19 war an Demenz. Das führte zum Streit und ich habe seitdem nichts mehr von meinen Eltern gehört. Ich löste alles auf und wollte nach LA. Ich blieb hier hängen und machte die Ausbildung. Keine Geschwister, Ex-männer." Erklärt sie. Lukas drückt sie an sich. Seine Geschichte war nicht schön. Aber ihre war schlimmer. Er hat Jen, er hatte zwei Mal geheiratet. Vic war allein. Sie hat nur sich und ihr Team. "Jetzt hast du eine Familie." Meint er tröstend "Ja. 19 unterstützt mich bei allem." "Du hast auch unser Kind und …. Mich. Wenn du das möchtest." Meint er sanft und küsst sie auf die Haare. Vic muss sich eine Träne verkneifen. Es ist schön jemanden zu haben mit dem man sprechen kann. "Erzähl mir was, was niemand über den Chief weiß." Fordert sie. Er überlegt. "Vor unserer Nacht,..... war ich lange nicht mehr in Gesellschaft." Sagt er mit einer Mischung aus Peinlichkeit und Sehnsucht. "Was ist lange?" "2 Jahre." Gesteht er und Vic schluckt. Sie ist auch niemand der sich wöchentlich flachlegen lässt aber 2 Jahre ist schon lang…. Sie schläft an ihn gekuschelt ein. "Vic?" Versucht er sie vorsichtig zu wecken. "Vic?" "Hmmm!" Brummt sie nur. "Vic, es ist spät du solltest ins Bett!" "Hmmmm?" Sie kommt langsam zu sich. "Es tut mir leid dass ich dich wecke aber es ist gleich 12. Du solltest ins Bett." "Okay!" Gähnt sie und stampft Richtung Schlafzimmer. "Kommst du?" Fragt sie verschlafen, ohne wirklich darüber nach zu denken was sie gesagt hat. "Ich sollte gehen!" Vic ist bereits umgezogen als er mit aufräumen fertig ist. Er kommt ins Schlafzimmer und verabschiedet sich. "Schlaf gut. Wir hören morgen voneinander?" "Okay." Meint Vic schmollende da sie nun doch alleine im Bett liegt. "Sag mir bitte bescheid was die Ärztin gesagt hat. Okay?" "Okay" gähnt sie und kuschelt sich ein. "Träum schön" flüstert er und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Haaransatz. Sie liebt seine Zärtlichkeit und seine Fürsorge. Noch bevor er die Wohnung verlassen hat, ist sie eingeschlafen.  
Lukas fährt nach Hause. Er vermisst Sully, seinen eigentlich besten Freund, mit dem er seit Jahren im Klinsch liegt. Im Radio hört er ein Lied. 

All of these lines across my face. Tell you the story of who I am. So many stories of where I've been And how I got to where I am. But these stories don't mean anything,  
When you've got no one to tell them to.  
It's true...I was made for you. I climbed across the mountain tops, Swam all across the ocean blue. I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules, But baby I broke them all for you. Because even when I was flat broke, You made me feel like a million bucks. Yeah you do and I was made for you. You see the smile that's on my mouth, Is hiding the words that don't come out. And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed, They don't know my head is a mess. No, they don't know who I really am And they don't know what I've been through like you do. And I was made for you… All of these lines across my face, Tell you the story of who I am. So many stories of where I've been And how I got to where I am. But these stories don't mean anything, When you've got no one to tell them to. It's true...I was made for you.

Es kann nicht besser passen denkt er sich, bevor er ins Haus geht. Er macht sich bettfertig und geht schlafen.

Vic hat am nächsten Tag einen Arzttermin. Sie hat gehofft dass Lukas mitkommen würde aber erstens ist noch nicht alles geklärt und zweitens hat er eine wichtige Besprechung, die nicht verschoben werden kann.  
Er sitzt mit Frankel und einigen anderen Führungskräften zusammen und sie besprechen das nächste Jahr und welche Stellen mit wem besetzt werden solle. Lukas Handy piept und aus Gewohnheit schaut er drauf. Normalerweise bekommt er nur dienstliche Benachrichtigungen, sodass es egal wäre ob einer der anderen es mitbekommt. Aber diese war von Vic. 

*Guten Morgen. Alles okay. Sie ist sehr zufrieden. Sehen uns morgen. Anbei neues Bild. Liebe Grüße*

Lukas kann nicht anders als kurz zu lächeln. "Chief?" Fordert Frankel ihn auf. "Chief? Ist alles in Ordnung?" "Was?" Sie hat ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Entschuldigung. Ich dachte es sei geschäftlich." Antwortet er und steckt sein Handy wieder weg. Sie schaut ihn fragend an aber er führt das Gespräch weiter.  
Vic bekommt am Nachmittag eine Textnachricht. 

*Hi. Ich hoffe ihr habt gut geschlafen. Danke für die Info. Sieht schon fast wie ein kleiner Mensch aus. Ich freue mich, dass alles okay ist. Hab einen schönen Tag. Liebe Grüße. Bis morgen.*

"Morgen ist die Unterweisung der Officer." beginnt Andy als sie sich bettfertig machen. "Wird Ryan auch da sein?" Fragt Maya interessiert. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich hoffe nicht…" "Wo steht ihr gerade?" Klingt sich Vic ein "Keine Ahnung." Seufzt Andy und schließt ihren Spinnt. "Gute Nacht!" Sagt sie und geht ins Bett. "Na dass kann morgen lustig werden." Meint Maya zu Vic und die beiden gehen ebenfalls zu Bett.

Morgens stehen sie in der Küche und unterhalten sich über Deans Geburtstag und die Überraschungsparty. Vic kann ihren Mund nicht halten und gratuliert Dean, als Chief Ripley reinkommt. "Morgen zusammen." Vic hat den Mund voll und antwortet trotzdem "Morgen, Chief" "Glückwunsch Miller!" "Danke, Sir" sagt Dean peinlich berührt. "Ich suche Kapitän Sullivan." "Wahrscheinlich im Büro." "Ah ich dachte…." und er blickt in die Runde. "Er isst nicht mit uns!" "Nein?" "Nein, Sir!" beendet Andy das Gespräch. Ripley verlässt die Küche. Nach und nach gehen die anderen auch.  
Vic und Travis sprechen über Schärfe in Beziehungen, als sie in die Halle runtergehen. Dort treffen sie auf die Officer, das restliche Team und Chief Ripley.  
Der Chief nickt Vic kurz zu, was Andy auffällt. "Hat er dir grade zugenickt?" "Das machen Menschen traditionell um sich zu begrüßen." Antwortet Vic, wobei sie versucht sachlich zu sein. "Ich wusste nicht dass ihr Freunde geworden seit. Der Tag steckt wohl voller Überraschungen" "Naja. Seitdem Therapieabend an dem ich mit Travis teilgenommen habe… wusstest du dass er privat Pullover trägt? Er ist privat ganz anders" Lenkt Vic das Gespräch um. "Ich hätte ihn nicht für einen Sweatshirt Menschen gehalten, eher für einen Anzugsmann. Meinst du er ist gekommen um mit Sullivan über das Meeting zu reden?" Das Gespräch verstummt, als Sullivan Maya zurechtweist.  
Nach der Übung geht Vic in die Küche um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Lukas Ripley steht am Tresen und trinkt an seinem Kaffee.  
"Hi, Chief." "Es ist heute nicht sein Tag." "Ähm, was?" " Kapitän Sullivan, es ist heute ein schwerer Tag für ihn." "Ist jetzt keine große Überraschung nach seinem Auftritt bei der Übung. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie unsere Station gerne besuchen." "Em ja, nein. Also es ist mein Job die verschiedenen Stationen regelmäßig zu besuchen. Das mag ich so an meinem Job." "Ah. natürlich." "Aber ich mag die 19, jetzt. Ich mag das Klima, die Menschen." Sie sehen sich in die Augen und Vic dreht sich zur Seite weg. "Scharf" Rutscht es ihr raus. Bisher haben sie sich fast nur freundschaftlich unterhalten. Vic ist gerade erst klar geworden wie gut er eigentlich aussieht. "Was?" Fragt Ripley. "Was? Ich war grad. Was haben sie gesagt?" Fragt Vic zurück. "Ich hab nichts gesagt." Meint Lukas. "Ich auch nicht." "Nein?" Fragt er nach. "Nein." Beide erröten leicht. "Okay" "Okay" "Em wir machen nach der Schicht noch ein Geburtstagskuchen Essen für Dean auf dem Dach…. wenn Sie wollen" "Ja, ja gerne."  
Nach der Schicht treffen sich alle auf dem Dach. Victoria schneidet den Kuchen. Lukas steht neben ihr. "Geben Sie auf?" "Oh, okay, ich wäre froh wenn ich…." "Sie dachten wir laden sie ein und sie müssen nicht arbeiten? Jeder muss für seinen Kuchen etwas tun." Antwortet Vic im Scherz. "Gern. Ich sagte doch." Ripley verstummt. Er sieht Vics grinsen und reicht die Teller an die Teammitglieder. Sie essen den Kuchen und unterhalten sich über die Wette mit der Offizierin und der Telefonnummer. "Hey Gibson. Ich hab ihre Nummer!" Flötet Maya und winkt mit einem Zettel. Jack wedelt ebenfalls. Das Team lacht. "Okay. Doppelt oder nix. Wir erweitern die Wette. Wer zuerst ein Date hat. Chief, steigen sie mit ein?" Fragt Vic und sie diskutieren noch ein wenig weiter.  
Victoria und Lukas räumen zum Schluss auf dem Dach auf. "Sagen Sie bitte was. irgendwas. Sie essen schweigend Kuchen, Sie räumen schweigend auf. Ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit alleine reden. So sie sind dran." "Okay, scharf?" "Okay, sie machen sich über mich lustig." "Es war lustig weil es nicht zum Kontext passte und.. an was denken Sie jetzt?" "Ich denke über viele Sachen nach. Jetzt gerade denke ich über eine schlechte Idee nach." "Und zwar?" "Ich wollte nach der Schicht noch einen Kaffee trinken gehen. Ich mag es in Gesellschaft zu sein. Sie könnten die Gesellschaft sein." Ripley schweigt. "Ich sagte doch es ist ne schlechte Idee." "Sie wollen mich einladen?" "Ich sagte ja, dass es…" "Es ist doch nur ein Kaffee!" "Ja klar, nur ein Kaffee." "Nur ein Kaffee". Sie haben sich zwar schon öfters wegen des Kleinen privat getroffen, aber irgendwas war heute anders. Da war eine Spannung zwischen ihnen, die für beide neu war.  
Die zwei machen sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Kaffee. Wegen Umbau geschlossen. "Warum haben die Zu? Ich meine…" "Ja, keiner denkt an uns, die nach ner 24er Schicht n Kaffee brauchen." Vervollständigt Vic Lukas Satz. "Es gibt ein Frühstückskaffee zwei Ecken weiter. Wir könnten Bagels essen oder so." "Ja etwas essen…" "Ich meine es geht ja ums zusammensein und erzählen." "Ja erzählen ist gut." "Also sitzen und erzählen könnten wir auch wieder bei mir…… also meine Wohnung ist ja gleich da…." "Äh.." "Oder meinst du es ist eine schlechte Idee?" Fragt Vic nach. Sie setzen ihren Weg zu Vics Wohnung schnell fort und im Aufzug nach oben kommt Ripley ihr etwas näher. Nachdem Vic die Tür aufgeschlossen hat, gibt es für beide kein Halten mehr. Schon im Flur beginnen Sie sich ihrer Kleider zu entledigen, Vic knöpft sein Hemd auf, während er sie auf seinen Schoß zieht. Immer wieder küssen sie sich. Als Ripley sein Hemd los ist, steht er mit Vic auf dem Arm auf und dreht sich mit ihr rum. Sie liegt auf dem Bett und Lukas zieht ihr die Hose aus. "Ja, das ist ne wirklich fantastische Idee" rutsch es Vic noch raus. Dann entlädt sich die ganze Energie in einer wundervollen Nacht.

Am nächsten Tag wacht Vic vom Geräusch der Dusche auf. Sie sieht sich um und entdeckt Ripley's Kleider auf der Kommode. Oh mein Gott. Ripley! Ihr Chief! Nicht schon wieder. Schnell huscht sie aus dem Bett, zieht sich an und verlässt eilig ihre Wohnung.  
Als er aufwacht braucht er einen Moment um zu wissen wo er ist. Okay das hatte er eigentlich nicht vor. Aber er würde das beste draus machen. Also entschließt er duschen zu gehen. Er wird zwar etwas weiblicher riechen als sonst aber er hat noch Deo, Parfum und Wechselkleidung in der Zentrale. Als er aus dem Bad kommt ist das Schlafzimmer leer. Er sucht die Wohnung ab. Nichts. Auf dem Küchentisch liegt ein Zettel. 

*Mußte los. Zieh die Tür einfach zu.*

In der Station angekommen zieht sie sich schnell um und geht in die Küche. "Moment. Geh nochmal raus und komm nochmal rein!" Sagt Dean. "Was? Warum?" Fragt Vic irritiert und holt sich einen Tee. "Ich sehe ein stolzieren. Du bist flachgelegt worden. Sehe ich da etwa ein stolzieren?" Fragt Dean nach. "Nein, nein. Kein stolzieren." Sagt Vic schnell und trinkt an ihrem Tee.  
Er seufzt. Sie reden also noch nicht darüber. Irgendwie muss er aber auch schmunzeln. Er hatte mit der Frau geschlafen, die ein Kind von ihm erwartet. Es hört sich etwas seltsam an, muss er zugeben aber es stimmt ja schließlich. Er nimmt seine Jacke, zieht sich die Schuhe an und verlässt die Wohnung. Wie sie wünscht zieht er die Tür nur zu. Dann fährt er zur Arbeit. Dort angekommen verzichtet er auf den morgendlichen Smalltalk mit "seinen Mädels" und verschwindet im Büro um sich adrett zu machen. Was ihm irritierte und vielsagende Blicke einbringt.  
Während der Schicht machen sie die Station sauber. Vic arbeitet mit Jack an der Treppe. "Jack, ich brauche einen Rat." "Gut. Okay. Du hast Glück, ich bin die Beratungsmaschine. Was gibts?" "Okay, mal angenommen, also rein hypothetisch du hast zum zweiten Mal mit der gleichen Person eine Übernachtung." "Oh, ok. Diese Art von Rat. Mit dem Vater?" "Also mal angenommen am nächsten Morgen während du duschst verschwindet diejenige." "OK du magst den Typen also nur bedingt, findest ihn aber heiß." "Hey es geht nicht um mich. Hypothetisch!" "OK also Mr. hypothetisch war duschen und als er wieder zurückkam warst du nicht mehr da. Also ich würde denken du magst mich nicht genug für was ernstes." "Aber das weiß ich doch gar nicht. Also ich meine darüber hab ich bisher nicht nachgedacht. So heiß die Nacht auch war. Es ging immer um das Kleine und ich musste zur Arbeit und mit ihm ist alles komplizierter was mehr ist als die Nacht. Ich meine nicht dass die Situation nicht schon kompliziert genug ist. Und… so ich hab dir die Situation erklärt. Jetzt bist du dran. Was schlägst du vor?" "Naja, man schleicht sich nur weg, wenn man einen Tatort verlässt. Du kannst aber nicht ewig weglaufen. Irgendwann musst du mit dem Kerl reden. Finde heraus was du für ihn empfindest und dann rede mit ihm!" "Okay" "So wer ist es? Der Typ vom 23ten?" "Em danke für deinen Rat." Sagt Victoria noch schnell und entzieht sich der Situation.  
Er kann sich heute nur schwer konzentrieren. Die Nacht macht die Situation jetzt nicht gerade leichter. Er überlegt was das jetzt gewesen ist. Ob es einfach nur Anziehung ist oder ob da mehr ist. Und wenn da mehr ist dann nur von seiner Seite, waren das nur ihre Hormone gewesen oder geht ihr es genauso?  
Er bemerkt nicht einmal dass Bataillonschief Frankel sein Büro betritt. "Chief?" Wiederholt sie. Und tritt vor den Schreibtisch. Ihr Schatten fällt auf seine Papiere. Er schreckt hoch. "Was? Deb erschreck mich doch nicht so!" Raunzt er in den Raum. Sie schmunzelt. "Will ich's wissen?" Fragt sie beiläufig. "Willst du was wissen?" Antwortet er irritiert. "Die Mädels haben Recht. Irgendetwas lenkt dich ab. Oder irgendjemand?" "Was? Wie kommt ihr da drauf?" Versucht er es zu leugnen. "Ach komm schon, Lukas! Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon? Die Mädels diskutieren, warum du sie heute Morgen nicht begrüßt hast, was du seit Jahren jeden Morgen machst und ich hab dich noch nie in deinen Kleidern vom Vortag in dein Büro schleichen sehen. Also warst du nicht zu Hause. Was die Frage aufwirft wo du heute Nacht warst. Ich meine nicht dass es mich etwas angeht…." "Was wolltest du noch gleich?" Lenkt er vom Thema ab. "Ich hatte dir gestern noch ein paar wichtige Anträge hingelegt und wollte fragen ob du sie schon fertig hast." "Nein, nein. Ich bin noch nicht ganz durch." Antwortet er und sieht sie nur grinsen. "Alles klar Chief. Schöne Mittagspause!" Es ist schon Mittag? Wie konnte das denn passieren? Er muss sich nun wirklich konzentrieren und die Papiere bearbeiten.  
Nach der Schicht sind Vic und Jack noch beim Umziehen. "Und hast du mit Mr. hypothetisch gesprochen?" "Noch nicht. ich weiß noch nicht. Ich wollte, ich meine, ich will" "Du weißt also noch nicht was du willst." "Ach ich weiß nicht. Ich meine er riecht so gut und er ist nett und ach es wäre alles einfach einfacher wenn er nicht…" Vic bricht ab. ihr Smartphone klingelt neben Jack und er reicht es ihr. "Es ist Entscheidungszeit!" " Es kann nicht Entscheidungszeit sein, ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden." Vic zögert. Jack sieht auf dem Display einen Namen aufleuchten. 'Ripley'. Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch "Hier, Mr. hypothetisch wird sonst zur Voicemail weitergeleitet." sagt Jack und Vic nimmt zögernd ihr Handy. "Hallo." sagt sie und verlässt schnell den Raum.  
Jack braucht jetzt definitiv einen Drink. Nicht nur dass Vic mit dem Chef schlief, sie ist wohl auch noch schwanger von ihm.


	8. Versprechen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie läuft die Entscheidung?  
> Wird Lukas seine Versprechen alle einhalten?  
> Eine Tasche?

"Du warst heute Morgen so schnell weg!" Sagt er schon fast vorwurfsvoll. "Ich hatte Schicht." "Können wir uns sehen?" Fragt er vorsichtig. "Ich bin gleich auf dem Heimweg." "Okay. Ich komme vorbei wenn ich fertig bin. Versprochen!" Sagt er niedergeschlagen, als er den Stapel Papiere sieht, die noch auf ihn warten. Er wäre jetzt viel lieber auf dem Weg zu ihr. Er mag sie. Mehr als nur als ihr Chef. Was soll er nur tun? Er hat Gefühle für sie. Er war zumindest in sie verliebt. Was sollte er nur machen. Er arbeitet weiter. Es ist schon 10 als er das Büro verlässt. Er ist hundemüde und freut sich auf Vic. Er setzt sich ins Auto und startet den Motor, als sein Pieper geht. Er stöhnt und schaut drauf. Da muss er hin.  
Vic wartet auf Lukas. 1h vergeht, 2h vergehen. Nichts passiert. Einerseits macht sie das wütend, andererseits traurig weil sie sich gerne an ihn kuschelt und in seinem Arm eingeschlafen wäre. Sie liebt es in seinem Arm zu schlafen und sie liebt es wie er sie umsorgt. Außer jetzt gerade. Er ist einfach nicht aufgetaucht und das trifft sie. Mehr als sie erwartet hätte. Sie muss sich eingestehen: Sie mag ihn. Sehr sogar. Vielmehr als man seinen Chef mag oder mögen sollte. Aber es ist so. Ob er genauso fühlt?  
Er ist genervt als ob er nichts besseres zu tun hätte. Er rauscht ins Gebäude hinein. So wütend war er schon lange nicht mehr und es ist quasi mitten in der Nacht. "Sir. Gut dass sie da sind. Sie hören einfach nicht auf! Wir bekommen keine Kontrolle über die Situation ohne ihnen zu schaden!" Sagt der Officer und Ripley betrachtet die Situation. "ALLE MANN STILLGESTANDEN UND KLAPPE ZU!" Poltert er los. Er ist sauer. Er könnte bei seiner Frau und seinem Kind sein und muss sich mit einer Horde sich prügelnder Idioten rumschlagen. Er hat seinen ersten Satz beendet und sofort herrscht Ruhe. "WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN SICH SO ZU VERHALTEN? SIE BESUDELN DAS ANSEHEN DES GANZEN DEPARTMENTS! ICH BIN NICHT NUR ENTTÄUSCHT SONDERN STINK WÜTEND! MEINEN SIE ICH HABE NICHTS BESSERES ZU TUN ALS BABYSITTER ZU SPIELEN?" Er pausiert. "Sir! Wir" "KLAPPE ZU!" Es ist Mucksmäuschen still. Einige starren ihn entsetzt an, andere schauen beschämt zu Boden. "Sie werden alle diesem Officer ihre Namen nennen. Er wird alle Anzeigen aufnehmen und mir die Liste zukommen lassen. Ich werde mich dann mit der Personalabteilung besprechen wie wir vorgehen. Wir können sie nicht alle gleichzeitig Suspendieren aber glauben sie mir. Wir werden dass nicht einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen!" Sagt er nun deutlich ruhiger. "Gibt es Verletzte?" Fragt er. Keine Reaktion. "Gut dann erwarte ich, dass wenn sie ihren Namen zu Protokoll gegeben haben, sie zu sich nach Hause fahren und morgen wie gewohnt zur Arbeit erscheinen. Wenn ich von einem eine Krankschreibung oder ein Fehlen feststelle hat derjenige ein Problem mehr. Verstanden?" Es geht Gemurmel durch die Reihen. "OB SIE MICH VERSTANDEN HABEN, HABE ICH SIE GEFRAGT!" "JA, SIR!" Kommt es unisono. "Officer, sie können." Ripley bleibt daneben stehen, während der Officer die Personen einzeln zu sich kommen lässt, sich Name und Adresse aufschreibt und sie nach Hause schickt. Es traut sich keiner dem Chief in die Augen zu sehen. So wütend und autoritär hat ihn bisher keiner erlebt. Er ist normalerweise ruhig und besonnen. Er befahl auf Großeinsätzen, aber da schwingt immer Freundlichkeit in seiner Stimme mit. Heute nicht. Sie können seinen Zorn nicht nur hören sondern auch sehen. Nach mehreren Stunden sind sie fertig und der Officer gibt ihm einen Durchschlag der Namen. Ripley überfliegt sie und zählt sie grob durch. 63! 63 Namen. Er hat die nächsten Tage viel zu tun. Und gerade jetzt merkt er dass er kränkelt. "Wir wollten nicht gewaltsam einschreiten." Reißt ihn der Office aus seinen Gedanken. "Vielen Dank dafür. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das Departement am laufen halten sollte, wenn über 60 Firefighter nicht dienstfähig wären." Seufzt er. Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung setzt er sich ins Auto. Er würde so gerne zu ihr fahren aber er muss nach Hause. Erstens kann er morgen nicht schon wieder in diesen Klamotten auftauchen und zweitens ist es schon 2 durch und er möchte sie nicht wecken. Also fährt er zu sich nach Hause. Er duscht schnell und fällt ins Bett. 

Vic wacht am nächsten Morgen auf. Er hat sich immernoch nicht gemeldet. Sie ist enttäuscht und sauer. Sie ist nicht fit. Ihr Hals schmerzt und sie muss niesen. Sie weiß dass sie zu Hause bleiben sollte. Trotzdem macht sie sich fertig und geht zur Arbeit.  
Lukas steht auf er ist Müde und er fühlt sich krank aber er muss mit jemandem reden. Auf dem Weg versucht er Vic anzurufen. Doch diese drückt ihn weg. Auch Versuch zwei und drei scheitern. Beim vierten ist ihr Handy aus. Also holt er die Kopien aus der Zentrale und holt ein paar Burger. Er sitzt im Auto vor der Station und schafft es nicht auszusteigen. Er war sein bester Freund gewesen. Er braucht ihn. 

'Step one you say we need to talk. He walks you say sit down it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through.  
Some sort of window to your right. As he goes left and you stay right. Between the lines of fear and blame And you begin to wonder why you came.  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life.  
Let him know that you know best Cause after all you do know best. Try to slip past his defense Without granting innocence. Lay down a list of what is wrong. The things you've told him all along. And pray to God he hears you.  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life.  
As he begins to raise his voice You lower yours and grant him one last choice. Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed.  
He will do one of two things. He will admit to everything Or he'll say he's just not the same. And you'll begin to wonder why you came.  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up, with you all night. Had i known how to save a life.' 

erklingt es im Radio. Er nickt und nimmt all seinen Mut zusammen.  
Vic zieht sich mit Travis um. "Du solltest heimgehen, Vic. Du bist krank!" "Ich kann nicht. Dann müsste ich entscheiden was nun mit dem Shirt ist, das er vergessen hat. Wenn ich's ihm zurück geben will muss ich ihn anrufen und mit ihm reden. Oder soll ich es einfach wegwerfen? Aber es riecht so gut." "Du kannst so aber nicht arbeiten!" Vic niest "Da hat er recht." mischt sich Sullivan ein, der Victoria zum wiederholten Male niesen hört. "Sie gehen nach Hause, bevor sie mir alle anstecken! Und Montgomery, Hände desinfizieren!"  
Vic schnappt sich ihre Tasche und ein Taschentuch. Auf dem Weg nach draußen stößt sie fast mit Chief Ripley zusammen, der mit einem Karton die Station betritt. Vic setzt an um etwas zu sagen, muss aber niesen und verschwindet dann kommentarlos nach draußen. Er sieht ihr verwundert nach. "Robert." sagt er als Sullivan die Treppe herunter kommt. "Lukas, was führt dich zu mir?" "Ich hab hier noch die Kopien der Unterlagen." "Na dann lass uns ins Büro gehen." "Und etwas zu Essen." "Okay? Was steht an?" "Nichts. Ich dachte es wäre mal wieder schön zusammen etwas zu machen…." Sie essen die mitgebrachten Burger und unterhalten sich über belangloses und berufliches. "Ich bin der Chief, jeder kennt mich… aber es ist seltsam. Ich habe niemanden mit dem ich reden kann. Niemand der mich wirklich kennt und ich habe dir nie gesagt…. wie Leid es mir tut." Sullivan schweigt. "Es war eine dumme Idee. Tut mir leid, danke für deine Zeit" beginnt Lukas und steht dabei auf. Er will sich seine Jacke nehmen. "Wie heißt sie?" Lukas schaut ihn irritiert an. "Du machst immer das gleiche. Fang an. Ich höre zu." Sagt Sullivan und lehnt sich nach hinten. Lukas lacht verlegen und sieht auf den Boden. "Okay, Okay." Er atmet kurz durch "…. das ist härter als ich dachte. Ich…. Ähm ich habs verbockt. Ich weiß, dass ich es verbockt habe." Sagt Lukas. "Wie sehr verbockt?" "Ziemlich. Um genau zu sein, mehr wie du erwarten wirst." Gesteht Lukas. "Ist sie vom Department?" Ripley bleibt ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Dafür muss er niesen. "Gesundheit!" Sagt Sullivan und reicht ihm das Desinfektionsmittel. "Danke. Ich muss mir etwas eingefangen haben. Geht ja mal wieder was rum!" Erklärt der Chief. "Ja, ich habe gerade auch Hughes heimgeschickt!" Beginnt Sullivan. Lukas blickt leicht beschämt zu Boden und sieht Sullivan verstohlen an. "Es ist Hughes?!" Fragt Robert ungläubig. "Aber sie…" Sully bricht ab. Jetzt machte das alles Sinn. Das Hughes anfangs über die Schwangerschaft unglücklich war und nicht wusste damit umzugehen. "Oh Gott, Lukas! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Sullivan muss Luft holen. "Ich meine… sie ist….und du bist der Chief!" "Es ist einfach so passiert. Ich meine es hat mich komplett überrascht mit ihr. Ich denke sie auch. Es ist so gut und neu. Ich weiß dass es schwierig ist. Vor allem wenn man sich streitet. Gerade jetzt in der Situation. Ich … nur… Ich bin wirklich… Ich weiß nicht was ich gerade hier mache. Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen." Lukas ist verlegen und nimmt sich seine Jacke. "Bleib!" Sagt Sullivan kurz. "Und jetzt erzähl mir alles in Ruhe." "Es wird dir nicht gefallen…." Sagt Lukas. "Ich weiß, fang schon an." Seufzt Sully. Lukas setzt sich und beginnt zu erzählen. Er berichtet von der Nacht bei der Fortbildung, dem Treffen in der Zentrale, den Treffen bei ihr bei denen sie alles klärten und über die zweite Nacht. Sully hört ihm aufmerksam zu und bemerkt nicht nur die Anspannung in seiner Stimme. Er bemerkt dass Lukas wirklich Gefühle für die Mutter seines Kindes hat. "Wenn du es Ernst meinst, dann verschwende nicht deine Zeit mit mir. Finde sie und sag ihr genau was du fühlst." Antwortet Sully nachdem Lukas geendet hat. "Danke!" "Offiziell hat es dieses Gespräch nie gegeben. Wenn es Konsequenzen geben sollte, werde ich sie schützen, nicht dich. Verstanden?" Lukas lächelt dankbar und nickt. Er verabschiedet sich von ihm und setzt sich ins Auto. Eigentlich müsste er ins Büro, aber er ruft kurz an und verlegt alle Termine kurzerhand auf morgen. Ihm geht es nicht gut und er möchte zu ihr.  
Er besorgt noch schnell eine heiße Suppe und fährt zu Vic.  
Ihr ist kalt, obwohl sie heiß geduscht hat und einen Tee trinkt. Außerdem niest sie und ihr Hals tut weh. Bei ihrer Ärztin hat sie schon angerufen, diese schickt ihr eine Krankschreibung und sagt sie soll viel trinken und sich warm halten, denn Medikamente darf sie keine nehmen aufgrund der Schwangerschaft. Sie ist genervt und ihr ist kalt, als es klingelt. Sie schaut irritiert auf die Uhr. Es ist zu früh, dass es Travis sein kann. Sie schlurft zur Tür und öffnet diese, als sie ihn sieht muss sie lächeln. "Hi. Ich dachte ihr hättet vielleicht gerne etwas Suppe?" Fragt er mehr als das er sagt und Vic nickt dankbar. "Darf ich reinkommen?" Fragt er vorsichtig und sie tritt zur Seite. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich gestern nicht gekommen bin. Mir ist ein Termin dazwischen gekommen und ich hab's dann schlichtweg vergessen, dass ich mich bei dir melden sollte." Er betritt die Wohnung, zieht die Schuhe aus und holt einen Löffel aus der Küche. Vic hat sich ins Bett verzogen und öffnet gerade die Dose mit der frischen Hühnerbrühe und dem vielen Gemüse. "Das riecht fabelhaft!" Bringt sie hervor, bevor sie die Suppe komplett isst. Dann lässt sie sich in die Kissen fallen. "Ich war sauer." "Verstehe ich" "Ich wollte nicht mit dir reden. Ich dachte du willst dein Shirt zurück und gehst." "Das Shirt kannst du behalten. Und ich werde nicht gehen!" Sagt er und Lukas schlüpft zu ihr ins Bett. "Okay, Danke." Haucht sie "Wofür?" Fragt er nach. "Dafür dass du hier bist und für uns da bist." "Ich werde immer für euch beide da sein. Ich verspreche es!" Sie kuschelt sich an ihn. "Ich liebe dich, Vic!" Haucht er ihr gegen die Haare. "Ich liebe dich auch!" Antwortet sie im Halbschlaf und Lukas muss lächeln. Sie verbringen die Nacht aneinander gekuschelt und sie fühlen sich beide am nächsten Tag deutlich besser. Vic bleibt noch ein paar Tage zu Hause, bevor sie wieder zur Arbeit geht.

Lukas muss heute in die Zentrale, denn er muss die Termine von gestern nachholen und sich mit der Personalabteilung wegen der Prügelei treffen. "Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Okay?" "Wir sind da!" Meint Vic und gibt ihm einen Kuss. "Ruh dich aus und trink viel!" "Mach ich! Hab einen schönen Tag." Lukas rümpft die Nase, bevor er sich verabschiedet und Vic alleine lässt.  
Er fährt direkt zur Zentrale um festzustellen dass er keine Wechselkleidung mehr da hat. Dann muss die Deo Dusche heute reichen.  
Um neun klopft es an seiner Tür. Er erwartet Frankel, McNavis, Smith und Deecks. Die vier sind die Battalionchiefs von Seattle, zwei College fehlen heute. Sie treten ein und Frankel mustert ihn. "Morgen zusammen. Machen wir es kurz. Ich habe heute noch einiges vor mir!" Sagt Lukas als Begrüßung und deutet auf die Stühle vor sich. "Wie sie informiert sind gab es eine Schlägerei mit 63 Firefightern aus allen 6 Bataillonen. Es gibt kaum eine Wache die nicht involviert war. Was haben wir darüber herausgefunden?" Fragt Ripley. "Nicht viel. Hier wird geschwiegen!" Sagt Frankel. Die anderen drei nicken. "Es hat keiner etwas gesagt, was der Grund dafür war?" "Nein, Sir." "Okay. Was schlagen sie vor wie wir vorgehen?" "Suspendierung!" "Das ist schon ganz schön hart, ein Aktenvermerk reicht doch! Es waren alle außerhalb des Dienstes." "Das ist zu lasch!" "Wir müssen die Verhältnismäßigkeit sehen!" Alle reden durcheinander. "Okay!" Sagt Ripley laut. "Machen sie der Personalabteilung folgenden Vorschlag. Aktenvermerk bei allen. Wer schon einen Vermerk hat wegen einem ähnlichen Vorfall bekommt ein verpflichtendes Seminar zum Thema. Natürlich außerhalb der Arbeitszeit. Wer schon zwei oder mehr Aktenvermerke hat bekommt das Seminar und eine Suspendierung von, sagen wir, 2 Wochen? Ich denke so ist die Verhältnismäßigkeit gewahrt und wir zeigen dass wir das nicht tolerieren. Wir werden außerdem eine Pressemitteilung herausgeben in der wir alles erklären und uns offiziell entschuldigen. Natürlich muss jeder selbst vor Gericht Verantwortung übernehmen und die Strafe absolvieren, die er bekommt. Da wird sich das Department nicht einmischen, auch wenn ich der Meinung bin dass jeder mindestens eine Geldstrafe bekommen sollte. Alle einverstanden?" Fragt er in die Runde. "Ja, klingt gut, Sir!" "Alles klar. Dann kümmern sie sich drum. Ach und Chiefs! Ich will so etwas nie wieder in meinem Department. Das nächste Mal rollen Köpfe. Sorgen sie also dafür dass es kein nächstes Mal gibt!" "Natürlich, Sir." Drei der vier Chiefs verlassen sein Büro. Frankel schließt die Tür. "Sie tut dir gut, Luke!" "Bitte?" Fragt er nach. "Die Frau mit der du dich treffen tust. Sie tut dir gut. Du warst seit Jahren nicht so glücklich." Er schaut sie fragend an. "Du solltest deine Ersatzkleidung im Büro aufstocken. Ein Satz scheint ja nicht zu reichen." Sagt sie trocken und Lukas kann nur mit Kopfschütteln darauf reagieren. "Woher kennst du sie?" Fragt Frankel nach. Auch wenn sie Lukas nicht zum Essen einladen würden, würde sie ihn schon als Freund betiteln und sie freut sich über seine aktuelle Situation. "Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun, Deb?" Fragt er freundlich aber bestimmt. "Du musst sie mir Mal vorstellen!" Fordert die und verlässt schmunzelnd sein Büro. Wenn sie wüsste… denkt sich Lukas und bereitet sich auf die nächste Besprechung vor. Sein Tag vergeht ohne weitere Probleme. Er sitzt ein paar Besprechungen aus und bearbeitet ein paar Unterlagen. Am Abend fährt er zu sich um ein paar Sachen zusammen zu packen, bevor er zu Vic fährt.

Die nächsten Tage sind recht ereignislos. Lukas pendelt zwischen Büro und Vics Wohnung hin und her, während sie sich noch auskuriert.  
Lukas ist im Büro, als sein Handy klingeln. "Ripley?" Nimmt er ab ohne drauf zu schauen. "Hi Lukas, ich bin's Theo. Wie geht es euch?" "Ah, hi Theo. Ganz gut." Reist es Lukas aus seiner Arbeit. "Ich hab nichts mehr von dir gehört und wollte nachfragen für was ihr euch entschieden habt." Lukas atmet hörbar ein und aus. "Was ist los?" Fragt Theo alarmiert. "Naja… ehrlich gesagt haben wir nur einmal über die Optionen gesprochen und dann nicht mehr." "Okay…. Das solltet ihr langsam tun… ich meine wie weit ist sie jetzt?" "20ste" antwortet Lukas. "Schon die Hälfte und bedenke gegen Ende der Schwangerschaft werdet ihr dazu keine große Möglichkeit haben, mit Kinderzimmer einrichten und co." "Ja…Du hast bestimmt Recht.." "Aber?" Hakt er nach. "Da hat sich etwas entwickelt…" "Du meinst ihr zwei seid jetzt liiert?" "So könnte man es nennen." Meint Lukas und beißt sich auf die Lippe. "Du machst mich fertig, Lukas. Versprich mir bitte nur eins. Mach ihr bitte erst einen Antrag wenn du dir ganz sicher bist. Ich will keine dritte Scheidung ausarbeiten. Okay?" Lukas muss lachen. "Okay. Ich verspreche es dir." "Gut und sprecht bitte darüber. Ja?" "Ja, ich spreche mit ihr. Ich melde mich die Tage." "Alles klar. Bis dann." "Bis dann. Danke für deinen Anruf, Theo." Sagt Lukas und legt auf. Er muss also mit ihr sprechen. Am besten heute noch. Lukas arbeitet noch zwei Stunden und dann geht er. Er hat für heute keine Lust mehr und er sehnt sich nach Vic.  
Sie kommt gerade von der Schicht, als sie sein Auto parken sieht. Vic hat ihn vorsichtshalber einen Schlüssel ausgehändigt. Auch wenn Mal etwas sein sollte und sie ihn brauchen würde. Sie geht die Treppe nach oben und schließt auf. Im Flur trifft sie auf eine Reisetasche und Lukas steht in der Küche und kocht.


	9. Travis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was sagt Travis zur neuen Situation?

"Hi" grüßt er freundlich und rührt in Topf, bevor er sich kurz vom Herd löst und ihr einen Kuss gibt. "Hi." Sagt sie verwirrt. "Alles okay?" Fragt er besorgt. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher…." Sofort dreht er sich zu ihr um und sieht sie geschickt an. "Warum? Was ist los?" "Was? Nein. Mir geht's gut. Bist du aus deiner Wohnung geflogen?" Fragt sie und deutet über ihre Schulter Richtung Flur. "Was?" Lukas ist jetzt total verwirrt. "Du bist hier und du hast eine Tasche im Flur stehen…" Lukas lacht "Achso. Nein keine Angst. Ich wollte nur mit dir reden was wir nun mit der Personalabteilung machen und deshalb hab ich gekocht. Die Tasche hab ich Mal gerichtet falls ich bleiben sollte, da ich nicht den dritten Tag infolge mit der gleichen Uniform ins Büro kann. Was übrigens schon aufgefallen ist. Außerdem ist meine Reserve-Kleidung aufgebraucht und ich muss sie auffüllen." Erklärt er. "Vic lacht. "Achso. Wenn das alles ist!" "Ja. Das ist alles." Sagt er sacht und streicht ihr über die Wange. "Ich liebe dich, Vic. Und ich werde nichts machen was du nicht willst." "Ich… naja ich meine du bist eh sehr viel bei mir und es wäre eigentlich nur logisch wenn wir zusammen ziehen, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt." Meint sie und streicht sich über den Bauch. "Ich möchte aber nicht nur wegen der Schwangerschaft mit dir zusammen ziehen. Ich möchte mit dir mein Leben teilen, weil ich es möchte und ich dich liebe Vic." "Ach Lukas!" Sagt Vic. "Ich liebe dich auch. Aber bitte schalt den Herd aus. Das Essen brennt an." "Oh. Shit!" Er dreht sich um und wirft den Topf in die Spüle, bevor er Wasser drauf laufen lässt. "Stell dir die Nachricht vor. Firechief brennt Wohnung von Firefighter ab." Beide lachen. "Und stell dir vor wir hätten 911 rufen müssen. Was wohl die Station sagen würde…" Sagt Vic und Lukas schweigt. "Das sollten wir heute klären, oder?" Vic nickt. "Okay. Aber zuerst bestell ich ne Pizza." Sagt Vic und schielt ins Spülbecken. "Weil das….. ist wohl nicht mehr essbar." "Wohl eher nicht." Lukas lacht. Schnell hat sie einen Lieferdienst rausgesucht und bestellt. Während sie auf ihr Essen warten, beginnt Vic. "Welche Optionen haben wir nochmals?" "Naja das verheimlichen hatten wir ja schon gestrichen, verklagen wird schwieriger, da wir nun zusammen sind. Ist aber nicht unmöglich. Bleiben würde uns definitiv eine Hochzeit." "Ich liebe dich Lukas. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch. Aber ich möchte nicht heiraten damit ein Protokoll eingehalten wird." "Das verstehe ich Vic." "Können wir nicht einfach in unserer Blase bleiben?" "Ich fürchte nicht für immer. Auch wenn ich es mir wünsche." "Schade…" Lukas nickt traurig, als es an der Tür klingelt. "Es wird unsere Pizza sein!" Sagt Vic und geht zur Tür. Lukas holt seinen Geldbeutel. Vic öffnet die Tür und Travis steht vor ihrer Tür. "Hi!" Sagt er als er die Tasche sieht. "Was ist das?" "Was kostet es denn?" Fragt Lukas, der im Wohnzimmer in seinem Geldbeutel wühlt. "Travis!!" Ruft Vic etwas lauter und Lukas verstummt. "Was machst du hier?" "Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Du bist nicht ans Handy gegangen!" "Tut mir leid, ich hab…." Und Vic deutet zum Wohnzimmer. "Oh, dann lern ich ihn endlich kennen?" Fragt Travis und will sich an ihr vorbei schieben. "Nein! Nein, heute nicht. Wir, er ist nicht für Besucher fertig…." Versucht Vic ihn aufzuhalten. "Oh. Oh mein Gott, Vic. Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch nicht… oh mein Gott. Ich sollte…" "Ja, Trav solltest du. Wir reden morgen. Okay?" Travis nickt und verschwindet so schnell wie er gekommen ist. Vic schließt die Tür und kommt zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Lukas verkneift sich das Lachen bis er sie alleine sieht. Dann kann er es nicht mehr zurück halten und bricht in Schallendes Gelächter aus. "Stell dir vor er wäre ins Wohnzimmer gekommen." Lacht er. Vic kann nicht anders und lacht mit. "Vielleicht sollten wir ab morgen bei mir schlafen?" Fragt er. "Stimmt ich war noch nie bei dir!" "Okay. Er nimmt ihre Hand und notiert seine Adresse drauf. "Und wenn wir später duschen ist sie weg!" "Du sollst sie dir ja auch merken!" Neckt er sie und geht zur Tür. Diesmal kommt die Pizza. Sie genießen ihr Essen und gehen duschen. Es ist das erste Mal dass sie sich das Bad teilen und Vic muss gestehen dass es erstaunlich gut klappt. Sie sind sich nicht im Weg und genießen trotzdem die Zweisamkeit.  
Als sie im Bett liegen fährt Lukas mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch. Es ist mittlerweile mehr als eine kleine Wölbung aber immernoch gut zu kaschieren. Vic genießt seine Berührung und schläft zufrieden ein. Lukas weiß dass sie immernoch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen sind und dass sie es langsam zumindest der Personalabteilung melden müssten. Je länger sie warten desto mehr Probleme wird es geben. Aber er ist gerade so glücklich, wie es jetzt ist.

Am nächsten Morgen sind sie früh auf. Lukas ist schon fix und fertig und bereitet das Frühstück zu. Vic packt noch ihre Sachen für die 32h Schicht und die anschließende Übernachtung bei Lukas. Sie hofft dass Travis Lukas Stimme nicht erkannt hat und er sie nicht zu sehr nervt.  
"Frühstück!" Ruft Lukas und Vic zu sich. "Hmmm. Du hast mir dieses Eggy-ding gemacht." "Natürlich. Eggy!" Sie müssen beide lachen. "Wir haben gestern nicht zu Ende geredet." Beginnt Lukas "Ich weiß." Gesteht Eggy. "Wir sollten uns wirklich überlegen, was wir machen wollen und wie wir uns dass alles vorstellen." "Ja wenn wir jetzt zusammen sind und viel bei uns gegenseitig übernachten. Könnten wir überlegen ob wir probeweise zusammen ziehen. Ich meine wenn es klappt, müssten wir nur eine Babyausstattung kaufen… und es wäre deutlich praktischer." Argumentiert Lukas. Vic lacht. "Okay, okay. An meinem nächsten freien Tag können wir das nötigste packen und probieren es aus." Lukas grinst. Er würde sich freuen sein zu Hause endlich mit jemandem zu teilen und dann noch mit Vic und ihrem Baby. Er könnte nicht seliger sein. "Du ich muss aber los!" Sagt sie und gibt ihm einen Kuss. "Alles klar. Ich mach hier fertig und nehm deine Tasche dann gleich mit. Okay?" "Ja gerne. Wir sehen uns morgen?" "Tun wir!" Er gibt ihr noch einen Kuss und verschwindet im Morgengrauen. Lukas räumt noch alles auf, bevor er sich beide Taschen schnappt und sie zum Auto trägt. Er freut sich darauf Vic bei sich zu haben und er hofft dass sie seine Bleibe mag.  
Vic kommt auf der Station an. Sie hört von oben schon Gelächter und gute Laune. Sie zieht sich um und betritt die Küche. "Vic! Jetzt erzähl uns endlich wer es ist!" Fordert Andy. "Wer was ist?" Vic kann sich zwar denken was sie wollen, aber sie stellt sich Mal dumm. "Wer der Vater ist!" Platz Maya fast vor Neugier. "Travis hat gesagt er war gestern bei dir, mit der Tasche? Seid ihr jetzt zusammen?" Fragt Dean. "Also ich kann euch sagen die Wohnung roch wahnsinnig gut nach ihm und die Stimme…. Wow!" Platzt Travis fast vor Entzückung. Ob sie genauso reden würden, wenn sie wüssten dass es ihr Chief ist? "Sag Mal kann es sein daß ich eine Uniformjacke auf der Tasche gesehen habe?" Bringt Travis sie wieder in die Realität. "Was?" Fragt Vic. "Die Uniformjacke." "Was ist damit?" Fragt Vic verwirrt. "Ha! Es war also eine! Er ist also vom Department!" Kombiniert Travis. Vic will ansetzen. "Nein, vergiss es. Das war nicht deine. Für dich war die viel zu groß!" Würgt Travis sie gleich ab. "Gut. Wenn ihr alles wisst kann ich ja jetzt arbeiten gehen!" Sagt Vic trocken und will die Küche verlassen. "Och komm schon, Vic!" "Nein heißt nein. Ich werde es euch sagen, aber wir sind noch nicht soweit. Okay?" "Na gut." Gesteht ihr Travis zu.  
Lukas kommt im Büro an und trägt seine Tasche ins Büro. Er räumt zwei Hemden und Hosen in seinen Schrank und packt die getragenen Sachen ein. Er wird zwar weniger Sachen benötigen wenn sie nun bei ihm sind. Aber sicher ist sicher. Im Radio wird die Sturmwarnung hochgestuft.  
Der angekündigte Sturm kommt früher als erwartet und Lukas beschließt sich auf Station 19 einzurichten. Er kommt gerade in die Kleiderkammer als Vic Ausrüstung zusammenstellt. "Hi." Sagt er schlicht "Hi." Begrüßt sie ihn verwundert. "Station 19 ist zentral und ich bin schnell überall wo ich gebraucht werde. Es ist nicht, dass ich dich sehen kann. Nicht dass ich dich nicht sehen wollen würde…" er bricht ab. Vic kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Ich muss. Jack wartet." Sagt sie und deutet auf die Halle. "Natürlich. Wir arbeiten ja professionell zusammen." Sagt Lukas und dreht sich lächelnd um.  
Sie werden zu einem Einsatz gerufen um blockierte Straßen zu räumen. Vic und Lukas kümmern sich um den ersten dünneren Stamm. Dean, Jack und Maja um den dahinterliegenden. Travis, Sullivan und Andy ziehen die Teile von der Straße. "Ich will diesem Baum professionell in den Arsch treten!" Sagt Vic grinsend. "Dann helfe ich dir dabei!" Erwidert Lukas und sie beginnen mit dem Zerteilen. Die Straße ist schnell geräumt aber die Windgeschwindigkeit nimmt zu, sodass Ripley die Anordnung gibt einrücken. Station 19 wird von Ryan, Grant und Priutt zum Essen erwartet. Während die meisten schon Duschen sind, zieht sich Lukas in der Kleiderkammer die Einsatzkleidung aus. Vic betritt ebenfalls den Raum und stockt kurz. Dann geht sie zu ihrem Spint und tut es ihm gleich. "Du warst sehr professionell heute. Wie du dem Baum in den Arsch getreten hast!" Rutscht es Vic raus und Lukas sieht sie verschmitzt an. "Du auch!" Gesteht er. "Du warst heiß. Ich war heiß?....ich hab genug vom professionell sein und du glaube ich auch! Schließ…. die Tür." Fördert sie ihn auf. "So gerne ich es will. Das wäre Amtsmissbrauch." Lehnt Lukas ab. "Missbrauch setzt fehlendes Einverständnis voraus und ich bin sowas von einverstanden. Ich bin der Inbegriff von Einverständnis. Also…. Schließ… die Tür." Wiederholt Vic. Lukas dreht sich um und geht zur Tür. Er hält kurz inne, als ob es ihn Überwindung kostet. Dann hört sie das Klicken des Riegels und sie zieht die Luft hörbar ein. Er dreht sich zu ihr um und sieht sie an, bevor Lukas auf sie zugeht um sie zu küssen. Vic fängt an sein Hemd zu öffnen, während er sich an ihrer Hose zu schaffen macht. Danach ergeben sie sich ihren Gefühlen.  
Vic geht als erstes aus der Tür. Im Hochgehen richtet sie sich und schließt die Gürtelschnalle. Sie setzt sich an den reich gefüllten Tisch und hofft das Maya nicht sein Parfum riecht. Sie hat es immer noch in der Nase. Kurz nach ihr betritt Lukas die Küche. Er zupft noch an seinem Hemd rum. "Darf ich mich dazu gesellen?" Fragt er vorsichtig. "Natürlich, Chief!" "Es freut uns." "Das Essen reicht definitiv. Da macht einer mehr oder weniger den Kohl nicht fett!" Rufen sie durcheinander. Lukas stellt sich hinter den Stuhl, der Vic gegenüber ist. "Es ist noch nicht offiziell. Aber ich habe etwas auf dem Herzen, was ich loswerden möchte und nachdem wir heute zusammen gearbeitet haben fühlt es sich falsch an, es für mich zu behalten." Vic schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals. Was hat er vor? "Maya Bishop, sie werden befördert." Alle freuen sich Maya und Lukas setzt sich hin. "Auf Station 23 ist ein Platz für sie frei! Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sagt er und hebt sein Glas. Die umsitzenden sind Sprachlos. "Wow… okay. Danke, Sir." Versucht Maya freudig zu klingen. "Vic! Was weißt du über Station 23?" Fragt sie dann um das Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. "Nichts. Warum sollte ich?" "Du hattest doch mal mit dem einen Firefighter was." "Das ist schon Monate her und es war nur ein Date!" Rechtfertigt sie sich. "Wie hieß er nochmal?" Mischt sich Andy ein. "Mayhorn!" Jodelt Travis. "Mayhorn!" "Mayhorn!" "Was gefällt ihm dort?" "Keine Ahnung. Es war ja nur ein Date!" Sagt Vic schnell und sieht verstohlen zu Lukas. Er amüsiert sich darüber. "Mayhorn also?" Stichelt er die Diskussion nochmals an. "Was? Nein! Nein! Ich…" Sie verstummt und alle anderen brechen in Gelächter aus.  
Pruitt ist aufgefallen das Jack unter PTBS leidet und sie versammeln sich in der Küche um mit ihm zu reden. "Was wollt ihr von mir? Nur weil ich schlecht schlafe und gereizt bin? Als ob es euch gut geht. Ben du bist daheim rausgeflogen, Dean deine Familie hat mit dir gebrochen und Vic. Gerade du willst dass ich meine Geheimnisse vor völlig fremden offenbare, obwohl du." Prescht Jack los. Er wird allerdings durch Lukas und Sullivan unterbrochen. "Alles okay!?" Sagt ersterer laut in die Küche statt zu fragen. Jack verstummt und rauscht davon.

Lukas hat am Vortag seinen Dienstwagen mit nach Hause genommen. Zuerst als Backup nach dem Sturm. Später hat er keine Lust mehr gehabt in die Zentrale zu fahren und die Autos zu tauschen. Er wird heute Home Office machen und in Bereitschaft bleiben. Er freut sich auf Vic.  
Sie fährt, nach der Schicht, zu der Adresse, die sie sich gemerkt hat. Als sie ankommt sieht sie Lukas Dienstwagen. Er ist also in Bereitschaft. Aber hier gibt es keine Wohnung. Es gibt nur Häuser. Riesige Häuser, eigentlich eher Villen. Vic steigt aus und geht auf die Tür zu. Sie hat noch nicht geklingelt als er ihr öffnet und den Finger auf den Mund legt. "Nein, wir können das morgen klären. Ich bin in Bereitschaft, aber ich komme heute nicht mehr regulär ins Büro. Legen sie es mir auf den Tisch. Ich kümmere mich morgen drum. Danke!" Dann legt er auf. "Entschuldige Eggy. Komm doch bitte rein!" Sagt er und macht die Tür frei. Vic tritt ein und findet sich in einer Halle wieder. Eine große, breite, gerade Treppe kommt gegenüber der Eingangstür herunter. Zusätzlich gehen vier Türen vom Raum ab. Das erste scheint die Gästetoilette zu sein.. "Komm ich zeig dir alles." Sagt Lukas locker. "Hier geht's ins Wohnzimmer." Er deutet auf einen abgehenden Raum mit großem TV, Couch, Klavier und Couchtisch, sowie einer großen Glasfront zum Garten mit Schiebetür. Auch kann sie einen Kamin entdecken. Überall edle, helle Fließen. "Esszimmer!" Winkt er kurz rein. Ein Raum mit einer Tafel, an der mindestens 12 Personen sitzen können. "Küche" ein großer Raum mit kleiner Essecke, Kücheninsel, großem Kühlschrank und Herd. Eine weitere Tür scheint zur Speisekammer zu führen. Auch hier ist der Boden hell aber die Arbeitsplatte ist schwarz mit Funkelelementen darin. Es gibt einen Durchgang ins Wohnzimmer, das Esszimmer und in den dahinter liegenden Flur, der zur hinteren Treppe führt. An dem Flur geht eine kleine Tür zur Waschküche und eine in den Garten. Sie gehen nach oben. "Arbeitszimmer." Ein Raum mit dunklen Holzmöbeln und einem großen Teppich. "Gästezimmer mit Bad." Auch hier findet sich der moderne helle Look wieder. "Zukünftiges Kinderzimmer mit Bad." Er deutet auf einen Raum, den er schon komplett leergeräumt hat. Es sind Farbmuster an den Wänden und der Boden ist abgedeckt. Aber auch hier vermutet Vic den tollen dunklen Holzfußboden. "Und zu guter Letzt unser Reich." Sagt er und lässt Vic eintreten. Es steht ein riesiges Kingsize-Bett als Blickfänger im Raum. Auf jeder Seite ein Nachttisch und eine Lampe. Das Erkerfenster rundet das Bild ab. Auf dem dunklen Boden liegt ein schwerer orientalisch angehauchten Teppich. Am anderen Ende des Raumes befindet sich der begehbare Kleiderschrank und rechts davon das Bad. Es hat sowohl eine Eckwanne als auch eine große bodentiefe Dusche, einen Doppelwaschtisch mit genug Ablage und Staufläche. Das Bad ist mit hellem Marmor ein echter Blickfang. "Wow!" Kommt es aus Vics Mund. "Hier wohnst du?" Fragt sie nochmal nach. "Naja wenn du mit mir zusammen wohnen willst, wohnen wir hier!" Sagt er schüchtern. "Ich soll hier wohnen?" Fragt sie immer noch baff. "Wenn du möchtest, gerne. Ich würde mich freuen mein Haus mit dir zu teilen." Gesteht er. "Wow!" Sagt Vic nochmal. "Pack in Ruhe aus und schau dich um. Ich geh nochmal ins Arbeitszimmer und in ca einer Stunde gehe ich ans Kochen. Okay?" Vic nickt nur. Und lässt sich aufs Bett fallen. Es ist riesig und ganz weich. Nach ein paar Minuten steht sie auf und öffnet den Kleiderschrank. Die linke Seite ist eingeräumt. Vorne Uniformen, dahinter Freizeitkleidung, ganz hinten schicke Sachen. Vic muss schmunzeln. Dann wird sie wohl die rechte Seite nehmen. Schnell sind ihre paar Sachen eingeräumt und Vic widmet sich dem Bad. Auch hier belagert Lukas den linken Waschtisch und Vic würde den rechten nehmen. Auch hier sind ihre Schminksachen, Parfum und Co schnell verstaut und sie beschließt nach Lukas zu sehen. Er ist bereits in der Küche und schnibbeln an Gemüse herum. "Was gibt es denn?" Fragt Vic als sie den Raum betritt. "Ich dachte an eine Gemüsepfanne." Verrät Lukas ohne aufzustehen. "Hmmm. Gerne." Sagt Vic und fährt mit ihrer rechten Hand über seinen Rücken, bevor sie ihn an den Schultern fast und ihm einen Kuss auf diese gibt. "Ich würde dir ja einen Schluck Wein anbieten….. aber das ist vielleicht nicht die beste Idee." "Ich hätte aber eine andere gute Idee." Beginnt Vic "Ich bin ganz Ohr!" Haucht Lukas ihr ins Ohr und zieht sie an sich. Er umarmt sie fest und gibt ihr einen Kuss. Vic erwidert diesen und bevor sie es merken hat Lukas den Herd mit einer Hand abgestellt und Vic hochgehoben. Er trägt sie die Treppe nach oben und lässt die Tür hinter sich und Schloss fallen.

Am nächsten Morgen können Sie ausschlafen. Vic möchte aber noch ein paar Sachen aus der Wohnung holen. Sie fahren zusammen in ihre Wohnung und packen Vics Habseligkeiten ein. Als sie gehen bleiben nur noch ihre Möbel und allgemeine Einrichtungsgegenstände wie Geschirr, Waschmaschine und co zurück. "Ich schätze ich bin bei dir eingezogen." Sagt Vic als sie die Taschen und Kisten in der Eingangshalle gestapelt sieht. "Scheint so!" Sagt Lukas der hinter ihr steht und sie in den Arm nimmt. "Und ich bin sehr, sehr froh darüber!" Gesteht er ihr. "Wir müssen uns aber noch dem Kinderzimmer widmen!" "Aber das hat Zeit bis morgen. Pack erstmal deine Sachen aus und dann sehen wir was du im Kinderzimmer haben möchtest, okay?" "Okay." Lukas Handy piept. *Hi, habt ihr euch entschieden? Liebe Grüße Theo.* "Was ist?" Fragt Vic als sie Lukas Gesicht sieht. "Theo, mein Anwalt… wir sollten uns wirklich entscheiden…" sagt Lukas niedergeschlagen. Vic nickt. Was sollten sie nun tun? "Gibt es keine Möglichkeit diese doofe Regel zu ändern? Ich meine du bist doch der Chief." Ripley kratzt sich am Kopf. "So einfach ist das nicht. Zumal die Richtlinien ja nur dafür sorgen sollen dass alle gleich behandelt werden und sich kein Amtsmissbrauch ergibt." "Das klingt zwar logisch, ist in unserem Fall aber einfach Schwachsinn. Du beurteilst mich ja nicht Mal. Das macht in erster Linie Sullivan und wenn nicht er dann Frankel." Er nickt. "Ich werde mich erkundigen wie eine solche Änderung machbar wäre. Aber das wird Zeit brauchen und wenn wir es lange geheim halten kann es natürlich schlimmer ausgehen….." "Das ist mir schon klar." Sagt Vic und Lukas ruft Theo an um ihn das prüfen zu lassen.  
Travis hat nichts von Vic gehört und macht sich Sorgen. Er fährt bei ihr vorbei um nach ihr zu sehen. Er klingelt und klopft an die Tür. "Vic? Vic! Bist du da? Aber keiner öffnet. "Sie ist ausgezogen." Hört er plötzlich eine Stimme. Travis dreht sich um. Die Tür hinter ihm ist offen und eine Frau Mitte 50 lehnt am Rahmen und mustert ihn. Travis hat seine Freizeit Uniform an, da er gerade Kurz auf der Station war. "Wie sie ist ausgezogen?" Fragt er ungläubig nach. "Sie und ihr Freund haben vorhin alles zusammengepackt und sind mit Kisten und Kartons zum Auto." "Ihr Freund?" Fragt Travis nochmals nach. Er weiß dass sie sich mit dem Kindsvater ausgesprochen und geeinigt hat, aber dass sie jetzt fest zusammen sind, ist ihm neu. "Ja, der war die letzte Zeit häufiger da. Auch mehrmals über Nacht." Erzählt ihm die Frau bereitwillig. "Sie wissen nicht zufällig wo ich sie finden kann oder wie der Mann heißt?" "Nein, tut mir leid. Ich kann ihnen nur sagen dass er groß und blond ist. Und auch beim Department arbeitet, wie sie. Er ist fast immer in Uniform aufgetaucht. Die steht ihm echt gut. Da hat sie sich schon n Sahneschnittchen geangelt." Plaudert sie weiter. "Okay… Danke für die Info." Sagt Travis nachdenklich und verlässt das Haus. Er kann nicht glauben, dass Vic ihm nichts davon erzählt hat.

Der nächste Tag beginnt früher als erwartet. Vic ist müde vom gestrigen Tag, aber sie schleppt sich aus dem Bett. Lukas hat ihr Frühstück gerichtet und ist schon ins Büro gefahren. Heute soll die Entscheidung für die 63 Firefighter getroffen werden und er erwartet Theos Rückruf.  
Also macht sie sich alleine fertig und fährt zur Arbeit. "Hi!" Sagt sie beim Betreten der Küche. "Hi." Kommt es kurz von Travis. "Stimmt irgendwas nicht?" Meint Vic irritiert. "Seit wann erzählst du mir nichts mehr?" Travis ist sauer. "Was meinst du?" "Na deine Nachbarin weiß mehr als ich. Ich kam mir gestern schon ein wenig doof vor als sie mir von deinem Freund und deinem Umzug erzählt hat und ich nichts darüber wusste." "Du warst in meiner Wohnung?" Fragt Vic schockiert. Sie betet dass ihr Plaudertasche von Nachbarin ihm nicht zu viel erzählt hat. "An deiner Wohnung. Ja!" Sagt er sauer. "Trav es tut mir leid. Ich wollte mit dir darüber reden aber…." Sie stockt. "Aber?" "Ich kann nicht. Es verstößt gegen Regeln und wenn ich mit dir offen reden gefährde ich unsere Jobs." Er sieht die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen. "Okay. Okay. Es tut mir leid Vic. Aber meinst du nicht, dass es spätestens wenn das Kind da ist, rauskommt? Ich meine ihr habt die gleiche Adresse und kümmert euch um ein Kind…. Das kann nicht gut gehen." "Ich weiß!" Vic resigniert und nimmt sich einen Tee. "Wir lassen gerade alles anwaltlich prüfen und solange müssen wir stillschweigen." "Ich verstehe. Aber was erwartest du? Ich meine die Regeln sind ja zum Schutz da. Das alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht und keiner Angst haben muss benachteiligt zu werden." "Schön und das verstehe ich auch. Aber bei uns macht es einfach keinen Sinn, da er mit Beförderungen und Prüfungen von mir eh nichts zu tun hätte und wir im Normalfall nicht einmal zusammen arbeiten." Erklärt Vic. Travis nickt und nimmt sie in den Arm. "Ich drücke euch fest die Daumen." "Danke, Travis."  
Lukas hat in der Zwischenzeit die Nachricht erhalten, dass die Personalabteilung seinen Vorschlag annimmt und umsetzen wird, als sein Telefon klingelt. "Ripley?" "Hi Lukas." "Ah, hi, Theo. Na was rausgefunden?" "Natürlich! Es gibt die Möglichkeit innerhalb des Departments eine Regeländerung anzustreben. Dazu benötigst du eine Beschwerde über diese Regel. Sie sollte aber nicht von dir sein! Da du eine mögliche neuRegelung mit ausarbeiten würdest." "Okay und wo bekomme ich eine Beschwerde her?" "Da musst du dir was einfallen lassen. Da bin ich auch noch nicht weiter." "Hm… immerhin. Würde uns eine neue Regelung behilflich sein? Ist es dazu nicht schon zu spät, da wir ja schon liiert sind?" "Das ist halt die nächste Frage. Das kommt auf die Formulierung an, ob es ab sofort oder rückwirkend ist. Ich denke eine neue Regelung würde aber zumindest eure Argumentation unterstützen." "Aber zuerst benötige ich eine Beschwerde, dann die Zustimmung die Regel zu ändern, dann einen Vorschlag und dann muss dieser noch angenommen werden. Das kann Monate dauern!" Theo seufzt. "Du hast Recht. Aber ich sehe nur noch zwei Lösungen. Ihr müsst es melden. Entweder mit oder ohne neue Regelung. Und wenn eure Beziehung erstmal öffentlich ist bist du aus der neuen Regelung definitiv raus. Da werden sie dir dann kein Mitspracherecht mehr einräumen." "Stimmt. Okay, danke für deine Mühe. Ich werde sehen was ich erreiche." "Immer wieder gerne. Meld dich wenn du noch was brauchst." "Mach ich. Tschüss Theo." Sagt er und legt auf. Er tippt die wichtigsten Infos an Vic und sendet sie.

*Brauchen offizielle Beschwerde über Regelung von Dritter Person. Dann kann man Regel prüfen und ggf ändern. Kann aber Monate dauern. Love L.* 

Vic liest die SMS mehrfach und steckt das Handy resigniert weg. "Alles okay?" "Ja. Nein. Ach es gibt ne Möglichkeit aber die kann Monate Dauern und ob sie uns dann hilft steht auf dem anderen Blatt." "Wie meinst du das?" Vic erklärt Travis was sie meint. "Verstehe." Er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen. Das war er Vic schuldig.


	10. Eine Regeländerung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Schwangerschaft schreitet voran.

Einige Tage später hat Vic einen weiteren Arzttermin. Lukas will sie begleiten aber es kommt ihm ein Meeting dazwischen und er muss Vic kurzfristig absagen. Er kann ja nicht offiziell zu dem Termin seiner Angestellten mitkommen. Lukas hasst das. Er will bei ihr sein. Für sie und das Kind komplett da sein. Ganz offiziell.  
Vic schickt ihm nach dem Termin eine Massage 

*Alles ok. Nächster Termin in 4 Wochen. Bild ist anbei.* 

Lukas muss lächeln. Er mag es wenn sie ihm Bilder schickt. Man kann nicht immer alles erkennen aber allein dass er teilhaben darf freut ihn so unglaublich.  
"Chief?" "Ja?" Er wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Unser Meeting beginnt gleich." "Danke, Deb!" Sagt er und klappt seine Mappe zusammen. "Um was geht es nochmal?" Fragt er beim aufstehen. "Um die Departmentregeln Abschnitt Beziehung Rahmenbedingungen." Erklärt Deb. "Oh. Okay?! Ich wusste nicht dass es da was zu klären gibt." Lukas ist tatsächlich überrascht. Er hat doch gar nichts in die Wege geleitet. "Ja es gab wohl Beschwerden über die aktuellen Richtlinien. Wir müssen uns das ansehen." Sie sind am Besprechungsraum angekommen. "Guten Tag meine Damen und Herren." Begrüßt Ripley die anwesenden. "Nehmen sie Platz." Er schaut erwartungsvoll in die Runde. Frankel steht auf und verteilt Mappen. "Das sind 7 eingegangen Beschwerden zu den Beziehungsparametern. Kurz gesagt sie sagen aus dass diese Ungerechtigkeiten zwischen Ehepaaren und Liebespaaren beinhalten." Ripley nickt. "Unsere Parameter sollen eigentlich die Angestellten schützen aber scheinbar sind einige mit den jetzigen Regel nicht zufrieden." Sagt er. "Und jetzt sollen wir alles über den Haufen werfen?" Fragt McNavis. "Wir sollten es zumindest überdenken." Schlägt Deeks vor. "Welche Lösung soll es geben jeder darf alles? Und wer beurteilt dann was und wen? Das endet im Chaos!" Sagt Smith. "Nicht unbedingt." Erklärt Ripley. "Weiterhin untersagt könnte zum Beispiel eine Beziehung zwischen Firefighter und Captain der gleichen Wache sein. Es könnte sich dann einer der beiden versetzen lassen. Außerdem ist es ja eh so dass Frauen generell von Frankel und Männer von mir beziehungsweise von euch betreut werden. Somit wäre das auch unbestritten. Ich denke wichtig ist, dass es Regeln gibt. Und eine Meldepflicht mit Dokumentation und Unterschrift eines Dokuments dass das Departement von jeglicher Haftung befreit und die Arbeit als Arbeit regelt. Wenn man sagt, generell ist es ok aber nicht auf einer Wache bzw auf einer Wache nur im gleichen Rang könnte man auch Bevorzugung unterbinden." Erläutert er seine Idee. "Sie haben sich da ja schon einiges überlegt, Chief!" Sagt McNavis frotzelnd. Ripley ignoriert es. "Man könnte auch zuerst eine Befragung machen ob eine Regeländerung gewünscht ist." Deutet Frankel an. Lukas nickt. "Das sollten wir mindestens machen. Ich meine 7 Beschwerden sind zu viel um es einfach fallen zu lassen." Versucht er es zu beschwichtigen. Sie stimmen zu. Frankel wird die Tage einen Befragungsbogen an alle Wachen rausschicken. Lukas atmet auf. Der erste Schritt zum Ziel.

*Wie hast du die anderen dazu bekommen Beschwerde einzulegen? Es sind 7 eingegangen! Es wird einen Befragungsbogen geben und dann eventuell eine Regeländerung.* 

Vic ist verwirrt. Sie hat gar nichts gemacht. 

*Ich hab nichts gemacht.* 

Schreibt sie zurück. Lukas ist verwirrt, wer hat sich dann beschwert?

Zwei Tage später sind die Bögen raus und Sullivan verteilt sie an das Team. "Es soll wahrheitsgemäß beantwortet werden. Jeder für sich alleine und jeder seine persönliche Meinung. Natürlich komplett anonym. Abgabe in 3 Stunden." Sagt er und lässt sie gehen. 

Befragungsbogen:  
Fühlten sie sich jemals zu einem Kollegen hingezogen?  
War dies innerhalb des gleichen Ranges?  
Haben sie eine Beziehung aufgrund der Regeln verschwiegen?  
Haben sie eine Beziehung aufgrund der Regeln beendet?  
Sind sie der Meinung dass die Regeln geändert werden sollen?  
Haben sie bedenken, dass sie bei geänderten Regeln benachteiligt werden könnten?  
Haben sie Angst, dass ihr Vorgesetzter seine Position ausnutzen könnte?  
Was wäre ihnen bei neuen Regeln wichtig?

Vic seufzt aber sie beantwortet alles wahrheitsgemäß. Sie hofft dass es alles gut ausgeht.  
Nach 3 Stunden werden sie in eine Box abgeworfen, sodass nicht einmal Sullivan weiß, wer was geschrieben hat. 

*Befragung ist rum. Bin gespannt.*

tippt Vic und widmet sich ihrer Schicht.  
Sie ist belanglos und Vic freut sich auf zu Hause mit Lukas. Heute müssten die Möbel für das Kinderzimmer kommen. Sie ist schon ganz aufgeregt. Lukas kommt heute auch früher von der Arbeit. Er weiß, dass Vic am besten alles heute noch aufgebaut haben möchte. Sie kann so ungeduldig sein. "Hi, Schatz." "Hi. Ich bin im Kinderzimmer." Ruft er. "Was machst du denn?" Fragt Vic als sie die Treppe hochgeht. "Ich hab noch schnell fertig gestrichen. Dann können wir später die Möbel aufbauen und hinstellen und die nächsten Tage dann dekorieren und einrichten. Was hälst du davon?" "Das ist eine gute Idee. Danke." Die Wände sind blassgrün gestrichen. Dazu dunkle Vorhänge. Die Möbel kommen nur kurz nachdem sie mit streichen fertig sind. Schnell sind sie aufgebaut und platziert. Danach geht Lukas kochen und sie fallen wenig später ins Bett.

Vic hat wieder Schicht. Es wird eine ihrer letzten auf dem RTW sein. Sie bedauert es jetzt schon.  
Travis ist mit Vic unterwegs um Hydranten zu prüfen als sie per Funk einen Einsatz reinbekommen.  
'Station 19. RTW, HLF, DRK, TLF, Brand in einer Lackiererei.' Schnell sind sie bei den Fahrzeugen. "Alles mitnehmen und aufsitzen! Tempo, Tempo!" Schreit Sullivan. Sofort sind alle aufgesprungen und das Team rast los.  
Vic und Travis kommen vor den anderen an. "Helfen sie meinen Kollegen bitte!" Schreit ein Mann mit leichten Verbrennungen. Er kommt aus dem total verqualmten Gebäude rausgelaufen. "Wie viele Menschen sind noch drin?" Fragt Hughes, während sie sich anziehen. "Mindestens 5!" "Vic du kannst nicht mit rein!" "Willst du 5 alleine retten?" Schreit sie ihn an und rennt los. Er wird sich hassen wenn ihr oder dem Baby etwas passieren würde. Und er wird ihn umbringen. Wer auch immer er ist. Aber er hat keine Wahl, sie hat Recht er kann nicht 5 auf einmal retten. Schnell ist er bei ihr und sie treten ein. Es ist stockdunkel und immer wieder definiert irgendwo irgendetwas. "Hier!" Ruft Travis und deutet auf 3 Opfer. "Eine ist gehfähig. Bring sie raus. Ich schaue nach den anderen dreien!" Schreit Vic und ist verschwunden. Travis kann sie nicht verstehen. Schnell schlingt er seine Rettungsschlinge um das erste Opfer und stülpt dem zweiten die Fluchthaube über. Er flutet diese mit frischer Luft und zusammen ziehen sie den anderen nach draußen.  
Station 19 ist mittlerweile angekommen. "Montgomery, wo ist Hughes?" Schreit Sullivan. "Drin!" Gibt dieser Auskunft. "Es sind noch mindestens 3 Opfer und ein Firefighter drin! Los geht's! Herrera, Miller Wasserversorgung bis zum Verteiler, Gibson und Bishop Wasserversorgung ab Verteiler. Wenn alles steht alle löschen! Warren RTW. Fangen sie mit Montgomery an." Weist er sein Team an. "Was gibt's Sully?" Fragt Lukas als er ankommt. "3 Personen plus Firefighter drin." Gibt er Auskunft. "Wer?" Will Ripley wissen und hofft nicht den einen Namen zu hören.  
"Hughes!" "Wie konnte...!" Weiter kommt er nicht. Vic kommt mit einem humpelnden und einem Bewusstlosen Opfer zurück. Ihr werden sofort die 2 und die Flasche abgenommen, bevor sie zum RTW gebracht wird. "Wie konntest du nur! Du trägst nicht nur die Verantwortung für dich!" Zischt Ripley. "Es waren noch Menschen drin." Verteidigt sich Vic. "Du bist schwanger! Du hast die Verantwortung für das Kind!" Schreit er. "Für unser Kind!" Flüstert er schon fast, nachdem sich ein paar Firefighter zu ihm umgedreht hatten. "Wo ist Lucy! Hat wer Lucy gesehen?" Schreit eine Frau. "Es fehlt noch jemand!" Kombiniert Vic und will aufstehen. "Unterstehe dich! Du bleibst hier!" Zischt Ripley und nimmt ihre Flasche und schon ist er Weg. Ihre Flasche ist nur noch halb voll. Er kann doch nicht in das brennende Haus mit nur einer halbvollen Flasche. "Er kann doch nicht! Ich meine." Stammelte Vic vor sich hin. Es vergehen Minuten. "Komm schon raus. Komm raus….. komm schon." Vic verzweifelt. Der Mann den sie liebt ist da drin, allein und mit nicht genug Luft. Endlich kann sie ihn durch die Rauchschranke sehen. Vic atmet auf. Lukas trägt die Verletzte auf dem Arm ins Freie. Miller ist sofort bei ihm und nimmt sie ihm ab. Ben entfernt in der Zwischenzeit die Sauerstoffflasche und Ripley zieht sich die Maske vom Gesicht. Er ist sichtlich erschöpft. "Lass dich durchchecken. Ist lang her dass du im Feuer warst." Sagt Sullivan und deutet zum RTW 22. Lukas lächelt und geht. "Bist du des Wahnsinns? Mir hälst du einen Vortrag über Verantwortung und selbst riskiert du dein Leben. Du hättest dadrin sterben können!" Fängt Vic an loszupoltern. "Bin ich aber nicht." "Aber was wenn?!" "Ich hatte aber andere Pläne!" "Ah. Okay. Du weißt dass wir leichtfertige, feuerfanatische nicht ganz ernst zu nehmende Spinner sind. Das macht uns aus. Aber nur aus praktischen Gründen zu heiraten um die Vorschriften zu umgehen, dass passt nicht zu uns Lukas, also zumindest nicht zu mir. Also heißt die Antwort nein. Ich will kein Klopapier." Plappert Vic los. "Sehe ich aus…?" Weiter kommt Lukas nicht. "Aber das ganze Getue ist mir auch egal. Darum geht es mir nicht, nicht mit dir. Weißt du es war mir nur noch nicht so bewusst, bis ich hier draußen gestanden und auf dich gewartet habe. Aber ich will nicht irgendwas. Ich will das ganze Programm. Ich will was wahres. Weißt du was, wenn ich heirate, falls ich, falls ich heirate, will ich Liebe, Respekt und Inspiration. Eben was warmes und ich glaube dass willst du auch. Und ich will's…. Ich will's mit dir. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht so. Und ich steh wahrscheinlich unter Schock und weiß nicht was ich sage. Ich…" "Vic. Es ist okay. Wir sprechen später weiter, okay?" "Ich.. okay. Okay." "Ruh dich aus. Fahr nach Hause. Ich komme nach. Okay?" "Okay" stimmt Vic im Schock zu und lässt ihn stehen. "Über was die wohl geredet haben?" Fragt Dean Andy. "Keine Ahnung. Es war irgendwie merkwürdig. Oder?" Miller nickt nur. "Herrera! Wir müssen noch aufräumen. Stehen sie nicht in der Gegend rum." Ruft ihr Sullivan zu.  
Vic hat sich zum RTW 19 verkrochen. "Alles okay?" Fragt Travis besorgt. "Ja, ja alles okay. Ich war nur Gerade…. Ich soll mich ausruhen." Unterbricht sie sich selbst. "Solltest du. Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus." Vic lächelt müde. Es strengt sie mehr an als sie zugeben würde. "Komm ich bringe dich nach Hause." Versucht Travis sie veräppeln. "Die Station reicht völlig. Du musst eh auffüllen und ich kann von dort aus selbst heimfahren." Sagt Vic und steigt in den RTW. Travis schüttelt den Kopf und steigt ebenfalls ein. Auf der Station zieht sich Vic um und verlässt die Wache. Sie vermisst es Doppelschichten zu schieben. Aber die paar Wochen würde sie jetzt auch noch schaffen. Sie fährt zu Lukas nach Hause und geht duschen. Sie setzt sich auf die Couch und wartet auf Lukas. Er kommt mitten in der Nacht verschwitzt und schmutzig nach Hause. Vic ist auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Lukas deckt sie zu und geht ins Bad. Schnell ist er geduscht und schleppt sich in die Küche. Vic hat scheinbar Pizza bestellt. Er isst seine komplett auf und geht zu Vic ins Wohnzimmer, da sie immer noch schläft hebt er sie kurzerhand hoch und trägt sie ins Schlafzimmer. "Was?" Murmelt Vic. "Schlaf weiter. Es ist alles gut. Schlaf Eggy." "Okay." Meint sie noch und fällt wieder in den Tiefschlaf. Sie kuschelt sich an ihn. Lukas kann ihren kleinen Bauch an seiner Seite spüren. Wie er sich auf das kleine freut. 

Einige Tage nach dem Brand sind die Bögen ausgewertet. "Es ist erstaunlich." Sagt Frankel. "Über 70% finden die Regelungen nicht gut." "Das heißt wir ändern sie?" Fragt Lukas mehr als dass er es feststellt. "Ich denke schon." Gesteht sie. "Gut. Lassen sie mich wissen, wann die Besprechung sein soll." "Oh, wir haben den Vorschlag von ihnen aufgegriffen und schon ausgearbeitet. Wenn er für sie passt geht er an die Personalabteilung." "Ah. Okay. Dann werde ich ihn mir Mal ansehen." Sagt er und streckt die Hand aus. "Danke." Sagt er und öffnet die Mappe. Er überfliegt den Text. Ja sie haben alles drin. Plus einen Zusatz. Lukas gute Laune verfliegt sofort. "Warum ab sofort?" "Naja wir dachten eine Zeitangab müsste rein. Ich meine es gilt ja ab jetzt." "Und was machen wir mit Angestellten die jetzt schon eine heimliche Beziehung haben? Sollen die dann einfach den Tag der Änderung als Datum nehmen? Ich fürchte dass sich die Leute dann nicht trauen die Beziehung anzugeben, da sie ja dann zugeben schon länger zusammen zu sein." "Aber irgendwas müssen wir doch angeben." "Warum? Wer sagt das? Ich denke das sollte raus und eher ein rein." "Ich werde ihre Meinung anmerken und beides der Personalabteilung vorlegen." Sagt Frankel und verlässt sein Büro. Auch wenn jetzt die Änderung kommt, für ihn und Vic ist es zu spät.


	11. Dein Hobby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Travis lüftet das Geheimnis um Vics Freund.

Victoria suchte in der nächsten Schicht die Nähe zu Travis. "Hey. Du ich brauche dich!" "Ich fahre Fahrrad. Hättest du mein Bike vorhin nicht beleidigt…." "Travis bitte. Ich brauche dich!" Sagt Victoria und steigt auf das Bike neben Trevis und fängt an, nach ihren Möglichkeiten, zu strampeln. Natürlich kann sie nichtmehr mit Travis mithalten aber die bemüht sich wirklich. "Och Trev. Ich vermisse dich und mit dir zu reden!" "Dann gib mir Infos. Du erzählst ja nichts!" "OK, ok. was willst du wissen?" "Wer ist es?" "Das nicht!" "OK, Blond? Vic ich entdecke ganz neue Seiten an dir!" Beide müssen lachen. "Ich wusste ja gar nicht dass sie Fahrradfahren." Platzt es plötzlich von der Seite rein. "Ist n gutes Training, Chief" antwortet Montgomery direkt. "Ich suche Kapitän Sullivan. Hat ihn jemand heute schon gesehen?" "Nein ich hab ihn noch nie gesehen, ich meine nein, Chief. Vielleicht im Büro?" Victoria verhedderte sich sowohl verbal als auch körperlich mit ihren Füßen in den Pedalen. Lukas kommt einen Schritt auf sie zu um sie zu halten, dabei berührt er sanft ihre Hüfte. "Vorsichtig. Alles ok?" Fragt er besorgt. "Ja, ja alles ok. Danke." Antwortet Vic schnell und hofft dass ihr erröten nicht sichtbar war und Montgomery nichts gemerkt hatte. Ripley verschwindet um die Ecke Richtung Büro.  
"Ha." Kommt es nur aus Travis' Mund. "Du und der Chief? Vic. Dein Ernst?" "Shht!" Travis sieht sie sowohl entsetzt als auch beeindruckt an. Es macht alles Sinn, denkt Travis. Und dass Vic nichts sagen wollte schon 2x. Sie war vom Chief des Seattle Fire Departments schwanger. Das könnte nicht nur beide Karrieren zerstören, es könnte sich auch ein riesen Medienrummel entwickeln und das in Vics derzeitigem Zustand. Undenkbar. Er schweigt und sieht Vic mitleidsvoll an. "Es tut mir leid. Ich bin ganz ruhig. Okay?" Sie nickt stumm. "Aber da du ja jetzt mein Hobby kennst…. Er ist so liebevoll. Er wird großartig als Vater sein." "Dein neues Hobby ist echt scharf!" Vic grinst "Danke! Gibson hat das einfach nicht verstanden!" "Jack weiß davon?" "Ja…. Das ist ne längere Geschichte und es war nicht beabsichtigt." Gesteht Vic und erzählt Travis davon.

Mittlerweile ist Vic an den Empfang gesetzt worden. Sie nimmt Telefonate an, schreibt und faxt Berichte und nimmt Besucher in Empfang. Sie hat das Gefühl dass sie oft nur den Platz warm hält, sie hasst es wenn ihre Kollegen rausfahren, etwas erleben und dreckig und verschwitzt zurück kommen und sie sitzt auf dem Stuhl fest und macht nichts außer in der Wache zu sein. Sie sehnt sich nach Adrenalin und Dreck, sie weiß zwar, dass sie körperlich gar nicht mehr in der Lage ist etwas schweres zu machen und ihre Einsatzkleidung passt ihr schon lange nicht mehr, aber sie hasst es trotzdem. Sie liebt ihr Kind heiß und innig aber sie ist froh, wenn die Schwangerschaft rum ist. Ihre Kollegen sind im Einsatz, als sich das Baby in eine andere Position bringt. Es tritt und schlägt um sich. 

*Dein Kind tanzt Tango oder sonst was!* 

Schreibt sie an Lukas. 

*Ich beneide dich. Ich wäre so gerne bei euch und die Momente mit euch teilen. Love L.* 

Bekommt sie als Antwort.

Mittlerweile ist Vic zu Hause. Sie ist seit einiger Woche vom Dienst freigestellt. Ist aber eigentlich trotzdem jeden Tag auf der Wache um nicht allein zu sein.  
"Du solltest zu Hause bleiben, Victoria." Sagt er liebevoll. "Okay. Du hast gewonnen. Ich bleibe." "Danke." Er streicht ihr zärtlich über die Wange. "Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch. Komm in einem Stück wieder heim. Okay?" "Natürlich. Ich bin im Büro, falls etwas sein sollte und wenn du mich nicht erreichst Ruf Sullivan an. Er weiß wo wir wohnen und er wird dir helfen." "Ich glaube ich habe nicht Mal seine Handynummer." Juxt Vic. Lukas greift nach ihrem Handy. "Jetzt hast du sie. Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Ich liebe euch." "Wir dich auch Daddy." Lukas schmunzelt, winkt noch einmal und geht.  
Es waren für heute ein paar Besprechungen angesetzt aber er sollte pünktlich raus kommen.  
Auf der Station geht am Abend ein Notruf ein. Massenkarambolage mit 20 Fahrzeugen auf dem Highway, davon 10 Trucks mit teilweise entflammbarer Fracht. Station 22 und 42 kommen ebenfalls dazu und Chief Ripley wird in die Kommandozentrale gerufen um die Teams einzuteilen und zu koordinieren. Es sieht aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Überall Trümmerteile, Auslaufendes Benzin und Rauchentwicklung erschweren die Arbeit. Nach ein paar Stunden, als die Verletzten rausgeschnitten, versorgt und abtransportiert sind wird Station 19 zurückgeschickt und die B-Schicht übernimmt. Es muss noch weiter gelöscht, abgekehrt, überwacht und aufgeräumt werden.  
Sullivan setzt sich ins Büro um die Berichte zu schreiben, während das Team etwas trinken geht.  
Lukas hat Vic kurz informiert dass er heute wahrscheinlich nicht nach Hause kommt und sie sich keine Sorgen machen braucht. Sie kocht sich etwas zu essen und beschließt baden zu gehen. Sie mag die Wanne, sie ist geräumig und groß und kann das Wasser lange warm halten. Gegen Mitternacht, nachdem sie einen Film gesehen hat legt sie sich ins Bett. Es war ein gemütlicher Tag gewesen. Morgen würde sie wieder zur Station gehen und ihre Freunde besuchen. Vic schläft unruhig. Irgendetwas ist anders als sonst und es lässt sie nicht Recht zur Ruhe kommen. 

Um 2 Uhr morgens steht sie auf und wandert durchs Haus. Sie kommt nicht weit bis es knallt und Vic sieht erschrocken auf den Boden. Ihre Fruchtblase ist geplatzt und Lukas ist nicht da. Sie versucht ihn anzurufen. Mailbox. Sie versucht es ein paar Minuten später nochmals, in der Hoffnung das Lukas aus dem Funkloch raus ist. Mailbox. Okay, wen kann sie noch anrufen. Travis! Travis wird ihr immer helfen. Es klingelt. Keiner nimmt ab. Sie versucht es erneut. Nichts. 

*Trav ich brauche dich, wo bist du* 

tippt sie in der Hoffnung, er würde es lesen. Was soll sie nur tun? Eine Wehe übermannt sie. Als diese nachlässt greift sich sich erneut das Telefon. "Ja?" Meldet sich eine verschlafene Stimme. "Sir! Ich erreiche Lukas nicht. Ich muss in die Klinik." "Hughes? Woher haben sie meine Nummer?" Er ist noch nicht ganz bei sich. "Lukas hat sie mir für den Notfall gegeben. Sir, Klinik! Jetzt!" Sagt Vic nochmal deutlich bevor sie wegen einer Wehe ins Telefon schreit. "Wo sind sie? Ich bin auf dem Weg!" "Bei Lukas zu Hause!" Presst Vic hervor. "Okay. Ich bin in 5 Minuten da! Egal was sie machen. NICHT pressen! Verstanden?" "Ja" "Okay bis gleich."  
Sullivan legt auf. Er hat sich schon seine Hose und ein Hemd übergeworfen, dass es die Uniform vom letzten Einsatz ist, ist egal. Zum Glück hat er einen Einsatzwagen mit nach Hause genommen. Er schaltet Blaulicht und Sirene an und rast los.  
Vic hat sich in der Zwischenzeit in die Halle gekämpft. Ihre Tasche steht schon seit Tagen gerichtet an der Tür.  
Als sie Sullivan hört öffnet sie die Tür um in seinem Arm die nächste Wehe zu veratmen. "Wie oft?" Fragt Sullivan "alle 5!" "Okay, dann müssen wir los!" Er nimmt Vic und ihre Tasche und bringt beides zum Wagen. Wieder schaltet er Horn und Licht ein und fährt los. Vic versucht es nochmals bei Lukas. Mailbox. "Wo bist du? Ich brauche dich und du bist nicht da! Du hast versprochen, dass du da sein würdest. Du hast es versprochen. Du bist echt das aller Letzte. Bringst mich in diese Lage und bist dann nicht Mal da, du Scheißkerl!" Schreit sie ins Telefon. "Sie meint es nicht so!" Ruft Sullivan dazwischen. Er kennt sowas von anderen Frauen, die er schon mit dem RTW in die Klinik gebracht hat. "Wenn sie gerade keine Wehen aushalten, haben sie nichts zu melden. Verstanden?!" Schnauzt Vic ihn an. Sullivan ist kurz irritiert, da er nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass Vic ihn so anschnauzt aber andererseits war es nur zu verständlich. "Und du schaffst dich gefälligst ins Grey-Sloan!" Wendet sie sich wieder der Mailbox zu. Dann legt sie auf und versucht die nächste Wehe zu veratmen. Kurz darauf kommen sie in der RTW Zufahrt an. Durch das Horn kommen auch gleich Ärzte und Schwestern heraus gestürmt. "Patientin, 28 Jahre, SSW 38, Fruchtblase geplatzt und Wehen alle 3 Minuten." Übergibt Sullivan an das Team. "Auf die Trage und sofort in den Kreißsaal." Ruft Baily. "Ich Versuche noch den Vater zu erreichen." Sagt Sullivan, sie nickt und bringt Vic rein. Sullivan ruft Lukas an. Mailbox. Okay das bringt so nichts. Er weiß dass es riskant ist aber es geht nicht anders. Er geht zum Auto. "Florian Seattle von Captain Sullivan, Station 19, kommen!" "Zentrale für Captain Sullivan, kommen?" "Ich brauche die Frequenz vom Chief." "Ich informiere ihn. Um was geht es?" "Geben sie mir die Frequenz!" "84.615 MHz, Kanal 3770. Bitte wiederholen." "84.615 MHz, Kanal 3770." "Positiv Captain." " Sullivan, Ende." Sullivan stellt das Funkgeräte neu ein. "Chief Ripley von Captain Sullivan, kommen." "Chief Ripley für Captain Sullivan, was gibt's?" Fragt Lukas irritiert. "Chief sie sollten sich im Grey-Sloan durchchecken lassen. Bitte wiederholen!" "Negativ, Captain. Wir sind noch nicht fertig!" Sullivan schnaubte. "Wenn du deine Voicemail abhören würdest, wüsstest du bescheid. Schaff deinen Arsch jetzt ins Grey-Sloan! Verstanden?" Lukas zückt sein Handy. 4 verpasste Anrufe von Vic. "Scheiße! Verstanden. Chief zum Grey-Sloan. Chief Ende!" Lukas wird von den umstehenden verwirrt angeschaut. Hat ihn ein Captain gerade ins Krankenhaus zitiert? "Captain Jack sie übernehmen. Es ist nur noch sauber zu machen und abzutransportieren. Machen sie mir keine Schande!" Schreit er und rennt zu seinem Wagen. Mit Blaulicht und Horn rast er los.  
Nur wenige Minuten später ist er angekommen. Er rennt auf die Gyn und sieht Sullivan vor dem Kreißsaal auf und abgehen. "Wo?" "Hier." Sagt er und öffnet die Tür nur ein Stück um Lukas durchzuschieben. "Vic! Vic ich bin da!"


	12. Die Geburt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ist Lucas rechtzeitig da?  
> Wie verläuft die Geburt?  
> Was sagt das Team?

"Lukas!" "Ich bin da, alles ist gut." "So. Muttermund ist vollständig geöffnet mit der nächsten Wehe bitte pressen!" Sagt Dr. Deluca.  
Es dauert nur wenige Minuten bis sich das Baby den Weg nach draußen gebahnt hat. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ein kleiner junger Mann." Sagt sie und überreicht ihn den Eltern. Den geforderten Vaterschaftstest kann Lukas definitiv sein lassen. Der kleine hat deutlich hellere Haut als Vic, dazu blonde krissellöckchen und stahlblaue Augen. "Er ist wunderschön, Vic! Du warst Klasse! Ich…. Danke!" Lukas kann sein Glück kaum in Worte fassen. "Ich würde ihn gerne Michael nennen." Sagt Vic. "Alles was du willst, mein Schatz." Sagt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Miss Hughes, die Blutung ist noch etwas stark. Ich würde gerne etwas kühlen, damit sich die Gefäße zusammenziehen. In Ordnung?" Vic nickt. Sie kann es nicht glauben. Hier ist ihr kleiner Engel. So unschuldig und so süß. Sie ist jetzt schon ganz vernarrt in ihn. Und Lukas wie er sich um ihn kümmert, ihn streichelt und bewundert. Sie könnte ihm den ganzen Tag zusehen.  
"Tachykardie! Sofort in den OP. Sir, nehmen sie das Kind!" Lukas bekommt Michael in den Arm gedrückt und Vic wird aus dem Kreißsaal gebracht. Was soll er denn jetzt tun? Er weiß gar nicht was er tun soll. Sullivan spitzelt in den Kreissaal. "Hey. Was ist los?" Fragt er. "Starke Blutung, Tachykardie, OP!" Stammelt Lukas. Er kann doch nicht alleine für dieses Würmchen sorgen. Das geht doch nicht. "Das wird schon. Hughes ist Taff. Lass dir erstmal gratulieren!" Sagt Sullivan in der Hoffnung Lukas Aufmerksamkeit von Vic etwas abzulenken. "Ja, danke!" Stammelte Lukas und blickt auf dieses kleine Würmchen hinunter. "Sir, sie sollten mit ihm bonden. Warten sie, ich helfe ihnen." Sagt eine Schwester. Sie nimmt ihm Michael ab. "Ziehen sie ihr Hemd aus, damit der kleine Hautkontakt haben kann." Gibt sie Anweisung. Ripley gehorcht. Er zieht sein Hemd und das Shirt aus und setzt sich in den Stuhl, dann bekommt er Michael auf die Brust gelegt und eine Decke wird über beide ausgebreitet. "Das ist wichtig für die Umstellung und die Bindung!" Erklärt sie. "Wenn etwas ist rufen sie mich einfach." Sagt sie mit tröstenden Stimme und lässt die 3 Männer zurück.  
Vics Handy piept die ganze Zeit. Sullivan schaut drauf. Es ist Travis, der zum x-ten Mal anruft. "Vic! Endlich nimmst du ab. Was ist los?" Rattert es los. "Montgomery. Wir sind schon in der Klinik. Hughes hat entbunden und ist gerade im OP. Nachblutungen." "Was? Nachblutung? OP? Okay, okay. Ich bin sofort da!" Schon hat er aufgelegt.  
Da der Kreißsaal erneut benötigt wird ziehen Ripley, Michael und Robert in ein Patientenzimmer, welches Vic bekommen soll, um. "Sir?" "Ja? Gibt's was neues?" Fragt er sofort. "Die Blutung ist unter Kontrolle. Es geht ihr soweit gut. Sie ist noch zur Überwachung im Aufwachraum. Sollte aber bald auf Station kommen." Er atmet erleichtert aus. "Danke!" Ist alles was er rausbekommt. Sullivan klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "Ich hol Mal Kaffee." Sagt er und verschwindet zum Bistro.  
Da Travis noch mit den anderen unterwegs ist kommen sie alle zusammen in die Klinik gestürmt und treffen auf Sullivan, der ins Bistro geht. "Sir? Was ist mit Vic?" "Hughes ist okay. Sie ist noch im Aufwachraum, kommt aber bald auf Station." Sagt er und geht weiter. "Wir sollten etwas mitbringen. Ballons und einen Teddy oder so!" Sagt Maya und dreht sich zu den anderen um. Andy nickt und sie holen noch zwei/ drei Sachen im Gift-Shop des Krankenhauses. Dann gehen sie auf Station. "Hughes, Victoria!" Kündigt Travis an. "Zimmer 5.03 Sie kommt gleich hoch. Aber sie können im Zimmer warten." Bekommt er als Antwort und das Team geht in die angedeutete Richtung. Sie erreichen das Zimmer und treten ein. Das Bild dass sich ihnen zeigt hätte kaum einer erwartet. "Chief?" Fragt Andy verwirrt. Lukas sitzt mit nacktem Oberkörper und Michael auf seine Brust gekuschelt auf dem Schaukelstuhl und hat eine Decke über sich geworfen. "Ähm… Hi!" Sagt er ohne zu wissen was er jetzt sagen soll. "Was machen sie den hier?" Fragt Ben, der normalerweise nicht auf den Kopf gefallen ist. Er kann es wahrscheinlich einfach nur nicht glauben. Da Travis und Jack die Situation kennen, gehen sie auf Lukas zu und schütteln ihm die Hand. "Glückwunsch, Sir." Sagt Jack. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Er sieht genauso aus wie sie!" Sagt Travis fasziniert und Lukas lächelt während er Michael anschaut. "Danke." Antwortet er knapp. "Wow… wusstest du?" Platzt Andy heraus und Maya schüttelt den Kopf. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sir." Meinen nun auch Dean und Ben. Dann schließen sich auch die Mädels an. "Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Vic nichts sagen wollte!" Raunt Dean Ben zu. "Verständlich…." Antwortet er, als Vic ins Zimmer geschoben wird. "Hi!" Sagt Vic und lächelt Lukas an. "Hi." Er steht auf und wickelt Michael in eine Decke, bevor er ihn ihr reicht. "Hier. Es ist alles okay bei ihm. Er ist perfekt!" Haucht er ihr entgegen und Vic sieht ihren Kleinen Sohn verliebt an. "Ich kann verstehen dass Vic ihn mag…." Tuschelt Andy Maya zu. Erst jetzt dreht sich Lukas zu seiner Ausrüstung um um sich sein Shirt überzuwerfen. Es sieht schon Recht amüsant aus, wie sie da so zusammen sind. Vic in OP Hemd im Bett mit Handtuchbündel im Arm und Lukas mit Einsatzhosen, Stiefel und T-Shirt. Sullivan kommt nun mit einer kompetenten Runde Getränke zurück. Für die meisten Kaffee, denn es ist mittlerweile 6 Uhr morgens. Für Vic natürlich nur Wasser. "So einmal Kaffee!" Bricht er das Schweigen. "Oh das Brauch ich jetzt." Meldet sich Travis als erstes zu Wort. "Und ich erst" gesteht Lukas und kratzt sich etwas verlegen am Kopf. Nach und nach holt sich jeder einen Kaffee, bevor sie Vic gratulieren und die Runde sich etwas lockert. "Wie soll der kleine eigentlich heißen?" Fragt Travis zwischen zwei Schluck Kaffee. "Naja, wir dachten an, wenn es für dich okay ist, an Michael." Gibt Vic bekannt. "Ich fände es toll." Antwortet Travis, verdrängt ein Tränchen und Umarmt zuerst Vic und dann Lukas. "Er ist wirklich ein kleiner Lukas." Gesteht Sullivan, als er Michael näher betrachtet. "Du kannst ihn definitiv nicht leugnen." "Nein, nicht wirklich." Lächelt Lukas. Es ist ihm auch egal, dass er ihn nicht leugnen kann. Er liebt Vic und er liebt Michael und wenn es seinen Job kostet, dann ist es eben so. "Ich… ich muss jetzt aber nochmal auf das hier zurück kommen." Sagt Andy verwirrt und bestimmt zugleich, während sie mit der Hand die Situation aufzeigt. "Also sie, Chief, sind der Vater von Michael? Und wie lange geht das schon?" Fragt sie nach. "Ja." Gesteht Lukas. "Ich weiß, dass es gegen die Vorschriften ist und es war auch eigentlich nicht geplant….. aber" er bricht ab. "Also war es kein One-Night-Stand?" Fragt Maya nach. "Doch. Es stimmt alles was ich euch erzählt habe. Ich habe euch in keinster Weise belogen! Ich hab nur nicht gesagt, wer es ist." Erklärt Vic. Dean nickt und atmet hörbar aus. "Das muss ich erstmal verdauen." Gesteht er und kratzt sich den Kopf. "Kann ich verstehen." Gibt Lukas zu. "Und ihr seid jetzt also richtig. Ich meine offiziell zusammen?" "Jein… also wir sind zusammen und wir wohnen auch zusammen aber bisher ist es nicht so wirklich offiziell." Gesteht Lukas. "Okay… okay. Und wie soll es jetzt mit euch weitergehen? Ich meine ihr habt jetzt ein Kind. Ihr werdet euch zusammen darum kümmern. Ihr könnt es jetzt nicht mehr verheimlichen." Mischt sich Ben ein. "Ich weiß…" Antwortet Lukas. Er blickt auf Vic und Michael und muss lächeln. Die zwei sind aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen. "Lasst uns rausgehen und draußen weiter reden." Sagt er leise und sie gehen raus. "Ich werde es später der Personalabteilung melden und ich werde sagen dass ich darauf bestand es bis zur Geburt geheim zu halten um sicher zu gehen. Und ich werde dann meine Kündigung mit einreichen." Verkündet Lukas. Sullivan nickt. Das hat er auch erwartet. "Willst du wirklich gleich kündigen und nicht warten was die Personalabteilung dazu sagt?" Fragt er nach. "Ich werde die Kündigung dabei haben. Lieber kündige ich, als dass ich unehrenhaft entlassen werde." Gibt Lukas zu bedenken. Andy nickt, sie versteht was Lukas damit sagen will. "Aber die Beziehungsregeln sind doch jetzt geändert." Sagt Dean "Schon. Aber erstens ist es erst jetzt geändert worden und wir sind seit Monaten liiert, zweitens haben wir, habe ich die Beziehung nicht direkt gemeldet und drittens war ich in die Regeländerung involviert, es ging zwar nicht von uns aus, aber man wird sagen, dass ich es für uns gemacht habe." Andy nickt. "Das mit den Beschwerden." Fängt Travis an "ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Vic hat mir davon erzählt und ich habe die anderen eingeweiht." Lukas ist überrascht. "Und wer?" "Wir alle!" Sagt Sullivan und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. Lukas nickt anerkennend. "Danke!" "Ich denke wir sollten uns für heute verabschieden." Meint Maya. "Sagen sie ihr liebe Grüße." Grätscht Andy dazwischen. "Ich meld mich später bei euch." Schließt sich Travis an. "Natürlich. Ich werde es Vic sagen." Erwidert Lukas geknickt. Er hat gehofft sie würden es besser aufnehmen. Das Team verabschiedet sich und geht.  
"Vic und Ripley! Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet." Gesteht Andy. "Ich auch nicht!" Stimmt May ihr zu. "Wir sehen uns morgen. Ich will noch bei Miranda vorbeischauen." Verabschiedet sich Ben in seinen freien Tag. "Bis morgen!" Die Gruppe löst sich auf und sie fahren nach Hause.  
"Gib ihnen etwas Zeit. Sie müssen es erst verdauen." Sagt Sullivan und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "Das wird schon wieder!" Lukas nickt. "Ich hatte für Vic gehofft dass sie es besser aufnehmen. Aber immerhin schläft sie gerade und bekommt es nicht mit." Gesteht Lukas und schaut über die Schulter in ihr Zimmer. Er muss zwangsläufig lächeln, wenn er seine zwei sieht. "Geh zu ihnen! Die Personalabteilung ist eh noch nicht besetzt!" Rät ihm Sullivan. "Danke, Sully. Für alles!" "Immer Luke!" Sullivan dreht sich um und geht. Lukas holt sich noch einen Kaffee und geht dann zurück zu Vic und Michael. Er trinkt seinen Kaffee und beobachtet die Beiden. Er ist so froh die beiden zu haben und er will sie nie wieder missen. "Guten Morgen. Meine Schöne." Lächelt er Victoria an, als sie langsam aufwacht. "Guten Morgen." Antwortet sie und lächelt ihn an. "Schöne Grüße vom Team. Travis meldet sich später. Ich werde nach Hause fahren und mich umziehen gehen. Danach fahr ich zur Zentrale und Räume auf. Ich sollte bis Mittag wieder da sein." Erklärt er ihr. Vic nickt "Okay. Ich denke es wird Zeit… ich wäre gerne dabei." "Das geht nicht. Du musst dich ausruhen und dich um Michael kümmern. Damit hilfst du mir am Meisten, wenn ich weiß dass es euch gut geht und ich zu euch kommen kann, wenn ich fertig bin!" "Okay. Ich liebe dich, Lukas!" "Ich dich auch. Euch auch!" Sagt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss. Dann nimmt er seine Sachen und geht.  
Zu Hause angekommen duscht er schnell und zieht seine Uniform an. Er nimmt das Kündigungsschreiben und verlässt das Haus. Vor der Zentrale angekommen bleibt er stehen, es könnte das letzte Mal sein, dass er diese Tür durchschreitet. Er atmet tief ein und aus. Dann betritt er das Gebäude.


	13. Ich muss etwas mitteilen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was sagt die Personalabteilung?

"Morgen Chief!" Begrüßen ihn die Mädels. "Morgen. Schicken sie bitte die vier Battalionchiefs und den Personalrat in den Besprechungsraum. Am besten auch unsere Anwälte. So schnell wie möglich." Sagt er und betritt sein Büro. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr, er muss es durchziehen. Er geht zum Fenster und betrachtet die Skyline. Er hat noch nie darauf geachtet wie herrlich der Ausblick ist. Er weiß nicht wie lange er dort gestanden hat. Es klopft "Sir. Es sind alle anwesend!" Sagt ihm seine Sekretärin. "Danke, Mike. Ich komme." Er nimmt seine Uniformjacke und zieht sie über. Seine Kündigung ist in der Innentasche. Er verlässt das Büro und geht die wenigen Schritte zum Besprechungsraum. Er spürt, dass er von hinten mit Blicken durchlöchert wird. Schnell öffnet er die Tür und tritt ein. "Lukas, was gibt's so dringendes?" Beginnt Frankel besorgt. "Danke, dass sie alle so schnell gekommen sind. Bitte nehmen sie Platz. Ich habe ihnen etwas mitzuteilen." Jetzt werden die Anwesenden hellhörig, setzten sich aufrecht hin und schauen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Lukas kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf und stützt sich auf die Rückenlehne seines Stuhles. "Ich möchte zuerst betonen dass ich mit bestimmten Änderungen im Departement nichts zu tun habe." Frankel nickt. "Okay. Über was sprechen wir hier? Ich meine soweit ich es beurteilen kann" und sie sieht in die Runde "weiß keiner von uns um was es geht, Lukas!" Er nickt. "Es ist schwerer als ich dachte." Haucht er, bevor er seine Stimme erhebt. "Ich weiß nicht ob jemand gestern mitbekommen hat, dass Captain Sullivan mich ins Grey-Sloan zitiert hat. Es war natürlich nicht Grundlos. Der Grund war, ist... dass ich heute morgen Vater geworden bin. Vater eines wunderschönen kleinen Jungen. Ich weiß." Er unterbricht aufkommende Begeisterung. "Ich weiß, dass ihr gleich verstehen werdet, warum ich nicht fair zu euch war und warum ich es verschwiegen habe. Die Geschichte beginnt vor 38 Wochen auf der Höhenretter Fortbildung. Es kam zu einem betrunkenen One-Night-Stand und wie ich erst 10 Wochen später erfuhr zu einer Schwangerschaft. Wir einigten uns auf ein geteiltes Sorgerecht und mehr nicht. Es passierte allerdings nochmal, diesmal natürlich nüchtern, und wir stellten fest, dass da mehr war als nur eine bzw zwei Nächte. Ich bat sie darum, darüber nachzudenken es geheim zu halten. Ich wollte sicherstellen dass wir nicht unsere Jobs gefährden und es nicht klappt oder das Kind vielleicht doch nicht von mir wäre. Jetzt ist das Kind da, wir wohnen schon seit einigen Monaten zusammen und ich kann den kleinen definitiv nicht leugnen." Lukas muss lächeln. Er sieht aber auch das Entsetzen und die Ungläubigkeit in ihren Gesichtern. "Ich weiß, sie sind nun alle geschockt und ich versichere ihnen, dass ich mit der Regeländerung nichts zu tun hatte und ich versichere ihnen, dass ich unsere Beziehung nie meine Entscheidung als Chief beeinflussen haben lasse. Alle Entscheidungen die ich traf, traf ich als Chief, es gab keine Vorzugsbehandlung oder irgendwas dergleichen." Er hielt kurz inne um die Reaktion der anderen abzuwarten. Sie reichten von nicken über offenstehende Münder bis hin zu Kopfschütteln. "Ich bin der Ranghöhere und ich hätte es melden müssen. Ich möchte dass sie, wenn sie Sanktionen aussprechen, sie mir gegenüber auszusprechen und statt einer Entlassung." Er greift in die Tasche und legt den Briefumschlag auf den Tisch. "Statt einer Entlassung meine Kündigung zu akzeptieren. Ich danke ihnen für ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihr Verständnis." Lukas schaut in den Raum. Frankel hat als erstes ihre Fassung gefunden. "Soll dass heißen, dass du nicht nur einen Firefighter in eine sexuelle Beziehung gebracht hast, sondern sie auch geschwängert?" Lukas nickt betreten. Sie hätte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht damit. Manche sehen ihn mit Verachtung an, andere mit Mitleid. "Welches Bataillon?" Fragt sie ernst. Lukas sieht sie an, ihre Augen treffen sich und sie versteht sofort. "DAS IST NICHT DEIN ERNST! DU HAST MIT MEINEM FIREFIGHTER GEVÖGELT? KONNTEST DU DEINEN SCHWANZ NICHT IN DEINER HOSE LASSEN??" Schreit sie ihn an. Er schaut betreten zu Boden. Frankel atmet hörbar ein und aus. "Wer?" "Hughes, Station 19." Antwortet er schlicht. "Wir werden das ganze natürlich untersuchen müssen!" Meldet sich Andrews, der Vorsitzende des Personalrats zu Wort. Lukas nickt. "War alles einvernehmlich?" Fragt er. "Ja." "Sie wurde nicht gezwungen oder entlohnt?" "Was? NEIN!" Antwortet Lukas schockiert. "Würde sie zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt zu irgendetwas gezwungen? Zb zur Geheimhaltung?" "Nein. Wir sprachen mehrmals darüber, ich hab ihr meine Bedenken gesagt und ihr Zeit gelassen sich zu entscheiden. Ehrlich gesagt haben wir uns bis heute nicht wirklich entschieden gehabt, aber angesichts der Geburt…." "Wurde sie emotional unter Druck gesetzt?" "Nein!" "Wer hat die Körperliche Beziehung initiiert?" "Das erste Mal sie. Das zweite Mal kann ich so nicht beantworten." "Gab es außerdem erstenmal Alkohol oder sogar Drogen?" "Nein! Bei Gott!" Sagt Lukas entsetzt. "Wurde noch gehen eine Regel verstoßen?" "Nein." "Wer wusste von der Vaterschaft und der Beziehung." "Ehm. Montgomery, Gibson, Sullivan, ihre Ärzte und mein Anwalt." "Wir werden sie alle befragen müssen." Er nickt. "OK. Ruf sie an und stell auf Lautsprecher." Er macht wie ihm geheißen. "Hi Luke! Schon fertig? Wie war's?" "Hi. Du bist auf Lautsprecher und die Battalionchiefs, der Personalrat, die Anwälte und mein Stellvertreter sind anwesend!" Sagt er. "Oh!" Sie schweigt. "Sie wollen mit dir reden!" "Okay?!" "Ich werde in meinem Büro auf ihre Entscheidung warten." Sagt er und verlässt den Raum. "Miss Hughes. Hier ist Battalionchief Frankel. Wie geht es ihnen?" "Guten Morgen. Soweit ganz gut. Danke." "Normalerweise würde wir es persönlich machen. Aber unter den Gesichtspunkten.... Sind sie in der Lage ein paar Fragen zu beantworten?" "Ja. Ich denke schon." "War alles, was passiert ist einvernehmlich?" Fragt sie. "Ja, natürlich." Antwortet Vic irritiert. "Sie wurden nicht gezwungen oder entlohnt?" "Was? NEIN!" Antwortet Vic genauso schockiert wie Lukas vorher. "Wurden sie zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt zu irgendetwas gezwungen? Zb zur Geheimhaltung?" "Nein. Wir sprachen mehrmals darüber, aber entschieden uns nie." "Wurden sie emotional unter Druck gesetzt?" "Nein!" "Wer hat die Körperliche Beziehung initiiert?" "Das erste Mal ich. Das zweite Mal kann ich so gar nicht beantworten." "Gab es außerdem erstenmal Alkohol oder sogar Drogen?" "Nein!" Sagt Vic ebenfalls entsetzt. "Wurde noch gehen eine Regel verstoßen?" "Nein." "Wer wusste von der Vaterschaft und der Beziehung." "Ehm. Firefighter Montgomery, Lt. Gibson, Capitan Sullivan, meine Ärzte und sein Anwalt." "Danke ihnen. Wir wünschen ihnen alles Gute und wir werden uns melden."  
Er geht zurück in sein Büro und gießt sich einen kleinen Scotch ein. Es wird sein letztes Getränk hier sein. Aber packen möchte er noch nicht. Er packt seine Brieftasche aus und holt ein Bild hervor. Er hat es heute morgen gemacht und gleich ausgedruckt. Sie sehen so süß aus.  
Im Konferenzraum wird weiter telefoniert.  
"Chief? Sie sind soweit." Er wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Wie lang hat er das Bild betrachtet? Er weiß es nicht. "Danke Mike." Sagt er und steht auf. Er verlässt sein Büro und geht zurück in den Konferenzsaal. "Setzen sie sich, Chief." Er nimmt Platz. "Wir benötigen noch einige Informationen. Seit wann sind sie beide liiert?" "18 Wochen." Gesteht Lukas. "Daten des Kindes!" "Michael Ripley, geboren heute um 3:55." "Gut. Hier und hier bitte unterschreiben." Sagt sie. Lukas gehorcht ohne es durchzulesen. Warum sollte er auch. "Wir haben dann alles." Sie reicht ihm seine Kündigung zurück. "Sie werden von uns informiert." "Und was…?" "Sie gehen jetzt zu ihrer Familie und warten auf unseren Bescheid, so wie jeder andere auch!" Sagt sie streng und Lukas nickt nur. "Danke." Sagt er und verlässt den Raum. Er holt seine Jacke, bevor er durch die Hauptpforte zu seinem Wagen geht.  
Im Krankenhaus angekommen beschließt er Kaffee und ein Mittagessen zu holen, um Vic eine Freude zu machen. "Hi ihr zwei." "Hi, wie war's?" Fragt sie neugierig. Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich bin suspendiert bis eine Entscheidung getroffen wurde." Sagt er. "Okay… und was denkst du?" "Keine Ahnung. Meine Kündigung haben sie nicht angenommen. Entweder ich behalte meinen Job oder ich werde unehrenhaft entlassen." Kombiniert er. Vic nickt, sie sieht die Furcht und Enttäuschung in seinen Augen. "Kannst du den kleinen nehmen? Ich würde gerne duschen." Sagt sie. Erstens muss sie wirklich duschen, aber der zweite wichtigere Grund ist, dass es Lukas gleich besser gehen wird, wenn er Michael hält. "Natürlich" Lukas nimmt ihr Michael ab und versorgt ihn. Als Vic aus der Dusche kommt sitzen ihre zwei Männer auf dem Stillstuhl und kuscheln. Im Fernseh laufen Nachrichten. -und nun zu einer Sonderpresse Konferenz vom Seattle Fire Department- "Lukas wach auf! Schnell" Weckt Vic ihn und stellt den TV lauter.  
Frankel betritt die Bühne.


	14. Die Pressekonferenz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was kommt bei der Pressekonferenz raus?  
> Wie reagiert Jennifer?  
> Wie wird das Leben zu dritt?

"Danke für ihr kurzfristiges Erscheinen. Wir, dass Seattle Fire Department freuen uns darüber, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass wir unserem Firechief Lukas Ripley zu seinem Erstgeborenen Sohn gratulieren dürfen. Er ist heute Nacht zur Welt gekommen. Mutter und Kind sind wohlauf." Beendet sie ihre Ansprache. "Seit wann sind die beiden liiert? Offiziell ist nichts von einer Freundin geschweige denn einer Schwangerschaft bekannt?" Fragt ein Reporter. "Aus persönlichen Gründen hat die Familie beschlossenen bis zur Geburt des Kindes zu warten um die Öffentlichkeit einzuweihen." Gibt sie als Antwort. "Steht schon ein Termin fest, wann mit der ersten Stellungnahme gerechnet werden kann?" Fragt ein zweiter. "Der Chief befindet sich zur Zeit in Elternzeit." Beginnt sie. "Wie lange wird er weg sein?" Fordert er eine Antwort. "Die nächsten zwei Wochen widmet er sich ausschließlich seiner Familie. Ich bitte auch darum ihm in dieser Zeit seine Privatsphäre zu lassen." Betont Frankel. "Wer wird in der Zwischenzeit seinen Posten übernehmen?" Ruft es rein. "Wie immer wenn ein Chief verhindert oder im Urlaub ist wird die interne Regelung greifen. Es wird sich für die Öffentlichkeit oder die Angestellten nichts ändern." "Wann werden wir Frau und Kind kennen lernen?" "Dazu gibt es noch keinen Termin. Sobald sich die Familie im Stande fühlt sich der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren, werden wir einen Termin bekannt geben. Vielen Dank für ihr Erscheinen." Sagt sie und verlässt die Bühne. "Du wirst wohl nicht gefeuert…." "Scheint so." Stimmt ihr Lukas verdutzt zu und nimmt sie in den Arm. "Ich liebe dich, Vic. Danke für unseren kleinen Michael." Sie werden vom Handy Klingeln unterbrochen. Mehrere Captains und Verwaltungsangestellte rufen gleichzeitig an. Lukas drückt sie alle weg. Nur einen Anruf muss er definitiv entgegen nehmen. "Wann wolltest du mir bitte sagen dass ich Tante werde, nein jetzt wohl bin? Ich wusste ja nicht Mal dass du jemanden triffst." Schreit es durch Telefon. "Jen, bitte beruhig dich. Ich würde es dir gerne erklären wenn du mich lässt." "Und dann muss ich's von deiner Angestellten im TV erfahren, weißt du wie demütigend das ist?" "Wenn du dir ein paar Tage frei nehmen möchtest, dann komm doch zu uns und wir reden in Ruhe." "Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Ich Boarde gleich!" "Okay. Wann kommst du an?" "Ich lande um 4." "Alles klar. Ich hol dich dann ab." Und schon hat sie aufgelegt. "Was war das?" Fragt Vic irritiert. "Überraschung. Meine Schwester kommt zu Besuch. Ich hol sie um 4 ab." "Oh, okay. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass…" Sie bricht ab. "Das was?" "Ich weiß dass dir Jen viel bedeutet und ich kann verstehen dass sie sofort kommen will, aber ich dachte wenn wir nach Hause kommen sind wir einfach Mal ein paar Tage zu dritt." Gesteht Vic. "Sie wird bestimmt nicht lange bleiben und du musst sie verstehen es ist für sie ein ganz schöner Schock…" "Tue ich ja. Ich will nur mich zu Hause nicht eingeengt fühlen." "Keine Angst. Das wirst du nicht." Verspricht Lukas, aber Vic bezweifelt es. Sie kennt diese Frau nicht, was ist wenn sie sie nicht leiden kann, dann wohnen sie unter einem Dach und Vic kann nicht Mal in ihre Wohnung fliehen. Das macht ihr Unbehagen. 

*Elternzeit? Hab ich was verpasst?* 

Tippt Lukas und sendet die SMS an Frankel. 

*Du solltest dir angewöhnen Dokumente zu lesen, bevor du sie unterschreibst. Diesmal war es nur der Meldebogen und ein Urlaubsantrag, aber das nächste Mal ist es vielleicht etwas anderes!* 

Bekommt er als Antwort. 

*Danke!* 

Sie essen noch in Ruhe zu Mittag und genießen die Zeit zu dritt.  
"Du ich muss los. Ich hol Jen am Flughafen ab. Aber ich komme heute nochmals vorbei okay?" Informiert er Vic und sie nickt. Kann sie denn nicht ein Taxi nehmen? Nun wurde Lukas schon wieder von ihnen getrennt. Denkt sie sich aber sie akzeptiert es. Lukas verabschiedet sich von beiden und fährt los.  
"Hi Trav!" Nimmt Vic ab. "Hi. Wie geht's dir?" "Soweit." Seufzt Vic. "Was ist los?" "Seine Schwester kommt. Er holt sie gerade vom Flughafen ab. Rate wo sie wohnen wird….." beginnt Vic. "Ach sie ist bestimmt ganz nett." "Woher willst du das wissen?" "Keine Ahnung. Wenn's ganz schlimm ist dann kommt ihr zu mir." "Danke Trav." "Das Gespräch muss ja ganz gut gelaufen sein, entnehme ich Mal den Medien…." Lenkt Travis das Gespräch um. "Scheint so. Wir warten noch auf die Unterlagen." "Aber sie gratulieren und nennen ihn noch Chief…." "Ja das heißt nur dass er save ist. Aber ich nicht unbedingt." "Ach Quatsch. Das passt schon. Warte es ab." "Hmmm. Du Michael weint ich muss." "Natürlich. BB. HDL!" "Ida, Trav, danke für den Fall. BB"  
"Hi Jen!" Begrüßt er sie und nimmt sie in den Arm. "Hi Lukas! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" "Lass uns bitte zuerst ins Auto gehen. Die Mülltonnen haben Ohren!" "Okay…" lacht Jen. Im Auto angekommen fängt sie von vorne an. "Jetzt erklär mir bitte alles ganz genau!" Lukas erklärt ihr alles von Anfang an. "Okay. Jetzt verstehe ich." Gesteht sie. "Können wir in die Klinik? Ich will die beiden kennen lernen." Lukas sieht auf die Uhr. 6. Eigentlich ist die Besuchszeit rum aber er würde es schon schaffen. "Okay, komm. Aber nicht lange." Sie fahren zur Klinik und Lukas schafft es nochmal 20 Minuten raus zu schlagen.  
Er geht zu Vics Zimmer. "Eggy? Ich habe Besuch mitgebracht. Darf ich dir meine Schwester Jennifer vorstellen?" Fragt er vorsichtig. "Ja, klar. Kommt rein." Sagt Vic. Sie kann es ihm nicht abschlagen und sie hofft, dass sie sie mag und sie dann wenigstens gut schlafen kann. Die zwei treten ein. "Jennifer, das sind Victoria und Michael." Stellt er die beiden vor. "Vic." Sagt sie und reicht Jennifer die Hand. "Jen. Danke, dass du uns so spät noch empfängst. Ich wollte einfach keine weitere Zeit verstreichen lassen." Sagt sie und erwidert den Handschlag. "Schön dich kennenzulernen." "Gleichfalls. Und das ist dein Neffe, Michael." Sagt Vic und gibt ihn ihr. "Wow… ich… er ist so klein. Er sieht aus wie du, Lukas." Sie steht einige Minuten so da, bevor sie ihn Vic zurück gibt. "Danke." Sagt Jen und verdrängt ein Tränchen. Vic sieht Lukas an, der sie die ganze Zeit im Arm gehalten hat. "Ich denke wir sollten euch noch etwas Ruhe gönnen. Schlaft schön. Bis morgen." Sagt Lukas und gibt beiden einen Kuss, dann haucht er Vic zu. "Ich liebe euch. Träum schön. Ich bin morgen ganz früh da." Vic nickt. "Danke für deine Zeit, Vic. Es war toll euch kennenzulernen. Wir sehen uns?" "Natürlich, Jen. Immer wieder gerne." Sagt sie und kuschelt sich mit Michael in die Laken.  
"Wie konntest du sie mir verheimlichen? Sie ist bezaubernd!" Hört Vic noch und dann sind die beiden Ripleys verschwunden.

Der nächste Morgen kommt schnell und Lukas hält sein Versprechen und ist noch vor dem Frühstück im Krankenhaus. Heute sollen die beiden auch schon entlassen werden. Vic freut sich einerseits aber andererseits möchte sie ihr Heim aktuell nicht teilen. Sie weiß dass es egoistisch ist aber sie möchte erstmal mit Lukas und Michael zusammenwachsen. "Na bereit für zu Hause?" Fragt Lukas. "Ich weiß nicht so ganz." Gesteht sie. "Wegen Jen?" Vic nickt. "Keine Sorge. Sie ist ins Hotel. Sie möchte uns nicht stören." "Oh. Okay. Danke" sagt Vic erleichtert. "Du solltest aber noch eines wissen….." "und zwar?" Fordert Vic ihn auf weiter zu reden. "Es könnte sein, dass vor der Klinik Fotografen stehen und auf ein Bild hoffen." Gesteht er. "Oh, wow… ich … ich dachte nicht dass wir fotografiert werden würden!" Meint sie. "Ich kann versuchen euch durch die Tiefgarage zu holen aber dann könnten sie bei uns zu Hause auf euch warten…." "Nein, wir machen es gleich. Sie bekommen ein Bild wie du uns abholst. Bist du mit dem Diensttruck da?" "Ja." "Okay. Sehr gut. Dann hol ihn. Wir treffen uns unten. Du packst uns ein, bittest um Privatsphäre und die bekommen wir dann hoffentlich." Plant Vic. "Lukas nickt. Bist du dir sicher, dass du bereit bist?" "Werde ich." Grinst Vic. Lukas sieht sie fragend an, holt aber dann den Wagen. Er stellt ihn wie gewünscht zum Abholen bereit und kommt in den Eingangsbereich. Er hätte Vic fast nicht erkannt. Sie trägt eine große Sonnenbrille und ein Kopftuch. Den Maxikosi hat sie mit einem Spucktuch abgedeckt. "Okay?" Fragt sie und Lukas muss sich das Lachen verkneifen. "Okay. Auf in den Kampf!" Sie treten ins Freie. "Chief? Chief, wie geht es ihrer Frau und dem Baby?" "Sir, sind sie alle wohlauf?" Rufen sie durcheinander. "Uns geht es allen gut. Bitte respektieren sie unsere Privatsphäre. Wir melden uns." Gibt Lukas als Kommentar und stellt Michael ins Auto. Vic ist schon eingestiegen und Lukas lässt sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen. Dann fahren sie davon. Keiner folgt ihnen oder wartet auf sie. Die Presse ist mit den ersten Bildern zufrieden. Das Paar kann aufatmen.  
Ein paar Tage später haben sich die drei gut eingelebt. Jen war immer Mal wieder da, ist nun aber komplett abgereist. "Post ist da!" Ruft Lukas und zückt einen großen Umschlag von Department. Sie öffnen ihn und sehen hinein. Es ist Lukas Urlaubsantrag, der Beziehungsmeldebogen und ein Urlaubsantrag von Vic. Ihrer ist ebenfalls für 2 Wochen ausgestellt. Auf dem Meldebogen ist ein Datum von vor Monaten draufgeschrieben. Außerdem liegt ein Elternzeitantrag für Vic dabei. Dieser ist allerdings noch komplett offen. "Das heißt wohl es ist alles Safe?" Meint Vic. "Scheint so." Lacht Lukas und umarmt sie. Er will jede Minute mit den beiden verbringen. 

*Danke* 

tippt er ein und die Antwort folgt.

*Gerne. Jeder Chief hat seinen Skandal und deiner ist definitiv der harmloseste, den ich je gesehen habe. Wenn ich an Dixon mit seiner Korruption denke, die 40 Menschen das Leben gekostet hat, ist ne geheime Familie echt harmlos. Du bist ein sehr guter Chief, Lukas und dein Privatleben beeinträchtigt nicht deinen Job, wir sahen keinen Grund das zu ändern. Stellt euch demnächst offiziell der Presse und es wird alles gut sein. Richte liebe Grüße aus und genießt die Zeit. LG Deb* 

Lukas muss schmunzeln, wie Recht sie hat und trotzdem fühlt es sich komisch an alles zu vertuschen. Vic beschießt vorerst keine Elternzeit zu nehmen und will nach den 2 Wochen wieder voll arbeiten.

In den zwei Wochen haben sie sich gut zusammen eingelebt. Michael ist problemlos und sie genießen jeden Tag.  
Vic ist ein paar Mal mit ihm zur Station gegangen um die anderen zu Besuchen und sie haben sich eine Nanny gesucht.  
"Wir sollten uns überlegen wann und wie ich euch vorstellen." "Wie meinst du das?" "Naja wir müssen euch der Presse bzw der Öffentlichkeit noch vorstellen." Erklärt Lukas. "Das hatte ich schon total verdrängt." Gesteht Vic. "Wir gehen ab morgen wieder arbeiten. Ich muss damit rechnen darauf angesprochen zu werden." Sie nickt. "Müssen wir Michael vorstellen? Ich möchte nicht dass er in der Öffentlichkeit steht. Es reicht wenn wir das Departement repräsentieren. Er hat damit nichts zu tun." "Du hast Recht." Stimmt ihr Lukas zu. "Er muss nicht in die Öffentlichkeit. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dich nächste Woche bei der Gala offiziell vorstellen?" "Schon nächste Woche? Ich hab den Babyspeck noch nicht runter!" Sagt Vic schockiert. "Das sind nicht Mal 4 Kilo, Vic. Du siehst genauso toll aus wie vor der Schwangerschaft." Versucht er sie zu beruhigen. "Ich hab kein Kleid." Meint sie kleinlaut. Lukas sieht sie tröstend an. Ihr ist es sichtlich unangenehm. "Hey. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir an deinem freien Tag shoppen gehen?" Versucht er sie aufzumuntern. "Nein, nein ich gehe mit Travis!" "Aber." Beginnt Lukas. "Nein. Erstens will ich nicht dass uns die Presse vor der Gala sieht und zweitens will ich dich auch überraschen." Sagt sie scharfzüngig. "Wenn du so kommst… " "mm! Noch nicht! Du weißt dass es noch nicht soweit ist." Sagt sie und entzieht sich aus seiner Umarmung. Er nickt resigniert. "Ich liebe dich, Victoria Hughes. Danke dass du das mit mir durchziehen willst." Sagt er und streicht ihr über die Wange. Sie lehnt sich an seine Hand. "Ich liebe dich auch, Lukas. Danke für dein Verständnis und deine Unterstützung." "Immer. Das weißt du doch!" Sie kann sich ihr Leben ohne ihn gar nicht mehr vorstellen und ihm den Kleinen zu entziehen ist für sie mittlerweile undenkbar. Zumal sie Lukas definitiv als Vater nicht leugnen kann. Er und Michael sehen sich so ähnlich. Es ist unglaublich.


	15. Überraschung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erster Arbeitstag?  
> Gibt es Überraschungen?  
> Wie geht die Presse mit ihnen um?

Der nächste Tag kommt schnell. Maria kommt pünktlich um auf Michael aufzupassen und somit können Vic und Lukas pünktlich zur Arbeit. "Sei Lieb mein kleiner. Mama hat dich lieb, Papa ist um 5 zu Hause." Verabschiedet sich Vic von ihm und gibt ihm einen Kuss. "Es fällt schwer zu gehen, richtig?" Sagt Lukas und nimmt sie in den Arm. "Vor allem wenn ich ne 24h Schicht hab!" Gesteht Vic und vergießt ein Tränchen. "Wir machen heute Abend einen Videocall, okay?" Beruhigt er sie. "Okay. " Sagt sie schweren Herzens und geht zur Tür. Sie sieht noch einmal zu Michael, nimmt ihre Tasche und geht. Im Auto muss sie Weinen. Es ist hart. Zwar freut sie sich auf die Arbeit und das Team aber ihren kleinen Sohn hier einfach zurück zu lassen, tut einfach nur weh. Sie fährt schnell los, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen kann.  
Nachdem Vic gefahren ist, fährt auch Lukas ins Büro. Er wird heute nur ein paar Meetings haben. Öde. "Guten Morgen, Chief!" Verkündet seine Sekretärin. "Guten Morgen, schön dich zu sehen. Alles okay?" Fragt er nach. "Natürlich, Sir. Alle Termine und Unterlagen liegen auf ihrem Tisch. Ihren Kaffee bringe ich sofort." Sagt sie strahlend. "Danke, Mike!" Lächelt er ihr zu und geht ins Büro. Er bleibt überrascht stehen, als er einen Präsentkorb mit blauen Luftballons auf dem Couchtisch stehen sieht. "Wir haben ein wenig gesammelt. Es war zwar alles ziemlich spontan aber ich denke es ist trotzdem ganz gut gelungen. Ich hoffe es gefällt ihnen?" Meint Mike kleinlaut und stellt den Kaffee auf seinen Schreibtisch. "Ich… ich bin sprachlos. Vielen lieben Dank." Antwortet er. "Haben sie vielleicht.." er sieht sie fragend an, was wollte sie denn?. "Ein Bild?" Verfollständigt sie ihren Satz. Lukas lächelt. "Natürlich." Er zückt sein Handy und öffnet ein Bild. Dann reicht er es ihr. Das Bild hat er vor 2 Tagen aufgenommen. Vic hält gut gelaunt Michael in die Kamera und Lacht von ganzem Herzen. Sie muss unweigerlich lächeln. "Sie ist bezaubernd, Chief und ihr Sohn sieht genauso aus wie sie!" Gesteht sie und reicht ihm das Handy zurück. "Danke, Mike! Ach und informieren sie bitte die Verantwortlichen dass Victoria zur Gala mitkommen wird. Ich werde sie dort offiziell vorstellen." Sie nickt und verlässt das Büro.  
Vic kommt auf der Wache an. Sie atmet tief durch und betritt die Wache. Es ist nirgends jemand zu sehen. Sie zieht sich um und geht in die Küche. "Welcome Back, Mami!" Rufen sie und fallen der irritierten Vic um den Hals. "Was… Wow… ich…" Sie sieht sich um. Die Essecke ist mit blauen Ballons und einem 'its a boy' Banner verziert. Auf dem Tisch ist ein Feuerwehrteddy mit einem ausgemusterten Schlauchtragekorb voll mit Windeln, Kleidung, Spielzeug, Spucktüchern und vielem mehr. "Ich… Danke, Leute. Vielen lieben Dank!" Ihr fließen plötzlich die Tränen. "Hey! Vic was ist los?" Fragt Travis besorgt. "Michael ist zu Hause und ich bin hier und ich sehe ihn erst Morgen wieder. Tut mir leid, ihr habt euch so viel Mühe gegeben und es ist so schön. Ich bin nur etwas emotional." Gesteht sie und wischt sich die Tränen ab. "Ich freue mich euch zu sehen und hier zu sein." Ergänzt sie. "Hey. Wir verstehen das. Du bist erst vor 2 Wochen Mama geworden. Das ist normal." Besänftigt sie Ben. "Lass dir Zeit, dich daran zu gewöhnen." Vic nickt. Dann kommt der erste Einsatz. Es ist nichts gravierendes. Ein Gasleck. Es muss nur evakuiert werden und das Gas abgestellt bleiben, bis die Gaswerke das Leck behoben haben. "Wow. Das war toll!" Sagt Vic, die mit Andy unter PA im Haus gewesen ist. Auf der Station angekommen geht Vic in den Trainingsraum. Sie möchte noch ein wenig von dem Babyspeck loswerden. Gegen Abend gehen sie duschen und unterhalten sich. "Travis ich brauche noch ein Kleid!" Fängt sie an. Er lacht. "Für was?" "Lukas will mich nächste Woche auf der Gala vorstellen…" Gesteht sie. Travis bemerkt ihre Angst und Unsicherheit. "Keine Panik. Wir gehen shoppen!" Sagt er bestimmt und Zuversichtlich.  
Als Vic im Bett ist, ruft sie Lukas an. "Hey, meine Schöne!" "Hi ihr Männer, wie geht's euch?" "Gut. Alles okay. Maria hat sogar noch ein wenig im Haushalt gemacht. Ich bleibe morgen im Home-Office bis du kommst." "Okay. Ich bin um 9 fertig. Bin also nicht so spät zu Hause." Vic sieht Lukas und das kleine Bündel Michael an. Er schlief friedlich in seinem Arm. "Ich liebe euch." "Wir dich auch." "Schlaft gut." "Du auch. Bis morgen." "Bis morgen"  
Die Schicht geht ohne weiteres zu Ende. Vic verabschiedet sich schnell und macht mit Travis eine Uhrzeit für das Shopping aus, bevor sie ihre Sachen nimmt und nach Hause fährt.  
Lukas wartet auf sie. "Na wie war's?" "Gut. War schön wieder auf der Station zu sein. Aber ich habe euch sehr vermisst." Gesteht sie. "Wir dich auch. Er ist frisch gewickelt und hat Gerade gegessen. Ich mach mich fertig und fahr dann ins Büro. Ich mache nicht lange. Ich sollte bis 4 wieder da sein." "Alles klar. Dann viel Spaß, Daddy. Wir gehen später Shoppen. Wir treffen uns mit Travis." Sagt Vic schnappt sich Michael und knuddelt sich an ihn. Sie hat ihn so vermisst. Sie richtet sich alles zusammen, auf ihrem Geldbeutel findet sie eine Karte mit einem Zettel. 

*Such dir aus, was du möchtest. Du sollst nicht auf den Preis achten! Ich liebe dich.*

Sie nimmt die Karte in die Hand, es ist seine schwarze Master Card World Elite. Vic stockt der Atem, das ist nicht sein Ernst oder? Sie steckt die Karte ein und macht sich auf den Weg zum Einkaufszentrum, wo sie sich mit Travis trifft. 

*Nicht dein Ernst?!* 

Tippt sie. 

*Für dich nur das Beste. Genieß es!* 

Bekommt sie als Antwort. "Hi ihr zwei!" "Hi, Trav." "Hallo, kleiner Mann. Du bist schon so groß geworden. Wahnsinn. Und du siehst Daddy immer ähnlicher. Verblüffend." Sagt Travis und dreht sich zu Vic um. "So Mama. Wohin als erstes?" "Ich brauche Wäsche, Schuhe, ein Kleid, eine Tasche und ein Tuch." Sagt Vic. "Also einmal alles. Okay. Lass uns mit dem Kleid beginnen. Den Rest stimmen wir darauf ab." Sie nickt. Sie finden schnell das perfekte Kleid. Es ist hellblau mit einem Beinschlitz bis zur Mitte vom linken Oberschenkel. Es liegt eng an, aber nicht zu eng, vom Dekoltee bis zur Hüfte liegen kleine Falten in einem Z, damit Vics Bauchansatz verborgen bleibt. Das Oberteil wird von dünnen Trägern gehalten. Im nächsten Geschäft finden sie die passende Stola. Es ist der gleiche Blauton aber ein ganz dünner Shifonstoff. Vic wickelt und füttert Michael und sie gehen in den Nächsten Laden. "Was hälst du von den Schuhen?" Fragt Travis. "Etwas hoch." Gesteht sie. "Okay und die hier?" Er zeigt ihr ein paar silberne Pumps mit 5cm Absatz. "Sehr schön!" Merkt Vic an und probiert sie. "Passt!" "Super. Dann brauchen wir eine passende Klatsch!" Fällt Travis auf. Diese findet er zufällig auf dem Weg zur Kasse. "Dann geht's jetzt zur Wäsche!" Flötet Travis und Vic schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf. "Unter das Kleid kannst du nur Trägerlos anziehen!" Sagt Travis "und hautfarben oder dunkel?" Fragt Vic. "Ich finde dunkel schöner aber du kannst beides nehmen." "Dann dunkel!" Entscheidet Vic. Es wird ein mit spitzen besetzter, trägerlose BH und ein aus Spitzen bestehendes Höschen. Vic entscheidet sich außerdem für hautfarben, ganz dünne Strumpfhosen. "Danke dass du mir geholfen hast!" "Immer wieder gerne." Sie verabschieden sich und Vic fährt nach Hause. 

Die Tage bis zur Gala vergehen schnell. Vic fällt es leichter sich von Michael zu trennen. Aber einfach war es trotzdem nicht. Maria war schon da um Vic zu helfen sich fertig zu machen und sich um Michael zu kümmern. Vic sieht sich im Spiegel an. Ihre Haare sind hochgesteckt und sie ist nur leicht geschminkt. "Sie sehen toll aus!" Sagt Maria. "Danke." Erwidert Vic dankbar. Sie verlässt das Zimmer und geht die Treppe zur großen Halle hinunter.  
Er ist schon fertig. Auf dem Beistelltisch hat er noch eine Überraschung, hoffentlich gefällt es ihr. Er hat einen schwarzen Smoking an. Dazu ein weißes Hemd mit den Emblemen des Departments am Kragen und schwarze, glänzende Schuhe. Eine schwarze Krawatte mit Krawattennadel und Manschettenknöpfe runden sein Outfit ab. Er sieht sie die Treppe runterkommen und bekommt zuerst keinen Ton heraus. Sie ist atemberaubend schön. Du bist ein Glückspilz, Lukas. Denkt er sich und geht auf sie zu. "Du bist so schön, Iggy!" Mehr bekommt er nicht raus. Er nimmt ihre Hand und führt sie zum Beistelltisch, dort lässt er sie sich drehen und hält sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm an. Schnell öffnet er die Schachtel und legt ihr eine Kette um den Hals. Vic zuckt kurz zusammen, als das kalte Metall ihre Haut berührt. "Ich dachte mir, dass du keinen Schmuck holen wirst. Also hab ich dir welchen besorgt." Sagt er und lässt sie sich weiter drehen. Als sie sich in die Augen sehen können nimmt er ihre Rechte Hand und legt ihr ein zur Kette passendes Armband ums Handgelenk. "Wow, Lukas!" Sie sieht auf ihre Hand. Es ist ein weißgoldnes, geschwungenes, zierliches Armband mit Steinchen. "Das Set muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben!" Sagt Vic fast stimmlos. "Wenn es dir gefällt, ist es jeden Cent wert." Meint er liebevoll und sieht sie verliebt an. "Danke Lukas. Es ist atemberaubend schön. Aber das hättest du nicht tun müssen." "Ich weiß. Aber das hab ich gerne gemacht. Vor allem nachdem du meine Karte nicht benutzt hast!" Ich sieht ertappt zu Boden. "Hey ist okay. Ich kann verstehen dass du es nicht gemacht hast. Aber dann akzeptiere bitte wenigstens mein Geschenk." Sagt er sanft. Sie nickt und gibt ihm einen Kuss. "Danke." "Komm, lass uns los." Sie verabschieden sich von Michael und Maria und steigen vor der Tür in eine Limousine.  
"Die wird vom Department gestellt." Beschwichtigt Lukas sie, bevor Vic etwas sagen kann. Er gießt ihnen einen Champagner ein und sie fahren durch die Nacht. Nach einigen Minuten halten sie an und Vic sieht ihn irritiert an. "Warum stoppen wir?" Fragt sie. "Wir haben noch etwas Zeit, lass uns ein wenig frische Luft schnappen." Lukas öffnet die Tür und sie steigen aus. Sie sind am Kerry Park angekommen. An einem Weg entlang stehen Fackeln und alle 300 Meter steht ein Firefighter, so unauffällig wie möglich. Es sind nur ein paar hundert Meter bis zum Aussichtspunkt, von hier aus hat man einen perfekten Blick übers Wasser auf die Stadt. Diese ist mit ihren Lichtern bund erleuchtet und hebt sich vom dunklen Sternenhimmel perfekt ab und spiegelt sich in Wasser. Vic genießt den Ausblick. Sie ist sprachlos. Sie dreht sich zu Lukas um, der ihre Hände nimmt und ihr in die Augen sieht.  
"Vic ich liebe dich über alles. Du hast mir diesen wunderbaren kleinen Menschen, unseren Sohn Michael geschenkt. Dafür bin ich dir unendlich dankbar." Er macht eine Pause. "Ich weiß, dass wir leichtfertige, feuerfanatische nicht ganz ernst zu nehmende Spinner sind. Ich weiß, dass du Liebe, Respekt und Inspiration willst. Du gibst mir alles und noch vieles mehr, Iggy. Und ich hoffe du siehst es genauso wie ich. Deshalb möchte ich dich fragen" er lässt ihre Hände los und kniet sich hin, während er eine Schatulle öffnet. "Victoria Sophie Hughes, möchtest du meine Frau werden und unser restliches Leben gemeinsam verbringen?" Sie sieht ihn an, sie sieht auf den Ring, es ist ein aus Weißgold gefertigter, flacher Ring mit drei kleinen eingelassenen Steinen. Dann wieder zu Lukas. Sie scheint die Situation nicht ganz zu verstehen. Dann endlich setzt sie zu einer Antwort an. "Ja, Lukas. Ja das will ich!" Sagt sie. Er steckt ihr den Ring an den Finger und steht auf. Dann küssen sie sich leidenschaftlich. Nach einiger Zeit trennen sie sich und schlendern zurück zur Limousine.  
Sie fahren nochmal 10 Minuten. Vic hat sich an Lukas gelehnt und spürt seine Atmung, hört seinen Herzschlag. Sie fühlt sich geborgen und zu Hause. "Danke Iggy!" Sagt Lukas plötzlich. "Für was?" Murmelt sie. "Für alles! Dafür dass du da bist, mich verstehst, dass du mir Michael geschenkt hast und mich heiraten willst. Dafür, dass du das heute mit mir durchziehst. Ich weiß, dass dich das Überwindung kostet." Sie lächelt. "Ich würde immer wieder alle das für dich tun!" Gesteht sie. Sie kommen an und verlassen das Auto. "Chief! Eine Stellungnahme!" "Chief, ein Bild bitte!" "Ist das ihre Freundin?" "Geht es ihrem Sohn gut?" "Wie heißt ihre Freundin?" Ruft die Presse durcheinander. Er lächelt freundlich, hakt Vic in seinen Arm ein und geht mit ihr zum Eingang. "Was war das bitte?" Fragt Vic irritiert. So viel Medieninteresse hat sie nicht erwartet. "Das mein Schatz, ist eine meiner Aufgaben. Das Departement repräsentieren." Er seufzt. "Aber mit dir macht es gleich viel mehr Spaß!" Gesteht er. Sie winken der Presse nochmal zu und betreten die Eingangshalle. Es sind einige gut Angezogene Männer und Frauen zu sehen. Einige in Uniform, andere mit Tabletts. "Hi, Lukas. Möchtest du mir deine Begleitung vorstellen?" Lukas dreht sich um "Hi, Noah! Victoria, darf ich dir Noah, Captain der 36, vorstellen?" Fragt er sie mehr alibimäßig, um die Etikette zu wahren. "Gerne. Guten Abend, Sir." Sagt sie etwas schüchtern. "Keine Angst, hier drin beißt niemand, die Piranhas sind alle draußen geblieben." Sagt er freundlich und schüttelt ihre Hand. Sie lächelt. "Darf ich nochmal?" Fragt er und nimmt ihre Hand, unauffällig schielt er an den Ringfinger. Ja er hat richtig gesehen. "Ich darf gratulieren?" Vic nickt . Er lässt sie los und klopft Lukas auf die Schulter. "Glückwunsch, mein Freund. Natürlich auch noch zu eurem Kleinen. Wie heißt er eigentlich?" "Danke Noah, er heißt Michael." Antwortet Lukas locker. "Ein sehr schöner Name. Und wenn ich das sagen darf, Victoria, sie sehen bezaubernde aus. Wenn ich es nicht wüsste, würde ich nicht glauben dass sie erst ein Kind zur Welt gebracht haben." Vic errötet. "Danke." Presst sie heraus. Ihr ist das alles noch etwas unangenehm. "Möchtet ihr was trinken?" Er hält einen Kellner an. "3 Champagner, Bitte. Oder?" Er schaut in die Runde. "Gerne." Nickt Lukas. Der Kellner geht. "Ich wusste nicht, ob…" Deutet er an und bezieht sich wohl aufs stillen. "Nein, nein. Es ist so einfacher, auch wegen dem Schichtdienst und so." Rutscht es Vic raus. "Schichtdienst? Was arbeiten sie denn?" Fragt Noah neugierig. Vic schielt zu Lukas und er nickt ihr aufmunternd zu. Ihre Getränke kommen, sie stoßen an und nehmen einen Schluck. "Ich bin Firefighter, Station 19." Beantwortet Vic seine Frage. Noah verschluckt sich. "Ich…" Beginnt er schockiert. Dann lächelt er. "Ich hätte es mir eigentlich denken können. Ich meine nur ein Firefighter kann unseren Chief wirklich verstehen." Sagt er amüsiert und nimmt noch einen Schluck. "Lukas! Komm trink mit uns!" Ruft es plötzlich von der Bar. Lukas winkt kurz rüber. "Station 22, 58 und 47." Sagt er zu Vic, bevor er von hinten einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt bekommt und ihm ein Shot angeboten wird. "Nein, danke." Lehnt er ab. "Noah nimm du, wenn der Chief nicht will. Magst du uns wenigstens vorstellen?" Fragt er leicht alkoholisiert. "Hughes, Victoria!" Übernimmt sie es selbst. Lukas lächelt nur, wie hat er denken können, dass sie hier nicht zurecht kommen könnte. "Hughes? Den Namen kenn ich." Grübelt Gelson. "Captain Gelson, Station 22, richtig?" Sagt sie mehr als dass sie fragt. Er nickt stumm. "Station 19!" Löst sie ihn auf und schüttelt ihm die Hand. Die anderen zwei prusten los vor Lachen, als sie Gelsons überraschten und sprachloses Gesicht sehen. "Ich hab ihn noch nie sprachlos erlebt!" Lacht McBloom. "Ich auch nicht." Mischt sich Lukas ein. "Dann ist es wohl unnötig nach der Kennenlerngeschichte zu fragen?!" Mischt sich Simon ein. Lukas nickt nur und hofft dass das Thema somit fallen gelassen wird. "Dann muss das ja schon eine Weile mit euch gehen. Ich meine eine Schwangerschaft dauert schließlich 10 Monate und das plant man ja nicht beim ersten Date!" Gelson hat seine Fassung wieder und versucht zum Retourschlag auszuholen. "Ich würde meinen dass genug von unserem Privatleben in der Öffentlichkeit steht." Sagt Lukas höflich und trinkt seinen Champagner aus. Die Unterhaltung ist abgebrochen. "Ich denke wir sollten uns ein wenig unter Volk mischen, bevor es losgeht." Sagt Lukas kurzerhand und nimmt Vics Hand. "Wir sehen uns." Nickt er in die Runde und sie gehen.  
"Was war das denn?" Fragt McBloom in die Runde. "Vielleicht hast du genau ins Schwarze getroffen." Sagt Simon zu Gelson. "Hauptsache sie sind glücklich. Alles andere ist egal. Habt ihr den Ring gesehen?" Mischt sich Noah ein. "Du meinst die sind Verlobt?" "Scheint so. Sie haben es vorhin Mal nicht abgestritten." Kommentiert Noah. "Ehe Nummer 3. Sein Anwalt wird sich schon die Finger lecken!" Meint McBloom "Hm… glaub ich nicht. Er geht mit ihr ganz anders um und sie brennt für den gleichen Beruf. Ich glaube sie versteht es, wenn er Abends Mal nicht pünktlich heim kommt." Sagt Simon. Die anderen sehen den beiden nach. Er hatte Recht. Vielleicht war das endlich das Richtige für Lukas. Eine Familie. Sie hoffen es für ihn.  
"Chief, wir wollen drin anfangen. Wenn sie so gut wären drin Platz zu nehmen." Wird er von einer jungen Frau aufgefordert. "Natürlich. Danke." Sagt er höflich und geht mit Vic in den Ballsaal. Hier stehen große runde Tafeln, mit hellen Tischdecken, eingedeckt und dekoriert. Sie gehen durch die Reihen und finden ihren Tisch. Er zieht Vic den Stuhl zurück und hilft ihr mit dem Kleid. "Danke." Haucht sie ihm entgegen, als er sich neben sie setzt. "Immer gerne, Eggy!" Lächelt er. "Chief Ripley! Schön sie zu sehen. Und in so bezaubernder Begleitung." Ein Mann Mitte 50 kommt auf sie zu, gibt Vic einen Handkuss und schüttelt Lukas die Hand. "Bürgermeister." Begrüßt er ihn. "Darf ich ihnen Victoria vorstellen." Sagt er und weist auf Vic. "Sehr gerne. Ihre..?" Fragt dieser nach. "Verlobte!" Antwortet Lukas höflich. "Natürlich. Entschuldigen sie mich. Ich muss weiter. Sie werden später aufgerufen. Meine Assistentin Lisa kümmert sich darum." Er winkt sie heran. "Lisa, sie geben Chief Ripley später Bescheid, ja?" "Natürlich, Sir!" Antwortet die junge Blondine und notiert sich einige Stichworte. Schon ist er weg. "Was mach ich später nochmal?" Raunt er Lisa zu. "Ihre Rede zum Department, Sir. Wie jedes Jahr. Ihre Assistentin hat sie mir ausgehändigt." Und sie reicht ihm eine Mappe. "Natürlich, danke!" Sagt er zu ihr und öffnet die Mappe. Er überfliegt den Text, es ist eine Zusammenfassung des letzten Jahres. Nichts besonderes. "Alles okay?" Fragt Vic. "Alles okay!" Meint er beruhigend. "Normalerweise bin ich um die Uhrzeit nicht mehr ganz so nüchtern wie jetzt und nach der Rede noch weniger." Gesteht er ihr. Vic schmunzelt, Lukas Beschwipst passt so gar nicht in ihr Bild. Sie bekommen Wein und die Vorspeise gereicht. Dann beginnt der Bürgermeister mit seiner Ansprache. Sie ist langatmig und er stellt die wichtigsten Personen vor. "Und ganz besonders freue ich mich, da er gerade Vater geworden ist, darüber dass unser Chief, Lukas Ripley, heute Abend mit seiner Verlobten Victoria gekommen ist. Herzlich Willkommen." Sagt er und schaut die beiden an. "Und herzliche Glückwünsche." Er erhebt sein Glas. Vic errötet und Lukas nickt ihm anerkennend zu. Applaus ertönt. "Somit ist es nun auch öffentlich." Raunt er ihr zu und Vic muss lächeln. Sie genießen den Hauptgang. Immer wieder werden kurze Reden gehalten, als Lisa wieder auftaucht. "Sir, sie sind gleich an der Reihe." "Danke Lisa, ich komme." Er steht auf sieht Vic verliebt an, dann gibt er ihr einen Kuss und geht auf die Bühne. Er stellt sich hinters Pult, legt die Mappe geöffnet darauf und stellt das Mikrofon ein. "Guten Abend, wie jedes Jahr darf ich zu ihnen sprechen. Das Departement freut sich über gestiegene Personalzahlen, somit gestiegene Rettungsraten und gesunkene Einsatzzeiten." Er stockt. Er sieht Vic, die ihm in die Augen sieht. Wen interessiert das eigentlich? Fragt er sich. Ein Raunen geht durch den Saal. Er nimmt das Mikro vom Halter und tritt hinter dem Pult hervor. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich keiner von ihnen wirklich für irgendwelche Zahlen interessiert. Ich freue mich darüber heute hier sein zu dürfen und mein Department zu repräsentieren. Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich die besten Männer und Frauen versammelt habe und mein bestes dafür gebe, dass das Firedepartement dieses Niveau hält. Ich bin stolz auf jeden einzelnen, egal ob Captain, Lutenent oder Firefighter. Ich bin stolz mit ihnen arbeiten zu dürfen und ich bin dankbar dass sie alle an meiner Seite stehen. Ein Großes Dankeschön an alle, die das Departement am Laufen halten." Er macht eine kurze Pause. "Die letzten Jahre habe ich ihnen die Neuerungen, Zahlen und organisatorisches vorgestellt. Heute möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen und ihnen zumindest ein paar Gesichter präsentieren, die vor Ort für ihre Sicherheit sorgen und ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Ich darf stellvertretend für alle Stations auf die Bühne bitten, Captain Noah Station 36, Captain Gelson Station 22, Captain McBloom Station 47 und Captain Simon Station 58." Die aufgerufenen stehen auf und kommen zu ihm. Er dankte ihnen mit Handschlag. "Ist ein Lutenent von euch oder einer anderen Wache da?" Fragt er sie leise. "Jehn, Station 5 und Paris vom 35 hab ich gesehen." Sagt McBloom und Lukas bittet die 2 ebenfalls auf die Bühne. "Und natürlich bin ich sehr Dankbar für alle Firefighter, die auf den Trucks, der Drehleiter oder dem RTW ihren Dienst zuverlässig und professionell verrichten. Stellvertretend möchte ich Firefighter Hughes, Station 19 auf die Bühne bitten." Vic errötet und will nicht, aber Lukas sieht sie nur auffordern an und sie erhebt sich. Als sie die Bühne betritt geht ein Raunen durch den Saal. "Ist das nicht Ripleys Begleitung?" Fragt einer seinen Nachbarn. "Siehst du seinen Blick? Da ist doch mehr als nur Arbeit." Kommentiert ein Departmentfremder. "Ich möchte ihnen allen, für ihren Einsatz danken. Sie riskieren in jeder Schicht, in jedem Einsatz ihr Leben und dafür bin ich dankbar und es macht mich sehr stolz, ein Teil davon zu sein." Sagt Lukas. Die Captains und ihre Untergebenen verlassen die Bühne. "Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen für ihre Aufmerksamkeit bedanken. Sie sehen, dass wir hervorragende Personen auf unseren Wachen haben und wenn sie keine weiteren Fragen haben möchte ich sie zu ihrem Nachtisch entlassen." Sagt er freudig. "Chief?" Kommt es aus dem Raum "Ja, bitte?" "Ich hätte eine Frage. Wurden die Departmentregeln für sie und ihre Verlobte geändert?" Lukas versucht auszumachen wer gefragt hat aber er ist nicht zu erkennen. "Wären sie so gut aufzustehen? Ich würde gerne wissen mit wem ich spreche." Sagt Lukas höflich. Ein junger Mann Mitte 30 steht auf. "Joe Jurassic, Tagesspiegel." Stellt er sich vor. "Guten Abend Herr Jurassic, schön dass die hier sind. Um auf ihre Frage zurück zu kommen. Nein. Die Departmentregeln wurden aufgrund mehrerer Beschwerden und einer allgemeinen Umfrage geändert. Mein Privatleben hat damit nichts zu tun." Reagiert Lukas höflich und will das Mikrofon ablegen. "Also wollen sie mir sagen, dass das rein zufällig passiert ist." Lukas dreht sich wieder dem Mann zu. "Ich war von den Beschwerden ebenso überrascht wie jeder andere der Führungsebene." "Und das soll ihnen wer glauben?" "Herr Jurassic. Sie haben mitbekommen dass ich Vater wurde?" Er nickt. "Gut. Ich behaupte Mal sie wissen wie lange eine Schwangerschaft dauert?" "10 Monate?!" "Sehr gut. Wissen sie wann die Regeln geändert wurden?" "Vor 3 Monaten in etwa." "Da haben sie doch ihre Antwort. Da war meine Verlobte also schon fast 7 Monate schwanger. Möchten sie noch weiter nachfragen oder sollen wir ihren Biologieunterricht nochmal aufnehmen?" Fragt Lukas jetzt deutlich autoritärer. "Danke, Chief." Sagt er kleinlaut. "Danke für ihre Frage. Und nun möchte ich sie wirklich gerne ihrem Nachtisch und ihrer Guten Laune überlassen. Ich wünsche ihnen allen noch einen schönen Abend." Sagt Lukas Gut gelaunt und lächelt in die Runde. Diesem Lächeln kann keiner Böse sein. Applaus ertönt. Er übergibt Lisa das Mikrofon und kehrt an seinen Tisch zurück. "Tut mir leid." Sagt er als er sich setzt. "Wegen was? Es war amüsant." Lacht Vic. "Tolle Rede, Lukas!" Sullivan klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "Oh.. du bist auch hier!" Sagt Lukas verlegen und greift nach seinem Wein. "Ich fand's gut. Erstens war es Mal was anderes, als nur das Zahlengeschnörkel der letzten Jahre und zweitens hat der Typ echt genervt." "Ja aber ich hätte professionell bleiben müssen." Vic erinnert sich an die Sturmnacht. "Er wollte es so, wie der Baum." Sagt sie und als Lukas sie ansieht fangen beide an zu lachen. "Hab ich was verpasst?" Fragt Sullivan. Lukas winkt ab, er will Sully nicht sagen dass es um die Station geht und was da wo gelaufen ist. "Schon gut." Sagt er, als die anderen Captains dazustoßen. "Das war erfrischend Lukas." Sagt McBloom. "Durchaus!" Gesteht Simon. "Sie macht dich bodenständiger." Sagt Gelson anerkennend und nickt Vic zu. "Ich hab mich gefreut, sie kennen zu lernen." Sagt er und bestellt sich noch einen Wein. Der Abend wird ausgelassen und Vic fühlt sich wohl zwischen den Jungs. Sie tanzen und erzählen ausgelassen. Es geht auf Mitternacht zu als sie auf die Uhr schaut. "Lukas. Wenn du noch bleiben möchtest mach das ruhig, aber ich würde gerne zu Michael fahren." Gesteht Vic und sieht ihn an. Lukas lächelt zurück. "Fahrt nach Hause. Euer Söhnchen wartet!" Sagt Gelson. Lukas nickt, er steht auf und sagt "Komm Eggy, lass uns Heim fahren." Er reicht ihr die Hand und sie ergreift sie dankbar. "Danke, es war ein schöner Abend." Sagt sie in die Männerrunde. "Es war schön dich kennenzulernen, Victoria." "Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder?!" Fragt Simon "Wenn sie Lukas aus dem Büro raus bekommt?!" Meldet sich Gelson "Das schaff ich schon. Keine Angst! Auf Wiedersehen!" Antwortet sie schlagfertig. "Auf Wiedersehen!" "Gute Nacht!" "Macht's gut." Rufen sie durcheinander. Vic und Lukas verlassen die Gala.


	16. Der Tag danach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und wie geht es weiter?

Am nächsten Morgen ist das Bild mit allen auf der Bühne auf dem Titelblatt. 

*Chief unter Firefighter(n)* 

lautet die Überschrift. 

*In seiner überraschend spannenden und bodenständigen Rede stellte FireChief Lukas Ripley einige Captains, Lutenets und Firefighter vor. Er bedankt sich für den Einsatz aller Angestellten und ist stolz darauf ein Teil des Department zu sein und dieses repräsentieren zu dürfen. Präsentiert hat der Chief auch seine neue Verlobte und Mutter seines Kindes, Miss Victoria Hughes, ein Firefighter der Station 19. Obwohl er mehr wie nur beteuert hat, dass die Departmentregeln nicht für sie beide geändert wurde, kommt ihnen die Änderung vermutlich trotzdem gelegen, da sie noch nicht verheiratet sind.* 

Liest Lukas den Abschnitt in dem großen Artikel. Lukas schüttelt nur den Kopf. Aber wenn das alles war, soll's ihm Recht sein. "Ich muss los. Ich will vor der Schicht noch laufen gehen." Sagt Vic. "Hast du das gesehen?" Fragt Lukas sie. "Ja. Hätte schlimmer sein können…" sagt sie nebensächlichen. "Stimmt. Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Tag." "Danke dir auch. Ich mach heute Home-Office. Ich hab Maria schon abgesagt." "Alles klar. Ich melde mich heute Abend." Sagt sie, gibt beiden einen Kuss und fährt zur Arbeit.

*Habt ihr gut gemacht* 

bekommt er als Textnachricht. 

*Hab mich sehr bemüht.* 

antwortet er.

*Ich weiß, alle waren schwer begeistert von Victoria. Bis morgen* 

*Danke Deb. Bis morgen, LG Lukas*

Vic kommt nach einer Stunde laufen auf der Station an. Sie geht direkt in den Trainingsraum und fängt an mit dem Medizinball zu trainieren. Nach ein paar Minuten kommt Travis dazu. Sie wirft ihm gut gelaunt den Ball zu. "Hi!" Sagt sie. Er wirft ihr den Ball mit Druck zurück. "Wann wolltest du mir das denn sagen?" Fragt er sauer. "Was?" "Die Verlobte vom Chief??" Fragt er sauer nach, während sie den Ball hin und herwerfen. "Er hat mich erst gestern gefragt!" Sagt sie schnippisch zurück. "Und dann sind wir direkt zur Gala." Verteidigt sie sich. "Entschuldige. Ich dachte…" "ist schon gut. Ich verstehe es." Eine Pause entsteht. "Magst du mir trotzdem Gratulieren?" Fragt sie leise. "Natürlich! Komm her!" Er nimmt sie in den Arm. "Ich wünsche euch alles erdenklich gute. Herzliche Glückwünsche, Vic." "Danke." Sagt sie und drückt sich an ihn. "Du bist geschwitzt, Vic!" Sagt Travis gespielt angewidert. "Ich weiß." Sagt sie und kuschelt sich stärker an ihn. "Geh duschen!" Fordert Travis sie auf und schiebt sie weg. "Wenn du meinst…" gespielt beleidigt zischt Vic ab und geht sich duschen. "Das haben die zwei nicht, oder?" Erklingt es in der Küche. Die anderen haben eine Zeitung in der Hand und suchen im Internet Bilder von der Gala. Vic betritt die Küche. "Was?" Fragt sie als sie alle anschauen. "Hab ich noch Shampoo in den Haaren?" Meint sie sarkastisch. "Ihr… ich meine es ist jetzt also…" Jack stottert vor sich hin. Vic schielt auf die Zeitung. "Ach das…." Sagt sie gespielt lapidar. "Wie, ach das?" Maya ist irritiert. "Du bist verlobt?!" Stellt Ben fest. "Offiziell. Mit dem Chief! Das ist quasi ein Großereignis!" Erklärt Andy. "Wenn du meinst…" äußerst sich Vic. Travis schüttelt den Kopf. "Jetzt mach nicht so, Vic. Das ist nicht nur eine Verlobung. Du wirst quasie die First Lady des Departments." Ruft er. "Okay, okay. Ihr habt gewonnen. Es ist ein Großereignis und ja es ist toll und ich bin wahnsinnig hibbelig!" Platzt es aus Vic hervor. Die anderen Lachen. Zusammen essen sie und plaudern hauptsächlich über die Hochzeit und die Gala.

Es vergehen ein paar Monate. Nun ist es soweit. Montgomery, Vic und Ripley organisieren die Trauung und die große Party. Sie wollen es auf Deans Geburtstag legen. Er will eh nicht feiern und es ist ja schließlich ihr Jahrestag. Sie entschieden sich für eine evangelische Trauung und großer Party hinterher. Vic hat sich ein fließendes weißes Kleid mit langer Schleppe ausgesucht. Es ist wunderschön und edel. Der Tag ist gekommen. Lukas steht zurechtgemacht vor der Kirche, Michael auf dem Arm und begrüßt die Gäste. Natürlich auch das Team der Station 19. "Hi Leute!" "Hi. Wow. Schick, schick!" sagt Warren. Lukas hat seine Festuniform an. Dazu seinen Hut und die weißen Handschuhe. Die anderen sind ebenfalls der Tradition gefolgt. "Soll ich ihn mitnehmen?" fragt Andy Lukas und deutet auf Michael. "Gerne!" Meint er dankbar und reicht Michaels Hand Andy. "Michael, komm wir gehen rein." Sagt sie liebevoll und nimmt ihn mit.  
Die Kirche füllt sich schnell mit Departmentangehörigen, Presse, Freunden und Jen und Michael als Familie. Es fehlen eigentlich nur noch 2 Menschen. Vic und Sullivan. Dieser ist von Vic gefragt worden ob er sie übergeben würde, da ihre Eltern tot sind und sie sich ein bisschen Tradition wünscht. Dieser war geehrt und sagte natürlich zu. Travis und Sullivan sind ebenfalls Trauzeugen. Es wimmelte also von Uniformen. Vic betritt die Kirche. Sie sieht umwerfend aus. Lukas kann es kaum glauben. Er verdrückt eine Träne. Sie kommt durch den Mittelgang und Sullivan gibt ihre Hand an Lukas weiter. "Pass außerhalb der Schichten gut auf sie auf!" sagt er im Spaß und geht grinsend an seine Seite. "Du siehst wundervoll aus, mein Schatz!" "Du auch. Ich liebe es, dich in Uniform zu sehen!" gesteht Vic. Sie grinsen sich an und drehen sich zum Pfarrer. "Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen…." "Victoria Sophie Hughes, ich bin seit ich dich kenne der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Du bringst mich zum Lachen, du hältst mich auf Trab. Mit dir wird es nie langweilig und das liebe ich. Ich freue mich auf jeden einzelnen Tag mit dir. Nimm diesen Ring als Zeichen meiner Liebe zu dir." "Lukas, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens. Ich bin überglücklich dich und Michael zu haben und ich will, auch wenn wir nicht ganz zurechnungsfähige, feuerliebende Spinner sind, dich nie verlieren. Nimm diesen Ring als Zeichen meiner Liebe." "Hiermit erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen!" Die Kirche applaudiert. Vic bekommt von Andy ihren Uniformhut gereicht. Sie setzte ihn auf und nimmt Lukas Hand. Dieser lacht. "Wie hätte ich auch denken können, dass du nicht noch ein Ass im Ärmel hast." Vic lacht ihn an und sie ziehen aus der Kirche aus. Vor der Kirche haben sich einige Firefighter in Schale geworfen und bildeten mit Äxten ein Spalier. Vic und Lukas schreiten hindurch. Die Feier hat einige Schaulustige angezogen die mit applaudieren. Im Anschluss fahren sie per Limo zur Feier. Mit 250 Gästen ist sie deutlich kleiner als der Gottesdienst aber immer noch sehr groß. Vic und Lukas genießen den Abend. Travis hat sich bereiterklärt auf Michael zu achten und ihn zu betreuen. Endlich können sie allen zeigen wie glücklich sie sind. Ganz offiziell. Es werden mehrere Reden gehalten. Einige lustig und kürzer und andere langwieriger und politisch. Sie essen, tanzen und feiern bis in den späten Morgen. Dann fallen sie zufrieden und erschöpft ins Bett. Die Flitterwochen verlegen sie auf nächste Jahr, da sie Michael dann bei Jen zur Betreuung lassen können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Über Anregungen und Co freue ich mich immer. Dann könnte ich mir eine Erweiterung durchaus vorstellen.
> 
> Danke fürs lesen.
> 
> Lasst mir gerne ein Like da, falls es euch gefallen hat.


End file.
